Naruto: Nin No Seishin
by Warminadore
Summary: Naruto ha vuelto a Konoha nuevas aventuras, luchas, secretos y talvez amores. Akira averigua algo sobre Naruto. se recuerda un antiguo amor. Quizas el inicio de uno nuevo. primer intento de sumary de misterio
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Naruto, su mundo y su ramen es propiedad de Mishimoto-Sama

Bla bla Conversacion

_Bla bla pensamientos_

_**Naruto el espíritu del shinobi**_

_**El inicio **_

Nos encontramos en Konohagakure No Santo, es el 10 de octubre se conmemoran 5 años desde la derrota del Kyuubi No Youko y el nacimiento de Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, pero todos lo conocían por el segundo apellido excepto el Sandaime y Kakashi (obio es el hijo de su sensei). Solo que el cumpleaños del niño nadie lo celebraba, solo venia Hiruzen quien era su abuelo de corazón, también venia un ambu con mascara de perro que venia de vez, en cuando con algún regalo para el niño.

En un departamento (pocilga) se ven dos sombras que se acercan uno con una capa blanca, un sombrero y otro con una mascara, el típico traje ambu y dos paquetes, tocan la puerta de un cuarto y rápidamente sale un niño

Naruto: Oji-san, Inu-San pasen. Dice un sonriente Naruto

Sarutobi: Hola Naruto feliz cumpleaños. Dice con una sonrisa mientras fumaba su pipa

Inu: Si feliz cumpleaños. Dice con una sonrisa pero no se ve debido a su mascara

Naruto: Gracias. Dice Naruto viendo los regalos, lo que provoca una risa en el Sandaime

Sarutobi: Mira Naruto lo que te trajimos. Recalca mostrando un paquete el cual Naruto abre a gran velocidad mostrando una remera azul, pantalones del mismo color y sandalias. La remera traía un remolino grabado

Naruto: Otra ves el mismo tipo de ropa viejo. Dice Naruto haciendo un puchero

Sarutobi: Bueno algún día sabrás porque te traigo esta ropa y cuando ese día llegue me lo agradecerás. Dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto: Ósea el día que te remplace. Dice el rubio sonriendo

Sarutobi: Si puede ser. Dijo el viejo riendo

Inu: Ahora el mío Naruto. Hablo Inu que hasta el momento estuvo callado, cuando termino de hablar Naruto ya estaba destrozando el paquete

Naruto: ¿Que es esto? Inu-san. Dijo el kitsune viendo el Tri-kunai

Inu: Ya lo entenderás a su debido tiempo pero jamás pierdas esa arma ¿entiendes Naruto? Dijo Kakashi sonriendo pero por su mascara no se ve

Naruto: Claro Inu-san. Dijo nuestro rubio favorito

Sarutobi: Bueno tengo que irme mucho papeleo e Inu tiene una misión así que hasta pronto Naruto. Dijo el viejo mientras le revolvía el pelo al niño

Naruto: Bueno adiós. Dijo el niño

Y así paso el día Naruto miraba su nuevo tri-kunai. Pero llego la noche y empezó la "cacería del zorro", alrededor de la medianoche varios aldeanos llegaron a la casa del niño, quien al escuchar los ruidos se esconde pero los aldeanos rompen la puerta, un chunnin de los muchos vio al chico y rápidamente empezo la golpiza, patadas ,puños, kunais, jutsus de katon hasta genjutsus para herirlo psicológicamente.

Luego Naruto despertó en una alcantarilla fría que goteaba y pensaba

Naruto: _Me tiraron a la alcantarilla. Pensó el chico zorro_

Luego de este fugaz pensamiento empezo a caminar hasta que llego a una extraña jaula con el kanji sello

¿? Acércate. Dijo una vos tétrica

Naruto: Q-quien eres. Dijo Naruto

Luego de decir eso ante el se mostró un enorme zorro de nueve colas

¿? Yo soy Kyubi no Youko. Dijo en zorro en forma amenazante

Naruto: KY-Kyubi pe-pero a ti te mato el cuarto. Dijo temeroso

Kyubi: Ja no me hagas reír el Hokage solo pudo enserarme en un recién nacido ya que no pudo conmigo. Dijo muy entretenido

Naruto: Pero que dices. Dijo muy temeroso

Kyubi: significa que estoy encerrado en tu cuerpo del rubio

Naruto: Pero por que yo. Pregunto el niño al borde del llanto.

Kyubi : Por que necesitaba usar su propio hijo, porque si el no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar al suyo no podía pedicelo a nadie mas

Naruto: Eso significa que…. Pero no pudo terminar porque Kyubi lo interrumpió

Kyubi: Correcto el cuarto Hokage es tu padre pero nunca se dio a conocer y por eso los aldeanos te golpean. Hizo una pausa _También imagino que te preguntas porque no has muerto después de tantas golpizas. Obteniendo una afirmativa de parte del niño _Lo que pasa es que si tu mueres yo lo hago contigo así que te e curado todos estos años

Naruto: Dime snif como se snif llamaban mis padres. Dijo mientras sollozaba

Kyubi (pensando) _no me esperaba esto pero bueno, que mas da a la larga yo saldré y el morirá. Con una gran maldad dijo_ _ah versu nombre era Minato Namikaze, Rallo amarillo de Konoha temido en la tercera gran guerra ninja y tu madre en cuanto a ella solo se su nombre era mmm..., se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki nunca supe que fue de ella

Naruto: Bueno al menos se que mis padres no me abandonaron, puedo imaginarme que mi padre te encerró en mi para salvar la aldea. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Kyubi: ¡**Pero que dices en esta aldea de mierda solo te han tratado como basura¡** .Dice el demonio perdiendo los estribos

Naruto: Pero si yo me vengara como hacen ellos, también seria una basura como tu dices, no deshonrare a mi padre y su sacrificio

_Kyubi (pensando) O es muy tonto o muy honorable, bueno que mas__ da se parece mucho a ti Minato, creo que mejor cumplo mi promesa. Pensó el súper desarrollado kitsune_ dime quieres hacer un trato. Hablo nuevamente rompiendo el silencio _

Naruto: Cual trato nii-san. Dijo un ingenuo Naruto

Kyubi: A que viene eso de nii-san. Dijo confundido y molesto por la forma afectuosa en la que le hablaba el niño

Naruto: Ya que has vivido en mí tantos años supongo que eres como mi hermano mayor ya que tú eres el que me curas cada vez que me golpean, lo de mayor porque debes de tener como 2000 años de edad. Dijo sonriente y con alegría

Kyubi (suspirando) Veo que no conseguiré que dejes de llamarme así ¿verdad? Obteniendo una negativa de parte de Naruto _pero en todo caso llámame nee-san.

Naruto (impresionado) Eso quiere decir que tu…. No pudo terminar dado que lo que vio lo dejo pasmado

Una bola de humo desaparece dejando ver a una muchacha de no mas 15 años, tez clara, pelo rojo hasta la cintura, ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada que le daba un aspecto animal y misterioso, orejas de zorro y una cola, como ropa llevaba un top rojo (estilo Ino shippuden) y una sonrisa muy provocativa

Kyubi: Que tal me veo bonito. Dijo de forma muy provocativa

Naruto: Te ves muy bien nee-san. Dijo en forma inocente (que esperaban tiene 5 años)

Kyubi (pensando): _aun es muy niño. Pensó resignada_

(Ahora lo voy a cambiar por N Naruto y K Kyubi)

N: ¿Y cual es el trato? nee-san. Pregunto Naruto

K: así el trato es que yo te entrenare pero a cambio cuando aprendas tendrás que dejarme salir de vez en cuando que dices cachorro

N: Y como se que no escaparas. Dijo desconfiando un poco de su _"hermana"_

K: Porque si me alejara mucho automáticamente volvería a tu cuerpo porque no puedo durar mucho si me alejo ¿entiendes? Cachorro. Dijo Kyubi viendo a su _"cachorrito"_

N: OK pero por casualidad tienes otro nombre además de Kyubi

K: De kami (dios) me llamaban Hitomi-sama. Dijo como si fuera lo mas natural

N: ¿Que eras una diosa? Dijo súper sorprendido

K: Si pero es algo de lo que no vamos a hablar. Dijo un poco triste Naruto entendió la indirecta y dejo el tema de lado

N: Hitomi muy bonito y va contigo

K (confundida) : A que te refieres

N: Hitomi ojos hermosos como los tuyos. Dijo sonriente haciendo que Kyubi se sonrojara

K: pero que dices mejor despierta que llevas 3 días dormido

N: ¡QUE 3 DIAS! Dijo mientras desaparecía

S.H: (recién entrando): AH Naruto ya despertases. Dijo contento el viejo Hokage

N: Si viejo pero ¿Dónde estoy? Dijo viendo el lugar que no era su casa

S.H (es Sarutobi Hiruzen para que quede claro): Inu fue a ver como estabas, te encontró medio muerto en el suelo y te trajo por suerte los médicos te atendieron. Obviamente no le dijo que tuvo que amenazar a los médicos para que lo atendieran dado que nadie se acercaba al "_demonio_" pero mejor obedecer al Hokage que todos bien sabían que siempre cumplía sus amenazas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de es chico pero esto solo generaba mas odio

N: Bueno gracias viejo, mejor me voy tengo que comprar comida. Dijo el niño sonriente

S.H: De acuerdo, pero antes dime quien te hizo esto y será enjuiciado. Dijo decidido el anciano

N: No. Dijo yéndose

S.H: ¿Por que? Naruto. Dijo extrañado el Hokage

N: Porque ni tu puedes castigar a toda la aldea. Dijo sonriendo mientras se iba

S.H (pensando) _Pobre niño ojala pudiera hacer mas por ti_, _Minato, Kushina les falle no puedo proteger a Naruto._ Dijo mientras se le escapaba una lágrima

Después de ese pequeño encuentro Naruto fue a su departamento que estaba lleno de graffiti que decían insultos en contra del kitsune, pero Naruto no le dio importancia ya que estaba acostumbrado. Entro y tuvo una charla con su nueva sensei

N: Bueno y ahora que Hitomi. Hablo Naruto muy curioso

_K: Naruto no hables solo piensa y yo te escuchare. Hablo/pensó Kyubi _

_N: ¿Bien ahora que? Hitomi. Pregunto Naruto un tanto impaciente_

_K: Bien por los próximos 3 años entrenaremos en la aldea para que alcances el nivel de un Chunnin, luego inventaremos algo y nos iremos por 4 años para que alcances el nivel de un Ambu o un jounnin de elite, lo que pase primero. Dice Kyubi muy tranquila_

_N: OK ¿algo mas?_

_K: Si quiero que vayas a la academia para no levantar sospechas, luego veremos que se me ocurre para sacarte. Finalizo Hitomi _

**3 Años después**

Naruto era mas serio, tenia el nivel de un Chunnin de alto nivel pero lo aparentaba fingiendo que no podía hacer nada, traía la ropa que le regalaba el Sandaime media lo que tenia que medir un chico de su edad ya que no solo comía ramen porque se alimentaba frutas y animales que cazaba . En la academia el profesor Umino Iruka que cuando Naruto entro en la academia a la edad de 6 años apunto de 7 lo miraba de forma gélida pero pasando el tiempo noto que era un carcelero y no la bestia y le empezó a tomar cariño, al punto casi paternal pero eso no evitaba que cada vez que Naruto hiciera una "_travesura"_ este le gritara. Sus únicos amigos era Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru eh Inuzuka Kiba. Ya que siempre se metía en problemas con ellos. Aunque de vez en cuando hablaba con Hinata Hyuga que era una chica un poco tímida y también se juntaba con Yumi Uchiha (recuerden el clan fue eliminado en este año así que Naruto pudo conocer otro Uchiha) quien era una chica amargada pero por alguna razón ella y Naruto casi eran mejores amigos. Aunque estos chicos le agradaban sabia que pronto debía irse por lo que le dijo Kyubi hace algunos años.

Una noche

K: _¡NARUTO DESPIERTA HAY QUE IR AL BARRIO UCHIHA! Dijo muy desesperada_

_N: De acuerdo, pero ¿que pasa? Dijo mientras Naruto tomaba su tri-kunai, dado que ninguna tienda le vendía armas, y se encamina al bario Uchiha_

_K: Es nuestra oportunidad de escapar pero te advierto será muy dolorosa la ¿aceptas? Dijo con un deje de diversión esperando que respondiera el chico_

_N: Sabes que lo are Hitomi. Dijo Naruto decidido_

_K (pensando): Así cachorro cada vez me excitas más. Dijo pasándose la lengua por los labios_ Algún día serás mío _

Cuando llega ve una escena horrenda varios Uchihas muertos, así que se adentra en el barrio aunque la escena es la misma, decenas de cadáveres por todos lados hasta que ve a uno de pie pero con un traje de Ambu apunto de matar a una niña que Naruto reconoció como Yumi. Cuando el asesino iba a dar la estocada escucha Kazeshoge No Jutsu y una ráfaga de viento lo golpea y va a dar contra una pared la cual destroza

N: Yumi-Chan ¿estas bien? Pregunto Naruto viendo a la niña

Yumi: Naruto-baka ¿que haces aq…. Pero no termina ya que cae desmayada

¿? : Impresionante enano, pero no lo suficiente. Dice Itachi (obvio ¿no?) saliendo de los escombros

N: Uchiha Itachi, parece que la demencia te ha consumido. Dijo soltando 3 colas mientras el manto de zorro lo cubría.

Itachi (Sorprendido): Bien Naruto-Kun veo que no eres un fracasado como dice mi hermano, pero… te matare, Magekyou Sharingan. Luego de decirlo su ojo cambia mostrando el Magekyou Sharingan

Pero antes de hacer algo ve a Naruto correr en cuatro patas en su dirección y cuando estuvo cerca le dio una tremenda trompada con la mano de chackra que lo hizo retroceder varios metros pero Itachi se reincorporo rápido y dijo Gokakyu No Jutsu (gran bola de fuego) que le dio de lleno a Naruto pero este salio aparentemente ileso y rápidamente dijo lo mismo que Itachi solo que su bola de fuego era mas grande, el genio Uchiha tuvo que saltar para no morir por la bola de fuego Itachi rápidamente fue al taijutsu pero Naruto lo esquivaba con gran habilidad al igual que Itachi gracias a su Sharingan después de 2 minutos de intercambio de golpes sin mucho efecto se separaron y cada uno dijo

N: Kazeshoge No Jutsu. Y otra potente ráfaga de aire fue directo a Itachi quien a su vez hizo su propio Jutsu

I.U: Gokakyu No Jutsu. Así las técnicas chocaron y esto provoco un incendio en el lugar. También provoco que los oponentes salieran volando. Cuando Naruto se reincorporo la remera que traía estaba destrozada excepto por un hilo que le a rodeaba el pecho a la espalda las sandalias ya no existían y sus pies estaban quemados la pierna izquierda del pantalón estaba destrozada hasta el muslo y una tremenda cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo. Difícilmente se levanto y fue donde estaba Yumi, que había tenido que soltarla durante la batalla, cuando la encontró con leves quemaduras, la levanto pero volvió a sentir otra presencia y se encontró con un niño de su edad muerto de miedo que cuando vio a Naruto se desmayo así que también lo levanto pero rápidamente vio a Itachi caminado hacia el con todo el torso de su traje destruido sin su espada, la banda rasgada, y una tremenda cicatriz en el pecho

I.U: Er…s fuerte Naruto-Kun pe…ro no escaparas de aquí se…gu…ro que varios ambus se dirigen hacia haca. Dijo jadeante Itachi

N: S...si pero al menos te ven…ci jeje. Dijo jadeante el niño

I.U: Por ahora, pero nos volveremos a ver con suerte. Agrego lo último con diversión mientras escapaba, a los pocos minutos llegaron los ambu y vieron a Naruto con los dos Uchiha

Amb1: Que ha hecho ese demonio. Dijo lleno de ira

Amb2: No puedo creerlo mato a todo el clan. Dijo lleno de odio y asombro

Amb3: Hay que acabarlo. Dijo mientras se ponía en posición

: Rápido formación. Cuando lo dijo se pusieron alredor del niño y luego el capitán le pateo el estomago y lo noquearon

Amb1: Señor hay dos supervivientes pero nada mas. Dijo un ambu mientras el y su compañero cargaban a los niños

: Me dices que estos niños son todo lo que queda de los Uchiha. Dijo mirando a Yumi y Sasuke.

Amb1: Abría que matarlo aquí mismo. Dijo apuntando al inconsciente Naruto

: No debemos llevarlo con el Hokage. Dijo mientras cargaba al chico con mucha violencia

En el despacho del Hokage

Sarutobi (Gritando como loco): Como se les ocurre decir que un niño mato a todo un clan y es mas a los Uchiha eso es una estupidez

Consejero1: No lo es por testigos que vieron al niño correr hacia el barrio Uchiha y por lo dicho por nuestros ambus el estaba al lado de los inconscientes Yumi y Sasuke Uchiha únicos supervivientes. Dijo frío como siempre

Consejero2: Es verdad el Uzumaki. Escupiendo ese apellido _ debe ser ejecutado por la exterminación de los Uchiha, además ya el feudal dio la orden así que no puedes hacer nada

Sarutobi: Pero cual será su castigo. Dijo mas calmado encendiendo su pipa

Consejero2/Consejero1: Pena Capital mañana al medio día. Dijeron al unísono

Sarutobi: que dicen ejecutar a un niño como si fuera el peor criminal ¿están locos? Dijo rompiendo su pipa y al borde de asesinar a los consejeros

Consejeros: Es por el bien de la aldea. Dijeron de nuevo al unísono

Sarutobi: Por lo menos déjenme visitarlo. Dijo con un tremendo deje de tristeza

Consejero1: No, tratarías de liberarlo lo veras mañana en su ejecución. Dijo finalmente para después retirarse

Sarutobi (pensando): _Minato, Kushina les falle no pude_ _protegerlos no cumplí mi promesa. Dijo mientras se le escapaba una lágrima_

En la cárcel Ambu de Konoha

Después de torturarlo por 5 horas lograron hacer "_confesar_" al niño de la matanza del clan Uchiha

Naruto: _Y ahora que nee-san. Le dijo Naruto a Kyubi con apenas algo de conciencia esperando ver como ella lo sacaba_

_Kyuubi: Esperar tu ejecución. Dijo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo_

_Naruto: ¡¿Qué?! Pero si me ejecutan como me salvare. Dijo muy desesperado el kitsune recuperando la vida gracias al poder de Kyubi _

_Kyubi: Fácil el Hokage aparecerá cuando te ejecuten y el resto déjamelo a mí. Dijo muy calmada _

_Naruto: Esta bien Nee-san. Dijo calmándose esperando que Kyuubi tuviera razón y lo ayudara_

Ambu: Vamos demonio es hora de tu ejecución. Dijo con un deje de asco y odio

Naruto: Esta bien. Dijo con una sonrisa y agrego _ Supongo que será rápida ¿verdad?

Ambu: _Maldito demonio quiere confundirme con sus juegos mentales. Hace una pausa_ pero es un niño…ah que estoy pensando merece morir_. Pensó el ambu confundido para después sacar a Naruto de su celda

Hospital

En una sala se encontraba el Sandaime esperando a que los niños despertaran para ver si ellos podían confirmar que Naruto fuera culpable o inocente, suplicando que fuera lo segundo

Yumi: Cuidado con Itachi Naruto-Kun. Dijo despertándose muy exaltada.

Sarutobi: ¿Que has dicho? Pregunto exaltado el viejo Hokage

Yumi: Naruto estaba peleando con Itachi. Dijo muy desesperada la niña

Sarutobi: Rápido ven conmigo. Dijo mientras cargaba a la niña en su espalda y pensaba. _Gracias kami pensé que tendría que revelar quien es Naruto _

Mientras en el estadio de Konoha se ve a Naruto vestido con harapos con grilletes en sus manos y tobillos entonces el verdugo habla

Verdugo: Uzumaki Naruto por la masacre del clan Uchiha se te condena a muerte, tus ultimas palabras escoria.

Naruto: Si podrían darme una muerte rápida. Dijo sonriente

Verdugo (impresionado por la forma de actuar): Si serás ejecutado mediante el suimin itsumono (sueño eterno). Es una técnica que apaga el cerebro es indolora ya que es usada en heridos sin salvación para que no sufran mas. Pero de repente entra el Hokage gritando

Sarutobi: Alto ese niño es inocente. Pero ya era tarde el chico ya recibió la técnica

…………………………………………………………………......

Ola lectores volvi por mas su gran amigo warminadore y que les parecio el capi


	2. Chapter 2

_**Consecuencias**_

El viejo Hokage atraviesa una puerta de color blanco. Cuando traspasa el umbral de la misma ve que toda la habitación es de color blanco, en el centro de la misma ve una pequeña cama donde reposa un pequeño tenshi de rubios cabellos, tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas y tez bronceada con sus ojos cerrados, demuestra una gran calma cuando el Hokage se acerca, se les empieza a notar una sonrisa a ambos cuando lo va a tocar….despierta

Sarutobi: ¿Cuándo Cuando van a dejarme tranquilo?. Se dijo a si mismo el viejo Hokage mientras se golpeaba suavemente la frente con la pipa. De repente se abre la puerta mostrando a un joven chunnin

¿? Le traigo los informes de los graduados Hokage-sama. Dijo el chunnin que traía las hojas con los nombres de los futuros gennins

Sarutobi: Gracias Iruka parece que nuevamente tendremos un buen grupo de gennins. Dijo sonriente Hiruzen tratando de no demostrar su preocupación, pero sin éxito

Iruka: Le sucede algo Hokage-sama. Dijo Iruka con preocupación

Sarutobi: Si, si no hay problema solo un poco cansado de tanto papeleo. Dijo el viejo Hokage, sin éxito nuevamente

Iruka: Es por "el" verdad. Dijo aun mas preocupado el joven chunnin

Sarutobi: Si, aun lo recuerdo… el día que se lo vendia al diablo

_**Flash Back**_

Sarutobi: Alto ese niño es inocente. Pero ya era tarde el chico ya recibió la técnica. Cuando el pequeño Naruto cae el Hokage rápidamente se mueve para atraparlo y abrazarlo

Consejero1: A que te refieres Sarutobi. Dijo calmado el consejero

Sarutobi: Que Naruto Uzumaki es inocente de la masacre del Clan Uchiha, tengo una testigo. Dijo señalando a Yumi

Consejero2: Quien es esa niña. Dijo perdiendo la paciencia

Sarutobi: Una de las últimas supervivientes del clan Uchiha Yumi Uchiha ella lo vio todo. Dice Sarutobi mientras sigue abrazando al pequeño Naruto- Y según lo que ella dice el que perpetro el crimen, fue Uchiha Itachi Y concuerda con lo que investigamos dado que es el único cuerpo no encontrado. Dijo mirando con gran furia a los consejeros

Consejero1: Pe…Pero… Trato de articular el consejero pero es interrumpido por Sarutobi

Sarutobi: Silencio basuras espero que si les queda algo de dignidad me entregaran mañana sus renuncias. Hizo una pausa y se dirigió a los habitantes de Konoha que estaban en el estadio-¡QUIERO QUE SE SEPA QUE ESTE DÍA UN INOSCENTE HA MUERTO POR SU IGNORANCIA, EN ESTE MOENTO ME AVERGUNZO DE HAZERME LLAMAR SU KAGE ESTE, DÍA KONOHA PERDIO SU HONOR!. Dijo gritando a todo pulmón.

Naruto: Oye viejo tengo mucho sueño voy a dormir un rato. Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

Sarutobi (con lágrimas en los ojos): No, Naruto no te mueras. Hizo una pausa y empezó a gritar- Kyubi escúchame se que estas ahí sálvalo se que puedes hacerlo

Naruto: Sarutobi cuanto tiempo 8 años ¿no? Si que has envejecido. Dijo una vos pausada y tétrica

Sarutobi: Sálvalo maldición sino….

Naruto: ¿Moriré? , no, no, no mi querido Hokage el sello se debilita y yo escapare antes de que el muera kukukukku. Rió en forma diabólica- Pero

Sarutobi: ¿Pero que? sálvalo maldición, maldito demonio salva a Naruto

Naruto: Esta bien pero necesito que hagas algo. El Hokage asiente- Escribe el kanji fuego en su brazo derecho con su sangre y en el brazo izquierdo escribe el kanji demonio. Después de recibir las instrucciones y dudar unos momentos, pero al notar que no había mas opción el Hokage escribió ambos kanjis- bien ahora deben llevarlo a mi templo en las afueras del país el resto lo are yo

Sarutobi: Según la leyenda ese lugar es la entrada al Jingoku nadie se atrevería… Pero lo cortan

Cap Amb: Hokage-sama nosotros lo haremos. Dijo el capitán Ambu y atrás de el se acercaron sus compañeros

Naruto: Vaya ellos lo mandan a la horca y luego lo salvan que divertido. Dijo lleno de maldad- Pero ayuda es ayuda, escuchen y sigan mis instrucciones. Cuando dijo esto se le acerco al ambu le susurro un par de cosas y desaparecieron en un sushin

_**Fin Del **__**Flash Back**_

Iruka: Si fui uno de los tantos que estuvieron hay pero a veces desearia no haber estado. Dijo tristemente el chunnin

Sarutobi: Lo hecho, hecho esta Iruka pero creo que gracias a esa tragedia algo bueno resulto. Dijo el Hokage con aire de esperanza

Iruka: Se refiere a _"ella" _ ¿verdad? Hokage-sama. Dijo Iruka también mostrando cierto aire de esperanza

Sarutobi: Correcto, finalmente se gradúo y esta lista para enfrentar el mundo shinobi y me atrevo a decir que es una de las mejores personas a las que entrenado. Dijo con un deje de orgullo

Iruka: Es verdad a pesar de ser la Jinchuriki de Ryujin tiene un gran poder interior y es un poco escandalosa casi es como _"el". _Dijo nuevamente

Sarutobi: Si es cierto, tal vez tratábamos de recuperar a Naruto a través de ella. Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica

Iruka: Cierto. Finalizo Iruka

**Frontera con el país del Te **

Se ve una persona joven, que por su estatura ronda entre los 13 y 12 años de edad, ya que su cara y cabeza esta cubiertos por una capucha y un tapa bocas lo único que se distingue son unos ojos azul fríos como el hielo. Mas abajo su vestimenta consta de una capa negra (Estilo Akatsuki pero sin las nubes y la capucha que sobresale) una camisa negra sin magas, un pantalón del mismo color, botas guerreras y guantes sin dedos.

El lugar para un campo de batalla ya que se ven alrededor de 20 cuerpos, todos estaban vestidos de la misma forma con trajes azules, que constaba de una camisa azul de algodón, un chaleco sin mangas de ese mismo color pero mas oscuro para resaltar, un pantalón de algodón, unas alpargatas y una espada al estilo china, como las del tigre y el dragón, todos muertos por un corte certero en el pecho ( como el traje de Okina de samurai x cuando se viste con la ropa de su clan)

¿? : Bien hecho cachorro sigues mejorando pero creo que tienes que ser más sádico, das muertes muy rápidas kukukuku. Risa malvada de un ser aparentemente femenino que se comunicaba con telepatía con el chico

¿? : Si, pero es muy aburrido esperar que se mueran y recuerda que nuestro tiempo es valioso. Dijo el chico enfundando su katana que su hoja era de un extraño color negro

¿? : Como digas cachorro ¿Cual es nuestro próximo objetivo?

¿?: Déjame ver. Dijo mientras sacaba un mapa. Aquí hay un país costero, creo que tiene problemas ¿Que dices hacemos un acto de caridad? Dice con mucha indiferencia

¿? : ¿Con quien tiene problemas? Dijo muy aburrida

¿? : Gatou. Respondió frío y cortante

¿? : Ese sujeto otra ves, claro ¿por que no? quiero volver a ver su cara de pánico. Dijo muy divertida. Tú que piensas Naruto

Naruto: Si seria divertido verlo Kyubi-Neesan

Kyubi: Andando entonces. Dijo animada esperando otra carnicería de parte de su cachorro

**Konoha**

Se ve a dos personas que por su aspecto parece que son un chico y una chica. El chico tiene pelo negro, ojos del mismo color, una remera azul, pantalones cortos y sandalias del mismo color y una expresión seria en el rostro y su banda atada en la frente. El otro personaje es una chica con un peculiar color de pelo que resulta ser rosado y unos ojos de color jade. Su vestimenta es un vestido rosa, un short corto y unas sandalias nijas su banda la tiene en el pelo como una bincha tenia una expresión de alegría. Ambos se dirigían a la academia para conocer a su nuevo sensei, una ves que llegaron estuvieron esperando alrededor de 2 horas para que apareciera su sensei y les dijo

¿? : Mi primera impresión de ustedes dos… son unos idiotas. Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- nos vemos en la azotea en cinco minutos. Dijo para desparecer en un pus

En la azotea 5 minutos después se ve a los dos chicos de antes y su sensei

¿? : Disculpe sensei no deberíamos ser tres integrantes en el equipo. Dijo la chica peli-rosa

¿?: Se nota que eres lenta el tercer integrante esta en ese árbol. Dijo el chico, señalando a un árbol y cuando lo dijo una chica salio de ese árbol haciendo una maroma en el aire para caer de pie

¿? : Hola a todos. Dijo muy eufórica la chica y se gano una gota estilo anime de parte de sus compañeros y de repente se acerca a la chica peli-rosa y la observa de forma muy minuciosa

¿? : Oye que. Haces dijo un poco nerviosa por la forma de actuar de la chica

¿? : Vaya si que eres plana. Dijo con una sonrisa cosa que a la otra chica no le gusto

¿? : Qué. Dijo con cara de demonio- Inner Mátala, mátala y luego baila sobre su tumba chaaaa

¿?: Plana, ¿que también eres hueca? Dijo mofándose de su nueva compañera

¿?: No inicien una pelea, se nota que son un par de inútiles. Dijo el pelinegro

¿?: ¡QUE DIJISTES¡ Quieres pelear. Respondió la chica con una cara de demonio

¿? : Bueno porque no se calman y nos presentamos, diciendo nombres cosas que les gustan y eso. Dijo el jounnin tratando de calmar el ambiente que gracias a todos los kamis funciono y los chicos se sentaron "calmados"

¿? : ¿Por que? no comienza usted sensei para darnos una idea de cómo hacerlo. Dijo la pelirrosa ya mas calmada

¿? : Bueno mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake me gustan muchas cosas también me desagradan muchas, tengo muchos hobbies y jamás pensé en proyectos para el futuro. Dijo con su típica cara de aburrido

A los tres chicos les paso por la mente lo mismo _"solo nos dijo su nombre"_

Kakashi: Ahora tu peli-rosa.

¿? : Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno lo que me gusta es… Miro a Sasuke. Lo que no me gusta es…. Miro a la otra chica. Y mis sueños para el futuro son… miro a Sasuke otra vez

"_Chicas como ella se preocupan mas por chicos que por Jutsus"_

Kakashi: Ahora tu pelinegro

¿? : Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha no me gusta nada, me desagradan muchas cosas y no tengo un sueño tengo un objetivo que se ara realidad matar a alguien y restablecer mi clan. Dijo serio, con su mentón apoyado entre sus manos

"_Ah crecido sediento de venganza" _Volvió a pensar fugazmente Kakashi

Kakashi: Bien a hora tu chica.

¿? : Mi nombre es Akira Takahashi lo que me gusta es el ramen vegetariano, lo que no me gusta es la gente que me subestima y que me digan nena y lo odio a el. Señalando a su compañero de equipo. Mi sueño es demostrarle a Sarutobi-sensei que puedo llegar a ser tan buena como el. Finalizo con una gran sonrisa

"_Es muy enérgica"_ Volvió a pensar Kakashi

Kakashi: Bueno chicos mañana tendremos un examen antes de empezar con las misiones. Dijo mostrando su ojo feliz pero rápido puso cara seria -Verán de los 36 graduados solo necesitamos 12 (si le cambie el numero ya verán porque) Si fallan este examen serán devueltos a la academia y les advierto solo tienen un 40 % de probabilidades de aprobar, ah y no desayunen pueden vomitar. Termino asustando a los gennins. Después de esto cada quien se fue por su lado ya que no se habían caído bien (excepto por Sakura quien perseguía Sasuke, el la ignoro)

**Torre del Hokage**

Akira: ¡Saru…Tobiiiiiiii-Senseiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Dijo Akira mientras entraba gritando.

Sarutobi: (destapándose los oídos) Ya te oí pero no tendrías que entrar así. Dijo mientras fumaba su pipa. Se te ofrece algo pequeña. Mientras firmaba más papeles

Akira: Si, Kakashi-sensei nos ah dicho que mañana tendremos un examen y me preguntaba me enseñarías alguna técnica. Dijo con ojos de gatito

Sarutobi: No, necesitas estar al 100% para la prueba de Kakashi, así que mejor ve a descansar cuando apruebes te enseñare algo nuevo. Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa, pero la chica se fue muy a regañadientes- Es adorable. Dijo hablando para el mismo

**Cerca del País de las Olas**

Kyubi: ¿Cuanto falta cachorro? Dijo aburrida y cansada

Naruto: De que te quejas Kyubi-neesan, yo soy el que corre. Dijo sin cambiar su expresión seria

Kyubi: Naru ya no me dices Hitomi como cuando eras ese niño tan mono. Dice medio aburrida

Naruto: Y tu no me tratabas de matar con tus entrenamientos. Dijo el chico mientras corría y matenía su misma mirada seria

Kyubi: Sabes muy bien porque han sido esos entrenamientos, Naruto tu destino va mas del de un humano, ninja, país y quizás mas que el de un demonio. Dijo seria, pero cambia a una expresión pervertida- dime cachorro cuando me harás tuya, de seguro quieres poseer este cuerpo. Hablo haciendo un pose que mataría a cualquiera

Naruto: Neesan eres una pervertida yo soy un niño, además tu eres la persona que me crió, creo que no esta bien que haga eso. Hablo mientras mantenía su expresión seria

Kyubi: _"Si que es firme, ya caerás y seré la primera a la que poseas"_. Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un grupo de shinobis de la hierba- Bien cachorro sin piedad. Después de decir esto Naruto desenfunda su espada.

…...

Y gente que tal les pareció bien es hora de la chica todas son validas incluso algún Oc si ustedes me sugieren uno


	3. Chapter 3

**Rumbo a Nami**

Durante la prueba de Kakashi el equipo 7 fallo en obtener los cascabeles, aunque gracias a que Akira convenció "amablemente" a sus compañeros (cof cof le dijo a cof cof Sasuke que si cof cof fallaban que se despida del clan Uchiha cof y a Sakura que le iba a dejar vendada su frente por 2 semanas cof cof) trabajaron en equipo pese que no pudieron superar las habilidades de un jounnin, Kakashi los aprobó por haber trabajado en grupo y así pasaron 2 semanas haciendo misiones de rango D, estaban regresando de la misión del gato por quinta ves en la semana.

Luego de entregar al gato y que la mujer se lo llevara

Akira: Por favor viejo danos una misión de verdad estas son estupideces. Hablo con ojos de gatito

Sarutobi: Esta bien si quieres un reto te lo daré, su misión será escoltar a una persona hasta su tierra y protegerla.

Akira: ¿Y a quien protegeremos? ¿una princesa o un importante canciller?. Dijo con ojos de estrellita y muy emocionada

Sarutobi: Ya lo veras. Hizo una pausa- Ya puedes pasar. Después de decir eso se ve pasar un hombre totalmente borracho

¿?: Yo soy Tazuna el súper constructor de puentes espero que sus mejores ninjas me protejan mientras vuelvo a mi casa y completo mi obra. Se detiene a ver a los shinobis que lo van a cuidar- se supone que estos son los ninjas que me van a cuidar el peli-negro y la peli-rosa no están mal pero la petiza plateada parece una tonta

Akira: Que dijo. Salta hacia Tazuna con dos kunais en mano, con cara de demonio pero gracias a los kamis es sostenida por Sakura

Sakura: No se preocupe nos acompaña nuestro jounin-sensei, es un Ninja altamente capacitado. Señalando a su sensei quien leía su libro, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba

"_Estoy bien muerto"_ Pensó fugazmente Tazuna

Kakashi: Bien prepárense salimos en 2 horas. Luego desaparece en un sushin

**Cerca del ****país de las olas**

Naruto iba caminando tranquilamente (aclaración su pelo esta al aire), pero en su interior escuchaba los reclamos de una molesta zorra.

Kyubi: _Como pudiste tardarte 2 semanas en ayudar a esa chica del país de los vegetales eran 3 ninjas patéticos_. Dijo totalmente enojada y gritando

Naruto: _Neesan solo tarde 3 días en vencerlos entre que los busque y todo, aunque lo de quedarme a recuperar el país fue cosa mía y también ayude a reconstruir un poco_. Comento mientras seguía caminando hasta ver un puesto de dango.

Kyubi: _A mi no me engañas, viste como te miraba esa Haruna, dios esa chica parecía que se te tiraba en cualquier momento_.

Naruto: _Estas exagerando_. Hablo mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos y pedía su orden.

Kyubi: _Así, yo no recuerdo eso_.

**Flash Back**

Vemos a Naruto enfrente del trono, se dirigió a avisar de su partida a la feudal

Naruto: Haruna-sama ha llegado la hora en la que me valla agradezco tu hospitalidad. Dijo haciendo una reverencia

Haruna: Primero no me digas sama estamos en confianza y segundo estas seguro, necesitamos un líder y has demostrado que tienes lo necesario, además aquí tienes un lugar al cual puedes pertenecer. Dijo con tristeza

Naruto: Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme, yo no pertenezco a ningún lugar, fue un placer estar aquí pero mi tiempo aquí termino por ahora, volveré dentro de poco a ver como van las cosas. Hizo una pausa- Además no me necesitan tienen una gran líder que se que los conducirá a un gran futuro

Haruna (sonrojada) : Gracias Naruto-Kun, gracias por todo pero debo darte una recompensa ¿que quieres? Dinero, títulos, a mí. Lo último lo dijo en susurro (mientras tenia pensamientos pervertidos, solo voy a decir que la incluye a ella y cierto rubio en una cama del palacio y ella gritando cierto nombre)

Naruto: ¿Qué dijiste al final? Pregunto con cara inocente

Haruna: Eh… que si querías un banquete se que comes mucho. Dijo totalmente nerviosa

Naruto: Claro, gracias Haruna-chan. Con su típica seriedad y tono monótono para luego retirarse de la sala del trono

Haruna (pensando) : _De la que me salve_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Naruto: Si, estas exagerando. Hablo mientras pagaba y se iba del local.

**Alguna parte del bosque**

Vemos al grupo compuesto por Akira, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke y Tazuna caminado. Mientras Kakashi le explicaba a Sakura lo de las aldeas ninajs, dos shinobis salen de un charco de agua. Aprisionan a Kakashi con sus cadenas y lo destrozan, rápidamente se dirigen hacia Tazuna pero son interceptados por Akira y Sasuke, Sasuke se encarga de la derecha dándole un golpe en la cara y mandándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol dejándolo inconsciente. Akira usa su Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu y aparecen 10 surikens y cortan al Ninja en varios lugares, Akira aprovecha la distracción del Ninja para darle un tremendo golpe en la cara y lo manda a estrellarse contra otro árbol. Viendo que sus enemigos cayeron derrotados se relajaron pero súbitamente los ninjas despertaron y cargaron contra los genins, de un instante a otro Kakashi aparece de la nada y noquea a los dos ninjas.

Kakashi: Hola. Dice como si nada

Aki/Saku: Kakashi-sensei. Dicen las dos muy emocionadas

Sasuke: Pero el…. Mira hacia donde estaba el "cuerpo" de Kakashi y ve un par de troncos- Kawarimi.

Kakashi: Bueno señor Tazuna tiene mucho que explicar.

**Cerca del país de las Olas **

Vemos a un shinobi de la aldea escondida de la neblina peleando con Naruto, el shinobi mayor parece presentar altos niveles de fatiga en cambio Naruto a penas si se le ven dos o tres gotas de sudor, el joven rubio tenia desenfundada su espada. Alrededor del campo se ven los cuerpos de 8 ninjas todos de la misma aldea, muertos. Pero desde lejos alguien observaba la batalla

¿? : Increíble. Dijo no dándole crédito a lo que veían sus ojos

¿? : Gracias. Hablo calmado una sombra que apareció a sus espaldas

¿? :Pe-Pero tu. Se dio vuelta para mirar y en efecto el rubio estaba peleando con el Ninja- Kage Bushin. Hablo la persona que por sus rasgos se deducía que era una mujer de rango jounin

Naruto: Efectivamente pero el Kage Bushin es el. Dijo señalando al Naruto que estaba luchando lo que dejo mas impactada a la kunoichi y lo único que paso por su mente fue_ "Como un Kage Bushin puede enfrentar a un chunin"_ – Bueno me retiro. Dijo mientras se paraba y hacia desaparecer al clon que ya había asesinado al chunin

¿?: Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo el Hokage dio ordenes de quien te viera te llevara a la aldea, por las buenas. Sacando un kunai. O las malas

Naruto: Okey, pero si muere no es mi culpa. Hizo sellos a una velocidad increíble- Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu. Lanzando una gran bola de fuego que se dirige a la kunoichi a una velocidad tremenda. La kunoichi lo esquiva y cae con una elegante maroma.

¿? : Valla no eres tan malo _"de hecho es increíble hacer una bola de fuego de ese tamaño y velocidad, si no me cuido estoy muerta"_. Hace sellos- Suiton: Mizu Shooku (proyectil de agua). Entonces la kunoichi escupe agua con una gran presión que se dirigen al rubio Doton: Doryuu Heki no Jutsu (muro de tierra) entonces Naruto escupe algo y un muro aparece y lo protege

Naruto: Valla kunoichi-san es bastante buena… pero no lo suficiente. En ese momento saca su espada y se dirige al ataque la kunoichi saca un kunai lista para pelear, mientras se acerca Naruto levanta su espada y cuando llega hasta donde esta la kunoichi hace caer su espada con fuerza cortando el kunai como si fuera mantequilla y le da un tajo a la kunoichi en el pecho que cicatriza al instante

¿? : ¿Pero como?

Naruto: Esta espada es especial no esta echa con un material común, pero basta de explicaciones. Dicho esto se vuelve a lanzar al ataque, esta ves se detuvo a centímetros y giro sobre su propio pie e hizo un ataque horizontal y le hizo otro corte que tuvo el mismo efecto

¿? : Oye no me estas atacando a matar que no dijiste que me matarías. Dijo sacando otro par de kunais

Naruto: Y lo haría si no acabara de perder. Cuando ella lo mira a los ojos el pronuncia shiryoku hiyasu (mirada fría) en ese momento ella entra en un mundo donde se ve a ella misma cayendo a un foso lleno de zorros- ya esta, se le pasara en cinco minutos. Cuando se disponía a irse escucha Kai y ve a la kunoichi totalmente jadeando

¿?: Ey todavía no me ga…nas. En ese momento siente algo que la atraviesa desde la espalda hasta salirle del pecho. El rubio ve que un shinobi medio muerto hizo aparecer una lanza y la lanzo pero le dio a la chica

Naruto: Hi No Kitsune (zorro de fuego). En ese momento la espada del chico se alarga y su hoja se vuelva rojo escarlata, atraviesa al shinobi y éste se incendia y cae muerto. Cuando el chico se disponía a irse ve que la chica aun esta viva así que la levanto y se la llevo del lugar.

**Algún lugar cerca de la tierra de las Olas**

Un par de días después de lo de los chunins, vemos al equipo 7 y Tazuna caminando por un bosque (saltee la parte de la suplica ya que Akira actúa como el remplazo de Naruto es lo mismo Inner: no el problema es que eres muy vago

Yo: Cállate Inner sigamos con la historia). Van caminando hasta que aparece una espesa niebla

Kakashi: Formación de defensa, proteja al cliente. En ese momento una espada gigante se clava en un árbol cercano y un shinobi de piel gris aparece a quien Kakashi reconoce y en ese instante descubre su ojo mostrando su sharingan.

¿?: Así que sharingan Kakashi el Ninja que copio mas de mil técnicas.

Akira_: "Así que nuestro sensei es un Ninja famoso"_

Sasuke: _"El sharingan es el keke gengai de mi clan como puede tenerlo el"_

Kakashi: Zabuza Momochi un missi-nin de la aldea de la niebla veo que te has reducido a ser el matón de Gatou

Zabuza: Y tu que sabes Hatake tengo mis propios objetivos y uno de ellos es tu cliente. Para luego desaparecer y aparecer en medio de la formación defensiva de los genins, cuando iba a blandir su espada es detenido por Kakashi que le incrusta dos kunais en la espalda, pero este se convierte en agua. Otro Zabuza parece y corta a Kakashi pero este se en convierte en agua, el copy-nin aparece delante de Zabuza pateándole la cara y mandándolo a caer en el agua Kakashi se acerca y ambos empieza a hacer sellos

Kaka/Zabu: Suiryūdan no Jutsu. Entonces dos dragones aparecen y se empiezan a atacar, por el impacto Kakashi pierde un segundo la concertación y cae en el agua

Kakashi: _Esta agua es mas espesa que rayos_.

Zabuza: Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu. Al hacer esta técnica Kakashi queda atrapado en un burbuja de agua entonces hace un Mizu Bushin

Kakashi: Escúchenme la pelea termino, escapen el debe mantener esta prisión así que solo los puede atacar con su clon, pero este debe permanecer cerca del cuerpo original. Pero en ese momento Akira interviene

Akira: Kakashi-sensei usted dijo que el que rompe las reglas es escoria, pero el que abandona a un amigo es peor que eso, así que no nos iremos de aquí sin usted. En ese momento hizo sellos y dijo.- Doton Doryudan no Jutsu justo después de eso apareció un dragón y de su boca se lanzaron varios proyectiles de tierra que el clon esquivo pero se distrajo y le dio tiempo a los genins de escaparse un minuto después Sasuke sale de un árbol disparando bolas de fuego contra el clon. Este los esquivo rápidamente cerca de ahí alguien tenia una charla con su huésped

Akira: "_Ryujin-sama préstame tu fuerza, enséñales el verdadero poder del mar". _Hablo mientras que ella paresia estar flotando en el aire sobre un mar en medio de una tormenta. En el interior de este se empieza a ver una silueta con forma de dragón (piensen en un dragón serpiente chino)

_Ryujin: "Cuenta conmigo mi pequeña". _ Dijo saliendo del mar y mostrando un magnifico dragón de escamas blancas. De el empieza a emanar un chakra violeta que empieza a rodear a la chica. En el exterior el chakra rodea a la niña y empieza a emanar su poder ella sale y se pone en frente del clon quien estaba golpeando a un Sasuke ya inconsciente, pone sus manos enfrente y el clon comienza a desestabilizarse y termina por desaparecer

Akira: Sakura saca a Sasuke de aquí. Dijo con una voz que llegaba a ser un poco escalofriante.

Zabuza: ¿Quién es niña Hatake? Dijo Zabuza incrédulo a lo que sus ojos veían

Kakashi: Ella es mi alumna. Hablo mientras veían como el agua a su alrededor empezaba a temblar y Zabuza perdía el control de la prisión de agua esto fue aprovechado por Kakashi para escapar.

Akira: Listo Kakashi-sensei el resto se lo dejo a usted. Dijo jadeando para luego perder el conocimiento

(Bueno la pelea es como en el anime y después aparece Haku y toda eso acá también Haku es una chica)

**En una cueva**

Una kunoichi se despierta y con gran pesadez se logra incorporar para ver un poco de comida y agua a su lado

¿?: Maldito niño. Hizo una pausa para ver la comida- Bueno al menos no me dejo tirada creo que es bueno. Hizo otra pausa para ver que tenia el pecho vendado…. Un momento pecho vendado. Kyaaaaaaaaaa ese niño me desvistio cuando lo encuentre probara la furia de Anko Mitarashi

Aca les dejo un glosario del capitulo anterior

Ryujin: En la mitología japonesa era el dragón dios del mar

Apariencia de Akira:

Edad: 13 (Como todos excepto el equipo Gai)

Pelo plateado como Kakashi pero mas brillante, largo hasta la cintura una remera azul oscuro sin mangas pantalón del mismo color y las tradicionales sandalias Ninja. Es delgada, alta como Naruto en la serie común y tiene más pecho que Hinata antes del shippuden, y ojos e color violeta. Es tan hiperactiva como Naruto en la serie común

Apariencia de Naruto

Bueno ya les dije como se ve solo falta el pelo (imagínense este .) pero sin la sonrisa o el traje su espada es algo poco común ya verán por que


	4. Chapter 4

**Un Nuevo ¿Amigo?**

El grupo de Kakashi había llegado a la casa de Tazuna cargando a Akira y Kakashi. Los mencionados se encontraban durmiendo por el extremo agotamiento. Durante ese tiempo Sasuke y Sakura los estuvieron cuidando

Sueño de Akira

Se ve a la joven Akira enfrente de in campo de batalla todo estaba incendiado rodeado de cadáveres en frente de ella se encontraba un joven, quien por su apariencia no debería tener mas de 16 años, en su mano empuñaba una katana de hoja negra de alrededor de un metro, en su otra mano llevaba una segunda espada que tenia un diseño extraño era recta y tenia un mango que parecía una cruz adornada por varias joyas, también cargada una extraña lanza en su espalda parecía que la punta estaba muy gastada y atada a un palo casi podrido, su torso y espalda estaba totalmente al aire dejando ver varios músculos por años de entrenamiento al igual varias cicatrices por años de batalla. Su cabello rubio caía hasta sus hombros, mantenía una cara seria mientras veía lo que parecía ser su enemigo cuando Akira iba a ver lo que era…. Se despierta

Mundo real

Akira se despertaba muy agitada y bañada en sudor a su lado estaba su Jounin-sensei quien también se encontraba inconsciente. En ese momento Akira entro en su mente para hablar con su "huésped".

Akira: Ryujin-sama vengo en busca de tu sabiduría. Akira siempre se dirigía con respeto hacia Ryujin, a pesar de cómo era la personalidad de la chica, ella le tenia un

gran respeto y cariño ya que había sido como un padre para ella.

Ryujin: Que necesitas pequeña. Dijo el dragón quien tenia el aspecto de un hombre de 50 años, calvo mirada atenta y vestía una yukata gris y en ves del mar en la tormenta había una planicie y un árbol en el centro, bajo este estaba el dragón esperando sentado en una mesa con una taza de te. La chica al ver esto se acerca y toma asiento- que se te ofrece Akira-chan.

Akira: Sabes, odio que me preguntes lo obvió. Dijo mientras tomaba su te

Ryujin: Akira-chan tu y yo somos 2 individuos…

Akira: Y por eso tu no miras en mis recuerdos para no invadir mi intimidad, necesitas otro discurso. Dijo en forma aburrida mientras tomaba mas te

Ryujin: Esta bien, has venido a hablar sobre ese sueño verdad. Dijo poniendo un semblante serio

Akira: si parecía tan real hasta podía sentir la energía de esa persona, era un presentimiento que no tenia desde…

Ryujin: La destrucción de tu clan verdad. Dijo en forma calmada para comprobar la acción de la chica- aun lo recuerdas ¿O me equivoco?

Akira: No, aun lo recuerdo muy bien

Flash Back

1 año antes de la "muerte" de Naruto

Se ve la cede del clan Takahashi siendo incendiada, se oían gritos de terror por todos lados los adultos y adolescentes trataban de repeler a los invasores, aunque todos los miembros del clan luchaban con gran valor no podian hacerle frente a los invasores quienes no eran mas de 6. Finalmente los invasores habían llegado a la casa principal del complejo. En esa casa vivía una Akira de 7 años y su familia

Guardia: Raion-sama nos superan en numero debo evacuarlo

Raion: No, saca a m hija de aquí, yo retendré a los invasores. Dijo Raion líder del clan era un hombre alto morocho, músculos pero no en exceso, tenia el pelo marrón oscuro hasta la cintura atado en una cola, no aparentaba mas de 35 años. En su espalda había una Wakizashi enfundada en una vaina negra se veía como todo un guerrero

Guardia: Como ordene Raion-sama, Akira-sama venga conmigo. Dijo el shinobi

Akira (de 7 años): Pero oto-san. Dijo la niña entre lagrimas

Raion: Akira debes vivir eres el legado de nuestro clan, eres la Guardiana del Mar. Vive Ryujin te cuidara como lo hizo con tu madre, ahora vete yo estaré

bien. Luego de decir esto deja que Akira se valla con el guardia

Mientras su hija y el guardia escapaban el se quedo para pelear en cuanto los enemigos entraron el hizo sellos y grito: Raiton Nagare Dento no Jutsu, rápidamente los rayos se dirigieron hacia los invasores pero uno de ellos se puso enfrente y absorbió el ataque

Raion: Veo que quieren mas entonces prueben esto Raiton: Kaminari Ryu No Kami No Jutsu (dios dragón del trueno es un invento mío) en ese instante un poco de electricidad apareció en la espalda de Raion hasta que tuvo la forma de un gran dragón de trueno, era tan grande que sobresalía de la mansión, rápidamente el dragón ataca pero es absorbido nuevamente por el mismo sujeto.- Imposible es mi mejor Jutsu. De repente es empujado hacia atrás por una extraña energia, cuando choca contra la pared un extraño sujeto lleno de pirsings se le acerca y le pregunta

¿?: Donde esta la jinchuriki. Como respuesta solo obtuvo un golpe que evito fácilmente el pronuncia- Veo que no has entendido, ahora conocerás el verdadero significado del DOLOR.

Fuera del complejo del clan Akira y su guardia escapaban pero se dieron vuelta cuando escucharon unas extrañas palabras y vieron con horror como un cráter cubría toda la zona que algunas vez fue la sede del clan Takahashi.

Fin Del Flash Back

Akira: Y el resto es historia pero no evita ser triste. Dijo la chica mientras terminaba su te y lo apoyaba en la mesita.- ¿Que me puedes decir de este hombre?

Ryujin: No se por lo que senti es un ser de gran poder y tendra algo que ver en tu vida, no se si para bien o mal. Bien es todo por ahora ve que tu sensei esta despertando.

Mundo Real

Akira se despertaba de su charla mental para encontrarse con su sensei.

Kakashi: Ah Akira veo que estas bien eso me alegra. Dijo mostrando su ojito feliz

Akira: Si estoy bien. Hizo una pausa.- Kakashi-sensei usted es familia de Sasuke

Kakashi: NO. dijo de forma rápida y directa

Akira: Pero el sharingan de donde lo saco

Kakashi: Es una historia de la que no quiere hablar. Dijo con vos nostalgica y triste recordando a Obito y Rin

En ese momento entran Sakura y Sasuke. La pelirosa es la primera en hablar

Sakura: Veo que ya estan mejor.

Akira: Si pero. Dijo mientras pensaba una forma de explicar lo que paso con Zabusa, cosa que noto Sasuke

Sasuke: si quieres explicar algo no lo hagas, eres mi compañera y se que puedo confiar en tí así que no te hagas tanto drama. Hablo tratando de ser "cortez"

Sakura: Lo mismo digo Akira, eres mi compañera y mi amiga. Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Akira: Amigos. susurro con una sonrisa y algunas lagrimas en los ojos

En El Bosque a Varios Kilómetros 

Vemos a Haku tratando de atender a Zabusa pero este le dice que es muy bruta. Luego de unos momentos en los que Haku ayudaba a Zabusa, ambos sienten un chackra gigantesco era tan fuerte que no se podian parar. Cuando el dueño de ese chackra se les acerco vieron que solo era un niño de tan solo 13 años

Haku: ¿Quien eres tu? Dijo en forma amenazadora mientras tomaba uno se sus senbon

Naruto: Baja el arma estaras muerta antes de tocarme con eso. Contesto en un tono monotono.

Con un cabeceo Zabusa le indico a Haku que se calmara, esta hizo caso

Zabusa: Eres Uzumaki Naruto ¿verdad?. Dijo en tono serio

Naruto: Vaya no sabía que era alguien famoso, supongo que debes ser una de mis fans. De un momento a otro Naruto aparecio muy cerca del rostro de Haku quien se habia impresionado por la velocidad del chico.- Eres muy bonita. Esto hizo sonrojar a la chica incluso en esa situacion

Zabuza: Que quieres. Dijo en tono despectivo

Naruto: Charlar. Dijo apareciendo cerca de Zabusa

Zabuza: De que quieres charlar. Pregunto aun esceptico

Naruto: El clima, comidas favoritas o ¿por que estas con Gatou? Pregunto en tono serio

Zabuza: Tengo mis motivos. Mientras trataba de levantarse

Naruto: Mejor empieza a hablar por que sino tendre que entrar en tu mente y no te gusta... no pudo terminar porque alguien lo sujeto por la garganta

Haku: No vuelvas a amenazar a Zabuza-san en mi presecencia. Mientras ponia un senbon a la altura del cuello

Naruto: Lo mismo digo Haku-chan, no te interpongas en mi camino. Mientras aparecia en su espalda y le golpeaba el cuello para desmayarla

Cuando levanto su espada con intencion de matarla es detenido por la voz de Zabuza

Zabuza: Detente tu quieres hablar conmigo, no le hagas daño. En susurro.- Por favor

Naruto: Y dicen que los shinobis no tienen sentimientos. Dijo mientras enfundaba su espada

Zabuza: Nunca quisiste matarla ¿verdad? Hablo con voz fria para aparentar

Naruto: Soy un gran actor. Hizo una pausa.- Ahora quiero saber porque haces esto

Zabuza: Ya lo sabes para que preguntas. Eso son mas a una afirmación

Naruto: Solo me lo imagino, pero viendote, diria que estas desesperado por dinero para poder terminar tu golpe de estado fallido, ¿ me equivoco?. Pregunto con una sonrisa cínica

Zabuza: No, pero has venido a matarme. Dijo esperando lo peor

Naruto: No, vengo a pedirte ayuda. Eso si había sorprendido a Zabuza, escucho hablar del niño y se suponía que el podría hacerle frente sin ningún problema incluso con la ayuda de Haku no podrían vencerlo

Zabuza: ¿ Para que?. Pregunto desconfiado, Naruto sonrío de forma sombría

Naruto: Todo a su tiempo. Y desapareció en una ráfaga de aire

Mientras tanto Kakashi les había explicado su teoría sobre Zabuza y les había impuesto el ejercicio de escalar árboles, el cual Sakura logro rápidamente, mientras que Akira y Sasuke solo llegaron hasta la mitad. Luego habían vuelto para cenar anteriormente conocieron a Tsunami e Inari, quien les había planteado su opinión de porque no valía la pena lo que hacían.

Sakura: Disculpe pero quien es el de la foto parece rasgada. Cuando dijo esto Inari se levanto y se fue

Tsunami: El era mi esposo. Dijo con aire nostálgico y triste

Tazuna: Por aquí lo llamaban el héroe del pueblo. Y les cuenta la historia, cuando termina Akira se levanta

Kakashi: ¿A donde vas? Pregunto Kakashi mientras leía su Icha Icha Paradise

Akira: A demostrarle a Inari que todavía ay héroes. Dijo decidida y con una gran sonrisa. Cuando salio Sasuke la siguió de cerca

Sasuke: Voy a evitar que haga estupideces. Ante la mirada acusadora de Kakashi

"_No puede ser Sasuke-Kun y Akira…. Cha no quiero ni pensarlo"_

Mientras en la habitación de Inari, este lloraba mientras susurraba "porque papi" y sostenía la foto de un hombre joven.

¿?: Llorar no sirve de nada pequeño. Dijo una persona, que estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana

Inari: ¿Q-Quien eres? Pregunto asustado

¿? : Un amigo ¿quieres?. Dijo mientras le extendía una bolsa con algunos dulces.- ayuda a aliviar las penas

Inari: gracias, creo. Mientras tomaba uno y lo comía.- Pero quien eres.

¿?: Puedes llamarme NUN. Dijo con un tono serio pero no intimidante

Inari: Y a que viniste.

NUN: A, matar a Gatou. Dijo muy tranquilo pero cuando Inari escucho esto se puso frío y sombrío

Inari: Nadie puede con Gatou, mejor vete tu no sabes nada. Pero NUN ni se inmuto, solo le pregunto si quería otro dulce pero el niño le pego un manotazo a la bolsa e hizo que se cayera.- tu no entiendes nada

NUN: Que lastima, eran deliciosos. Pero luego se volteo a Inari.- Escúchame, hay algo que ames. Pregunto sin elevar la vos

Inari: Si, a mi mama y a mi abuelo. Dijo muy inocente

NUN: ¿Y que harás cuando venga Gatou?, dejaras que los mate. Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al niño quien solo pudo bajar la cabeza y llorar.- Llorar no servirá, debes proteger lo que amas porque cuando lo pierdas nada los devolverá, no digo que vayas y enfrentes a Gatou pero si que cuando veas que están en peligro pienses en si vas a correr o los vas a ayudar, si haces lo correcto todos vivirán, entiendes. Pregunto con su ya habitual tono serio

Inari: Si. Dijo con la cabeza agachada

Naruto: Bien, nos vemos. Luego desaparece

En Konoha la situación no era muy buena ya que el pobre Hokage estuvo soportando los reclamos de Anko y su explicación de la historia sin algún que otro insulto dirigido al pelirrubio

Sarutobi: Entonces, según lo que me has contado el se encontraba cerca de Nami No Kuni, y cuando estabas inconsciente crees que se aya dirigido hacia allá es posible que este en esa dirección. Dijo el Hokage con cierto aire de esperanza

Anko: Si, le solicito ir para encargarme de él personalmente. Mientras tronaba sus nudillos y tenia una mirada amenazante acompañada por una sonrisa sádica.

Sarutobi: No, creo que debes preparar los exámenes chunnin que se celebran el próximo mes. Dijo deprimiendo a la joven mujer- Creo que o mejor es enviar un escuadrón ambu a buscarle.

Anko: Con todo respeto, creo que esa seria una terrible idea el no uso el poder del Kyubi para vencerme, ni a los otros ninjas y si manda ambus, quienes probablemente lo odien, lo ataquen sin razón y el jamás quiera volver. Dijo con cara seri pero después puso una sonrisa extraña.- Pero no se preocupe la gran Anko tiene un plan. El parecía querer pelear con gente fuerte así que porque no lo invitamos a los exámenes Chunnin.

El Hokage primero alzo una ceja pero el plan parecía bueno

Sarutobi: Bien Anko, enviare a un halcón para que le avise a Kakashi. Dijo Sarutobi mientras fumaba un poco

Anko: Pero ¿por que?. Dijo decepcionada pensando que ella seria la enviada

Sarutobi: por que el esta ahora mismo en esa zona, bien puedes retirarte. Acto continuo Anko salio con un humor de los mil diablos.- Espero que llegue. Dijo mientras terminaba de escribir y ponía el mensaje en un halcón

…..

Bien termino este capi ya se que es corto pero es lo que hay tengo varios problemas por la falta de inspiración haci que necesito ayuda


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias a todos los fans que me alientan con sus reviews quisiera invitarlos a que leyeran mi proyecto de Star Wars: Los Fantasmas es una versión mía de un universo paralelo a las pelis

…

**El Zorro En La Tierra De Las Olas **

En el bosque se encontraban Akira y Sasuke tratando de trepar un árbol, mientras Kakashi leía su libro favorito, cuando de repente escucharon un halcón el cual se dirigió hacia Kakashi. Cuando llego el copy-nin abrió el mensaje, seguidamente se escucho algo caer al suelo

Akira: Guau Kakashi-sensei dejo caer su libro al suelo, creía que era su posesión mas preciada. Dijo medio divertida

Pero Kakashi seguía mirando fijamente el pedazo de papel hasta que súbitamente lo cerro y se empezó a ir sin antes decir

Kakashi: Chicos practiquen por una hora mas y vuelvan a la casa de Tazuna.

Akira: Pero que era ese papel Kakashi-sensei. dio muy curiosa

Kakashi: Asuntos jounin, mejor siga en lo suyo.

Akira: Pero no es justo yo quiero saber T.T. haciendo un puchero

Sasuke: Ya te dijo que es un asunto jounin respeta a tu superior. (Mostró respeto viene el Apocalipsis)

Akira: No te hagas el guay Sasuke. Dijo mirándolo con ojos eléctricos y Sasuke respondió con lo mismo. Decidiendo ignorar esto Kakashi se retiro

En el escondite de Gatou estaban Zabusa, acostado en una cama y Haku a su lado

Gatou: Veo que los ninjas de la niebla son patéticos. Esto provoco que Zabusa y Haku se molestaran y pusieran caras amenazantes, provocando que los espadachines desenvainaran sus espadas, pero Gatou los detuvo.- No se enfaden hable sin pensar. Hablo con vos casi humilde cosa que sorprendió a todos

Gatou: Ahora necesitaría su ayuda en un nuevo trabajo, pero no se alarmen les pagare mas.

Zabusa: Nosotros ya tenemos un trabajo así que el resto no es problema nuestro. Dijo Zabusa en tono despectivo

Gatou: Si pero este trabajo no es común, ese niño es la mayor amenaza que puedas conocer. Dijo con ojos llenos de terror

Zabusa: Así que un niño te causa problemas. Dijo Zabusa casi riéndose, pero con la certeza de saber quien es

Gatou: Pero tu no lo conoces, ver a ese niño era como ver a la muerte a la cara. Dijo lleno de temor mientras divagaba

**Flash Back **

Se ve a un niño de no mas de 11 años empuñando un katana de hoja negra a su lado parecía haber un zorro con un extraña mirada casi parecía sádica. La espada apuntaba a un hombre en el piso muerto del miedo. Estos se encontraban en una mansión que estaba siendo consumida por el fuego y había decenas de cadáveres o agonizando

Gatou: Por favor tenme piedad, te daré lo que quieras. Dijo suplicando por su vida

Naruto: ¿Eso fue lo que les distes a las persona que te lo pidieron? Dijo el niño con una voz que le helaría la sangre al mas cruel de los asesinos

Gatou: Se que actúe mal pero si me dejas ir jamás me volverás a ver. Pero al ver al niño levantar la katana, cerro sus ojos esperando su inminente fin el cual nunca llego. Al abrir sus ojos vio como el niño guardaba su espada.

Naruto: No creas que lo hago por piedad o lastima. Es una noche muy hermosa y perfecta como para mancharla con la sangre de una alimaña como tu. Hizo una pausa.- Si te vuelvo a ver. Hizo una pausa cambiando sus ojos por unos rojos y unas voz espectral.- me devorare tu alma. Luego se retiro acompañado por su pequeño acompañante

**Fin Del Flash Back**

Gatou: Bien, si lo eliminan les pagare el triple ¿aceptan?

Zabusa: Nosotros ya tenemos un trabajo y no nos interesa meternos en tus asuntos personales. Dijo tendido desde su cama

Gatou: Maldito. Cuando se le iba a acercar Haku le agarra el brazo con gran fuerza.-Dile que se detenga me romperá el brazo. Y antes que los espadachines desenvainaran la adolescente los tomo por las muñecas a ambos

Zabusa: Haku. Al escuchar su nombre la chica los soltó. Luego Gatou salio habiendo susurrado un par de maldiciones

Haku: Que piensa Zabusa-san. Hablo Haku volviéndose a sentar a un lado de la cama

Zabusa: Que ese chico es mucho más fuerte de lo que demostró. Hizo una pausa para sonreír.- esto será interesante

**Con El Rubio**

El caminaba tranquilamente por el pueblo, mientras miraba los locales con escasa mercadería, siguió caminando hasta que vio una señora con tres niño de nos mas de 5 años pidiendo una limosna, cuando el rubio se acerco dejo caer una bolsa con comida de quien sabe donde. Esto sorprendió a la mujer que lloraba de felicidad

Mujer: Gracias. Dijo en susurro, el rubio solo cabeceo asintiendo afirmativamente y siguió su camino.

Al llegar al puerto vio una chica, que seguramente era de su edad, con cabello violeta oscuro pero muy brillante, vestía una remera de manga corta color azul marino, pantalones cortos color beige y unas sandalias. Tenía un cuerpo envidiable para su edad y una cara angelical pero con rastros de haber llorado.

Naruto: Hola, quieres un dulce. Hablo el chico con vos fría y monótona.

¿?: Arigato. Dijo mientras tomaba uno que le había ofrecido el chico.- Dime de donde eres pareces un forastero.

Naruto: Si, es verdad no soy de aquí en realidad no soy de ningún lado. Mientras se sentaba a su lado

¿?: ¿Y por que has venido? aquí no hay nada. Dijo la chica bastante triste

Naruto: Vine a encargarme de eso. Dijo frío pero la chica se le ilumino la cara pero rápidamente se fue

¿?: Gracias, pero no queremos ver otro muerto ya perdimos a Kaiza-san.

Naruto: Si, ya lo se. La chica lo miro con duda.- Lo escuche por ahí

¿?: Entonces porque insistes.

Naruto: Ya me eh encontrado antes con Gatou, la ultima vez que nos vimos casi se orina. Dijo con un casi imperceptible deje de diversión. Pero esto sirvió para traer un poco de esperanza a la chica

¿?: Gracias. Susurro, aunque llego a los oídos del chico quien solo cabeceo- ¿Tienes nombre?

Naruto: Llámame Naruto y ¿tu como te llamas?. Pregunto el chico viendo al frente con una mirada firme.

¿?: Umiko me llamo Umiko. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Naruto: Es un lindo nombre y además va contigo, niña del mar. Dijo bastante sereno. La chica cuando lo veía notaba que su aire era de seguridad y fuerza. Y tenia también una cierta sensación que la hacia sentirse cómoda. Cuando lo vio de cerca noto que era guapo y se sonrojo

"_Es__ fuerte no, es muy fuerte. Tendré fe una vez mas"_. Pensó para si la chica

Naruto: Bueno me retiro. Dijo mientras se ponía de pie

Umiko: Es-espera, tienes donde quedarte. Dijo de forma exaltada

Naruto: No, no tengo. Dijo mientras seguía caminando.

Umiko: si quieres puedes venir a mi casa ahí solo estamos mi niisan y yo. Dijo la chica bastante sonrojada

Naruto: No quiero ser una molestia. Dijo el rubio dando se vuelta y mirando con cara seria.

Umiko: No es ningún problema nos gusta ayudar a la gente. Dijo aun mas sonrojada

Naruto: De acuerdo se lo agradezco mucho Umiko-san. Dijo con vos muy formal

Una vez llegaron a la casa se encontraron con un joven que aparentada 16 años pelo rojo y facciones muy finas pero entre sus brazos había una katana . El joven cuando escucho la puerta abrirse se despertó súbitamente, cuando Naruto vio sus ojos noto los ojos de un asesino y viceversa.

¿?: ¿Quien eres? Dijo en tono serio

Umiko: Lo invite a pasar la noche. Dijo un poco tímida, enfrente de su hermano. Acto seguido el joven se levanto y vio de cerca de Naruto, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron ambos asintieron

¿?: Bienvenido, puedes me llamo Kenshin. Dijo sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano

Naruto: Un placer Kenshin, mi nombre es Naruto. Dijo en forma fría, pero no distante. Al ver esto Umiko suspiro aliviada, su hermano no era mala persona pero tenia tendencia a desconfiar de cualquiera, era raro que actuara así con un extraño que recién conocía

Kenshin: ¿Umiko nos haces la cena? Pregunto volteándose a su hermana.

Umiko: Si claro Nissan. Después ella fue a la cocina a preparar una sencilla cena. Pero con el bloqueo de Gatou no tenían muchos ingredientes.

Kenshin: Disculpa que no tengamos mucha comida, pero compartiremos lo que podamos. Hablo un poco serio pero no amenazante o distante

Naruto: Yo creo que una comida preparada con empeño puede ser la mas deliciosa aunque no se haga con los ingredientes mas finos. Dijo mientras saboreaba la sopa.- Exquisito, eres una gran cocinera. Esto hizo que Umiko sonriera de forma un poco tonta

Umiko: Gracias. Pasaron el resto de la cena sin mucha charla pero con un aire agradable a su alrededor. Después de comer Umiko se retiro a dormir y dejo a Kenshin y Naruto solos. El primero le ofreció un poco de sake en unos platillos, a los que contra todo pronostico Naruto acepto.

Kenshin: Creí que no bebías por tu edad. Dijo mientras servia un poco en cada recipiente

Naruto: Mi neesan dice que es bueno para ver como te sientes, si sabe bien te sientes bien, si sabe mal algo te perturba. Pero creo que solo es una alcohólica. Dijo con un imperceptible tono burlón.

Kenshin: No sabía que los bijuus bebían. Dijo mientras tomaba su ración

Naruto: Nada se te escapa eh. Dijo en tono serio

Kenshin: No, pero yo no te juzgare te acabo de conocer pero me simpatizas y a mi hermana también. Y sobre lo del sake mi maestro decía lo mismo. Dijo mientras volvía a servir.

Naruto: Y que harás con Gatou. Mientras ambos tomaban y repetían el proceso

Kenshin: Eso depende de si me ayudaras o no a detener a Gatou porque solo no puedo. Nuevamente dedicándose a su bebida.

Naruto: De acuerdo nos encargaremos de el en 3 días.

Kenshin: En esos días se terminara el puente ¿verdad? Supongo que asumes que Gatou enviara a sus asesinos traes Tazuna-san, pero posteriormente los traicionara. Dijo notando que se les acabo el sake

Naruto: Vaya esa parece la trama de una historia. Sonriendo pero no burlándose

Kenshin: Gracias, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que será en el puente ¿verdad?. Obteniendo un cabeceo en forma afirmativa por parte de Naruto.- Tengo mas sake ¿quieres? Dijo con una sonrisa, otro cabeceo afirmativo. Y así pasaron un rato en un ambiente entre camaradas bebiendo sake hablando sobre cosas que solo entre ellos entenderían

**Casa de Tazuna: Paralelo al evento de Naruto**

Una vez volvieron de su entrenamiento se sorprendieron al ver a Inari disculparse por su anterior comportamiento, cosa que sorprendió a su madre y abuelo, la cena paso tranquila. Cuando termino Inari se retiro a su cuarto

NUN: Veo que tomaste enserio lo que te dije. Mientras se recargaba en la pared con los ojos cerrados y apariencia serena

Inari: Si, pensé lo que me dijiste, si mi padre me viera me estaría recordando su dicho. Dijo con vos nostálgica pero no llorando.- Yo lo admiro y deje que su sueño se olvidara, aun no se que hacer pero no llorare y encontrare una respuesta. Dijo con una extraña firmeza en su voz llena de optimismo.

NUN: Bien Inari, se valiente pero no entupido, razona antes de actuar pero nunca dejes que el miedo o desesperación te controlen. Le dijo mientras le daba una bolsa con caramelos que Inari acepto con una sonrisa.

Inari: Puede preguntarte una cosa. Dijo mientras comía algunos caramelos

NUN: Dime. Mientras se iba

Inari: De donde sacas estas cosas. Señalando la bolsa con caramelos

NUN: Eso no importa lo que importa es el sabor. A punto de irse.

Inari: Como te llamas. Grito

NUN: Naruto. Desapareció en un sushin

"_Naruto-san, Naruto-niichan continuare con el sueño de mi padre__". Pensó el pequeño niño_

**Noche anterior a la batalla**

Naruto y Kenshin se preparaban afilando sus armas mientras tomaban un poco de sake (dios par de alcohólicos). De repente entro Umiko

Umiko: Entonces irán a pelear con Gatou. Dijo con vos firme

Kenshin: Si, Naruto-san y yo nos encargaremos de él. Dijo mientras seguía en su trabajo.

Umiko: Entonces los acompañare. Mientras sacaba un par de dagas y se ponía a afilarlas.

Kenshin: ¿Nos acompañaras? Sin interés ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Umiko: Si no solo a ti te entreno el maestro. Con una mirada muy firme.

Naruto: ¿Por que no se enfrentaron a Gatou antes? A simple vista ambos tienen gran habilidad. Dijo serio pero sin detenerse

Kenshin: Estoy enfermo. Respondió.- Necesito una medicina especial, pero con Gatou ya no puedo conseguir los ingredientes para fabricarla así que trato de ayudar en lo mas posible pero el deterioro de mi cuerpo ya no lo permite, por eso el puente de Tazuna-san es mi esperanza de sobrevivir no creo aguantar mucho mas sin medicina.

Naruto: No respondiste mi pregunta. Dejando su trabajo y enfundando su espada

Kenshin: Por mi estado solo puedo pelear por 5 minutos y mi hermana no podría sola contra tantos bandidos. Terminando su trabajo

Naruto: Entiendo. Después de eso todos se fueron a dormir.

En su mente Naruto empezó una charla con su "hermana"

Kyubi: Hasta que me visitas me estaba aburriendo. Dijo la pelirroja acostada en su celda solo que esta parecía un cuarto con paredes rojas una cama grande todo de un fuerte color rojo (alcanza decir que fácilmente seria el lugar favorito de Jiraiya) y una zorrita que no se quedaba atrás con un ajustado kimono.

Naruto: Eres incurable Hitomi-chan. Lo último lo dijo apropósito para comprobar la reacción de su "prisionera"

Kyubi: Ah yo solo quiero que pases buenas noches como cuando eras un niño, venias y te acurrucabas conmigo. Mientras se acercaba al chico y ponía sus manos detrás de su cuello y lo acercaba a ella hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca.- además es bueno des estresarse de vez en cuando. Mientras le quitaba la camiseta al chico (dato Naruto esta sin su gabardina y en su mente esta como en el mundo real)

Naruto: ¿Así? Hizo una pausa y puso una sonrisa maliciosa que fue captada por Kyubi quien sonrío de la misma forma.- entonces des estrésame. Susurro a la oreja de la chica, cosa que aumento mas su lujuria.

Kyubi: Mi lindo cachorrito ya es todo un macho alfa ¿eh? Se relamió los labios y le dio un corto beso pero cargado de lujuria. Veamos sus habilidades. Susurro a su oído para luego lamerle el lóbulo sensualmente. Luego le quita la camiseta totalmente dejando ver un cuerpo muy bien trabajado por sus años de entrenamiento. El chico si quedarse atrás retiro la soga que ataba el kimono de forma lenta mientras acariciaba su espalda, hasta descender a sus nalgas las cuales apretó ligeramente, provocando un pequeño gemido. Después de retirar la soga retiro el kimono dejando ver sus "dotes"

Naruto: Yo no diría que soy un macho alfa, pero tenerte en mi interior digamos que me da ciertos instintos animales. Luego la empujo sobre la cama, mientras ella solo sonreía. Naruto se puso encima de ella poniendo los brazos de la chica sobre su cabeza y besándola con lujuria

Kyubi: Lo que pasa es que por fin descubriste que soy demasiado hermosa para ignorarme. Dijo con cierta burla, comenzando a quitarle el pantalón.- Y empiezas a aceptar tu lado pervertido. Arrojando el pantalón solo dejando unos boxers que demostraban un bulto por la excitación.

Naruto: Creo que estamos hablando mucho, que no ibas a des estresarme. Mientras masajeaba uno de los pechos de la chica arrancando un par de gemidos

Kyubi: Cierto. Mientras se volvían a besar con aun más lujuria

Alcanzar decir que Naruto pasó muy buenas noches con su compañera

**A La Mañana Siguiente **

El grupo de Kakashi se dirigía hacia el puente. Al poco rato de haberse ido los dos espadachines de Gatou se dirigieron. Cuando entraron tomaron a tsunami como rehén. Cuando se la iban a llevar Inari sale gritando que suelten a su madre pero solo se gana una patada que lo manda a estrellarse. Cuando salían Inari los vuelve a confrontar. Se pone a correr en su dirección haciendo que ambos espadachines saquen sus espadas listos para cortarlo, pero antes otra espada los detuvo

¿?: Atacando personas indefensas que poca clase. Dijo con un semblante inexpresivo

Inari: Naruto-niichan. Dijo muy emocionado

Naruto: ¿niichan? Con duda pero sin enojo o desagrado. Pero rápidamente recordó a los espadachines así que a gran velocidad se separo de ambos y les hizo un corte profundo en el pecho.- ¿Se encuentran bien? Mientras desataba a la mujer y dejaba que fuera con Inari.- Tazuna-san ¿donde esta?

Tsunami: En el puente con los de Konoha, ayúdalos. Dijo desesperada. Cuando dijo los que acompañaban a el constructor se sorprendió bastante pero no dijo nada solo fue en dirección al puente.

…

Bien gente otro capi terminado, me imagine que hubiera hecho Naruto sin estar con el equipo 7, de ahora en mas Naruto va a empezar a formar su propio equipo. Y también quise poner a Naruto un poquitín pervertido, si no les gusta avisen y reedito el capi.

Akira: Yo no aparecí en el capitulo todo es culpa de Naruto. Con cara de demonio

Kakashi: Vamos Akira tu también eres importante pero el es el principal. Dijo con una gotita en la cien tratando de calmar a su alumna

Akira: Pero, yo soy la que lo remplaza yo le voy a traer esperanzas a la gente se supone que yo voy a salvar el mundo T.T. llorando a modo anime

Yo: Lo siento Akira, vas a traer esperanzas pero Naruto tiene algo mas entre manos descúbranlo pronto en el próximo capitulo de Naruto El Espíritu Shinobi


	6. Chapter 6

**Un Fantasma Del Pasado**

En el puente la situación era muy mala todos los trabajadores estaban inconscientes y todo estaba cubierto por una espesa niebla.

Kakashi: Posición de defensa protejan al cliente a toda costa. De repente de las sombras apareció Zabusa acompañado por el Oninin.

Akira: Así que eras un impostor. Con una voz que resaltaba odio.

Zabusa: Haku encárgate del azabache y la peliblanca. Con voz despectiva. Lo que provoco que los chico se pusieran en guardia

Haku: A sus ordenes Zabusa-san. Mientras sacaba unos senbons y se lanzaba al ataque al igual que los chicos.

Los gennins fueron con kunai en mano listos para la batalla. Cuando atacaron fueron detenidos por un par de senbons en cada mano. Haku con cu gran experiencia en batalla se libero del forcejeo y con una mortal pateo a ambos gennins en el mentón enviándolos hacia atrás. Luego hizo sellos y varias agujas de hielo y los dirigió contras los chicos quienes por poco los esquivaron en otro ataque Haku los alejo del grupo y con extraños sellos pronuncio Makyo Hyosho y varios espejos atraparon a los chicos. Rápidamente se metió en uno y empezó a atacar a los chicos con varios senbons, hasta que Akira era incapaz de levantarse, pero Sasuke empezaba a seguirle el ritmo mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos,

"_Que es esto puedo verla. Será el…sharingan" _Pensó fugazmente el chico.

Mientras Kakashi y Zabusa tenían una lucha fiera demostrando sus años de experiencia en el campo de batalla. Hasta que Zabusa le hizo un corte en el pecho a Kakashi. Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un grito de la pelirrosa.

En su escondite Gatou esperaba el regreso de sus hombres pero lo único que recibió fue un peluche con forma de zorro sacándole la lengua. Gatou se espanto sabiendo quien era la persona que usaba zorros. Así que pensó en ir al puente con todos sus hombres y terminar con esto de una vez. Seria su ultimo error.

Mientras cerca del puente un grupo de tres personas caminaba calmadamente pero sus expresiones era duras y frías.

En el puente nuevamente vemos a un Sasuke muy malherido, una Akira con lágrimas en los ojos y una Haku en el suelo inconsciente

Akira: Baka porque, no pedí tu ayuda ¿Por qué lo hiciste?. Mientras sollozaba

Sasuke: No lo se, talvez porque no quiero volver a perder a las personas que so preciadas para mi. Perdón Akira. Y cayó al suelo.

Akira: Sasuke. Y se puso a llorar en su pecho. Pero de repente un chackra gigantesco empezó a salir de ella. Tu¡ tu lo matases. Con voz llena de odio se dirigía a Haku, quien ya se había recuperado y se volvió a esconder en uno de los espejos.

"_Cuanto poder mejor actúo rápido"_ Y empezó a lanzar senbons pero ninguno daba en el blanco. De repente Akira empezó a romper los espejos usando golpes secos. Pero de repente ambas escucharon una voz tétrica

¿?: Suficiente. De la nada parecieron 3 personas el mayo era un pelirrojo que usaba una yukata roja y unos pantalones blancos y sandalias mas 2 espada en su cintura (imaginen a Kenshin en los ovas de samurai x) a su lado había una chica con un traje de una pieza de color azul y las típicas sandalias y un par de dagas en cada lado de su cintura, el ultimo era un chico rubio peinado hacia abajo con mechones rojos una gabardina negra al igual que toda su ropa y una espada en su cintura.

Akira: ¿Quienes son? Mas calmada pero con el chackra todavía saliendo, pero por una extraña razón sentía que lo conocía de algún lado.- Responde

Pero ellos solo la ignoraron y caminaron lentamente hasta Haku.

Haku: Naruto, ¿que haces aquí? Dijo la chica

Naruto: viendo que no te maten. De repente una pequeña expulsión de chackra destruyo los espejos como si fuera cristal común.

Akira: Maldito, dime quien eres. Mientras le tiraba un golpe que el detuvo sin mirarla

Naruto: ¿No escuchases a Haku? mi nombre es Naruto, una mejor pregunta es quien eres tu y que hace Sasuke en el suelo. Mientras miraba con ojos muy fríos

Akira: Como conoces a Sasuke y a esta bruja. Señalando a Haku quien solo frunció un poco el ceño.

Naruto: Disculpa pero no tengo tiempo. Mientras caminaba y veía que Kakashi estaba a punto de rematar a Zabusa con su Raikiri. Antes de que lo golpeara Naruto aparece y detiene el ataque con la vaina de su espada.

Zabusa: Increíble niño. Dijo Zabusa con tono de alivio

Naruto: De nada Zabusa-san. Luego les dirigió una mirada a los perros quienes desaparecieron por el miedo.

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera hablar ven a Gatou acompañado por un grupo compuesto por varios mercenarios

Gatou: Nos volvemos a encontrar pero esta vez no escapara. Dijo con voz confiada (pobre tonto).- ataquen. Seguido varios mercenarios se dirigieron al ataque pero todos cayeron muertos y de repente aparecieron los 2 chicos que acompañaban a Naruto.

Kenshin: Naruto-san terminamos con esto. Mientras se ponía en posición de ataque. Mientras Naruto desenfundaba su espada. Seguidamente se lanzaron al ataque y los mercenarios en vano trataban de detenerlos hasta que asesinaron a la mitad pero de repente se detuvieron y alejaron.

Haku: ¿por que se detuvo Naruto-sama? Hablo Haku que estaba junto a Zabusa.

Naruto: ¿Naruto que? Pero rápidamente contesto.- Esta no es solo nuestra pelea. Y mas atrás estaba todo el pueblo armado con lo que encontraron y al frente estaba Inari.

Inari: Naruto-niichan traje ayuda. Dijo con una voz firme y sonrisa confiada

Viendo esto Gatou decidió escapar a un bote de motor que tenia preparado bajo el puente. Pero cuando intento llegar Naruto y Kenshin se pusieron enfrente de el

Gatou: Es-espera…. Pero no pudo seguir ya que ambos le clavaron sus espadas en el pecho

Naru/Ken: ahora recibirás el Batsu No Sora (Castigo Del Cielo). Habos le quitaron sus espadas y lo cortaron. Kenshin lo decapito y Naruto lo corto a la mitad y con los poderes de su espada los restos de Gatou fueron incinerados. Viendo esto los mercenarios se lanzaron al agua para tratar de escapar. Una vez terminaron su tarea, Naruto se acerco a Sasuke que era cuidado por Akira y Sakura, la segunda se puso en posición defensiva con kunai en mano

Sakura: Aléjate de Sasuke-Kun o….

Naruto: Me mataras. Hablo en forma tranquila mientras agarraba su mano y se la ponía en el pecho.- vamos hazlo. La chica titubeo.- no eres una asesina. Y aparto a la chica. Cuando se acerco al cuerpo de Sasuke y empezó a emanar un chackra curativo de color rojo; en pocos segundos Sasuke se puso a toser.- bienvenido Sasuke-chan. Dijo en tono frío.

Sasuke: Uzumaki….Naruto. Y se volvió a desmayar

Cuando termino de curar a Sasuke se volvió a reunir con sus compañeros, pero antes de irse Kakashi lo detuvo

Kakashi: Naruto. Llamando la atención del chico.- El Hokage me ah informado de tu existencia te pide que vuelvas a Konoha. Hablo con vos formal.

Naruto: Dile al anciano que no me interesa. Siguió caminando

Kakashi: El Hokage pensó que dirías eso. Saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo lanzo al rubio quien ni siquiera volteo para atraparlo- Te invitan oficialmente a los exámenes chunnin serán dentro de un mes eres bienvenido si deseas venir. Hablo el jounnin

Naruto: Un protector de Konoha, viejo astuto. Mientras veía el objeto y luego lo guarda.- sino encuentro nada interesante iré a la aldea.

Kakashi: Entonces ¿vendrás con nosotros? Pregunto expectante

Naruto: El examen es en un mes, ya te dije sino encuentro nada que hacer iré. Se dirigió a los 4 restantes Zabusa, Haku, Kenshin y Umiko.- Ustedes que harán. Esperando la respuesta de sus _"camaradas" _

Kenshin: Yo iré contigo, si mi hermana quiere venir empezaremos de nuevo y te seguiremos ¿Qué dices Umiko?

Umiko: Iré contigo Naruto-san, te seguiré hasta la muerte. Haciendo un saludo militar chistoso con una sonrisa. El mencionado solo asintió

Naruto: Zabusa-san, Haku-chan. Mirándolos

Haku: Iré contigo Naruto-sama, te seguiré hasta el final. Haciendo una reverencia

Naruto: No me digas sama me hace sentir viejo. Mirando al restante.- Y tu Zabusa-san

Zabusa: También te seguiré, Naruto-sama. Haciendo otra reverencia

Naruto: De acuerdo es hora de irnos. Cuando empezaban a irse

Akira: Espera. Grito a todo pulmón.- Quien te crees para venir aquí y hacerte el guay ¿por que no vienes y peleas conmigo? ¿seguro que eres su aliado y planeas atacarnos cuando nos distraigamos?

Kakashi: Akira cálmate el esta de nuestro y el esta fuera de tu nivel. Dijo tratando de parar a su alumna

Akira: ¿Así? Suiton: **Mizu Shooku (proyectil de agua). Seguido Akira lanzo un chorro de agua a gran presión que Naruto detuvo con su mano.**

**Naruto: te falta entrenamiento ahora no molestes Fuuton: Hado no Kaze (onda de viento). De repente de la mano de Naruto salio una gran cantidad de aire que mando a Akira a estamparse contra el muro dislocándole el hombro y cortándose un poco el abdomen con un pedazo de acero cortado. Naruto se le acerco lentamente.**

**Kakashi: Espera que harás. Estaba muy cansado para ayudar a su estudiante. Sakura y Sasuke, quien ya se había despertado veían con impotencia como ese desconocido se acercaba a su compañera a hacerle quien sabe que. Akira cerró instintivamente sus ojos.**

**Cuando Naruto se le acerco puso su mano en el brazo de la chica y la otra en el abdomen. Cosa que hizo sonrojar a la chica incluso en esa situación porque la mano de Naruto era calida y firme. Pero de repente ya no sentía dolor en su brazo y su abdomen estaba empezando a ser curado.**

**Naruto: Debería escoger sus batallas con más cuidado Akira-san. Dijo con vos fría. Akira se reprochaba una y otra vez su comportamiento en cualquier situación el estaría inconsciente en el piso pero el tenia un aire fuerte y tranquilizador. Pero sus sentidos se fueron al demonio cuando vio los ojos del chico, eran tan fríos como el hielo, con una inocencia digna de su edad, pero con un pequeño brillo de malicia y una sutil tristeza; quedo totalmente hipnotizada ante sus ojos, puso una mano en la mejilla del chico y empezó a acariciarlo con suavidad. Cuando sus compañeros y sensei la vieron no dieron crédito a lo que pasaba, su compañera la chica hiperactiva, agresiva y malhumorada estaba con cara de soñadora y un visible sonrojo acariciando la mejilla del chico.**

**Kakashi: etto… ¿Akira estas bien? Dijo Kakashi con una gotita en su sien. Cuando escucho eso la chica despertó de su transe y lanzo un puñetazo al chico quien simplemente lo esquivo **

**Naruto: Veo que ya se encuentra mejor pero no me parece forma de agradecer. Luego se fue junto a sus compañeros en un sushin.- Nos vamos dijo en tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Volviendo a hacer otro sushin se fueron.**

**Akira: Maldito pervertido venir a acercarse tanto. Con un su cara totalmente roja.**

**Sakura: Yo creo que estabas muy cómoda. Casi riéndose.**

**Cerca de ahí Sasuke apretaba con fuerza sus puños, el conocía a ese chico, no solo lo salvo hace años sino que aparece otra vez para volver a salvarlo era frustrante. Viendo esto Kakashi se le acerca.**

**Kakashi: Ya conocías a Naruto ¿verdad? Ya sabiendo la respuesta**

**Sasuke: Si y no me haga decirlo se que usted sabe en que circunstancias pero el estaba…..**

**Kakashi: Muerto. Algo así ya lo sabrás Sasuke. Seguidamente se fue a tratar de parar a las chicas que estaban a punto de empezar una discusión.**

**Y así pasaron los 2 días faltantes.**

**Tazuna: Les agradezco por todo lo que hicieron. Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- me preguntaba donde estaba el otro chico a ver si podíamos darle las gracias. Pero Sasuke solo apretó los puños en señal de enojo. Por suerte solo Kakashi y Tazuna lo notaron.**

**Kakashi: Bueno, mejor nos retiramos fue un placer. Dijo Kakashi**

**Akira: Si claro fue interesante. Tratando de no recordar el incidente en el puente.- Y pórtate bien Inari. Dijo mientras le alborotaba la cabeza al niño**

**Inari: Si, lo are Akira fue un placer conocernos. Dijo con una sonrisa**

**Kakashi: Bueno en marcha equipo. Dijo mostrando su ojito feliz y se dirigieron a Konoha.**

**Inari: Ey abuelo que nombre tendrá el puente. Dijo el niño mirando a su abuelo**

**Tazuna: Pensaba ponerle, El Súper Puente Del Grandioso Tazuna, pero eso alejaría a los turistas, así que haba que pensar. Poniéndose en pose pensativa**

**Inari: ¿Que tal El Gran Puente De Naruto? Pregunto con cara inocente**

**Tazuna: Y a que viene ese nombre**

**Inari: Es el nombre de la persona que me devolvió la esperanza. Dijo sonriendo**

**Tazuna: El Gran Puente De Naruto. Se puso a reflexionar.- Suena bien de acuerdo ese será el nombre del puente.- hizo una pausa.- Eso si atraerá turistas. Y empezó a reír como maniaco ganándose varias gotitas estilo anime de parte de todos los que estaban ahí.**

**En otro lugar cerca de ahí se encontraba el rubio con su nuevo equipo descansando, ya que había caído la noche.**

**"_Ir a Konoha" _****pensó el rubio pero fue interrumpido**

**Kyubi: ¿Planeas ir? Haciéndolo aparecer en su mente, con el mismo decorado **

Naruto: No lo se, talvez….

Kyubi: Ya olvidaste lo que te hicieron. Hablo con voz seria pero con preocupación que escondía muy bien, podía negarlo u ocultarlo todo lo que quisiera pero ella quería al rubio.

Naruto: No.

Kyubi: Entonces, no vallas…. no quiero….que te vuelvan a lastimar. Lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro y abrazo al chico

Naruto: Sabes Hitomi-chan eres muy cambiante, un segundo eres la chica mas bondadosa del mundo. Correspondiendo el abrazo.- y al otro una zorra dominada por la lujuria. Apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.-Pero si no fueras así no serias mi Hitomi-chan. Y la beso suavemente en los labios.

Kyubi: No te pongas tierno, que eso arruina la diversión. Besándolo con pasión a lo que Naruto corresponde empezando a acariciar su espalda con una mano y con la otra su muslo derecho. Cuando el beso termino por falta de aire Naruto empezó a descender por el cuello de la chica quien empezó a respirar agitada por los fogosos besos de Naruto en su cuello y lo hábiles que eran sus manos, es cierto que era la segunda vez que hacían esto pero Naruto tenia el don de _"aprender rápido" _. Pero sus pensamientos fueron bloqueados cuando Naruto llego a sus pechos. Con su boca empezó a amamantarse de uno, succionándolo, lamiéndolo y jugando con su pezón. La chica no queriendo quedarse atrás empezó a quitarle la gabardina y la camiseta. En pocos segundos ambos estaban desnudos sobre la cama con sus manos entrelazadas sobre la cabeza de la chica. Después de un rato embistiéndola se dejo caer a un lado de la cama y Hitomi apoyo su cabeza en su pecho entrelazando una de sus manos, con la otra el joven acariciaba a su compañera.

Naruto: Eres maravillosa Hitomi-chan. Mantenía una voz seria pero no ojos gélidos, eran un poco más calidos. El no la amaba, pero jamás dejaría que insinuaran que ella no es especial para el.

Kyubi: Arigato Naruto-Kun, tu también eres magnifico en esto. Mientras acariciaba el torso de su amante.- dime ya sabes que harás

Naruto: Iremos a Konoha sabes que a la larga tendríamos que ir. Mientras miraba el techo sin apartar la vista.- Confiaba en mi ¿si? Mientras le daba un suave toque en la nariz con ambas manos entrelazadas.

Kyubi: De acuerdo lo are mi pequeño Koibito (amante). Dijo mientras sonreía y se empezaba a quedar dormida.

Naruto: gracias Hitomi

Hitomi: De nada… Naruto…Kun. Quedando dormida

"_Es tan hermosa con ese rostro angelical"._ Mientras la miraba con sus serenos ojos azules. Luego el mismo quedo dormido

Bien Gente otro capi terminado me gustaria que leyeran mi historia de Star Wars y dejaran algun Review.

Otra noticia se me acabo la inspiración por ahora esperen un poco y viene el proximo capi


	7. Chapter 7

**Un Pasado Que Se Hace Futuro**

A la mañana siguiente el equipo Naruto se despertó siendo Kenshin el primero en hablar

Kenshin: ¿Iremos a Konoha? Hablo el joven mientras levantaba su tienda de campaña.

Naruto: Si. Mientras hacia lo mismo.

Zabusa: Pero Naruto-sama a mi y Haku no nos será fácil entrar

Naruto: Es posible hacer entrar a Haku ya que su clan no existe y en cuanto a ti creo que si uso un buen Hengen pasaras desapercibido mientras no hagas uso de chackra. Respondió con su ya habitual tono.- Andando. Pero de repente se escucho un fuerte tronido en los estómagos de todos

Umiko: Podríamos desayunar primero. Sonrojada y con la cabeza agachada al igual que Haku.

Naruto: Claro tal vez me adelante. Luego de un rato Umiko y Haku empezaron a cocinar usando las provisiones que traían. Después de un rato todos estaban comiendo un exquisito desayuno.- Muy bueno Umiko-chan, al igual que tu Haku-chan. Dijo Naruto saboreando la deliciosa comida. Lo dicho hizo sonrojar a Haku quien bajo la cabeza y a Umiko.

Haku/Umi: Arigato Naruto-Kun. Dijeron ambas chicas. Mientras desayunaban Naruto entro en su mente.

Una vez ahí vio a Hitomi dormida de lado cubierta por una fina sabana que le llegaba un poco más arriba del busto, su cara mostraba una gran calma, Naruto viéndola se le acerca y le empieza a acariciar la espalda suavemente, lo que provoca que la chica despierte lentamente.

Kyubi: Buenos días Naru. Mientras se reincorporaba en la cama sosteniendo la sabana para tapar su cuerpo.- veo que te levantaste hace rato.

Naruto: Si en este momento estoy desayunando. Refiriéndose a la acción que ase inconscientemente.- eh mejorado en entrar aquí mientras hago algo.

Kyubi: Si es verdad, dime que haremos ahora. Mientras se levantaba y hacia aparecer un poco de ropa para vestirse.

Naruto: Iré a Konoha, oí que en estas fechas las serpientes cambian de piel. Con una sonrisa sádica la cual fue imitada por su amante

Kyubi: Así que por fin iremos tras esa víbora. Pero rápidamente cambio a una expresión seria.- Ten cuidado Orochimaru es el mas fuerte de los 3 sannin.

Naruto: No te preocupes esto es una prueba para mí. Hizo una pausa.- Debo irme me pondré en marcha. Y le dio un beso en la frente.

Kyubi: De acuerdo yo dormiré un poco. Y se volvió a recostar.

Una vez fuera de su mente Naruto y su grupo partieron rumbo a Konoha con calma ya que no tenían prisa por llegar

**En Konoha **

El grupo había llegado a Konoha el grupo presento su informe, claro que Akira se quejo sobre cierta persona provocando distintas reacciones, Sakura la vio con una gotita, Sasuke frustrado y Sarutobi trato de permanecer inexpresivo por ahora.

Sarutobi: Bien pueden retirarse, Kakashi quiero hablar contigo. Acto seguido los chicos se retiraron dejando a los 2 adultos.- Infórmame.

Kakashi: No pude comprobar muchas habilidades pero tiene gran dominio en el Kenjutsu y poderes curativos muy desarrollados. Es alguien muy carismático pudo unir a Zabusa y su compañera a su causa junto con otras 2 personas que se pudo comprobar muy afondo su nivel y según lo dicho por el nieto del constructor es muy motivador. Finalizo el reporte el copy-nin

Sarutobi: Alguna opinión sobre volver o no.

Kakashi: No, pero dijo que vendría si no tenia nada mejor que hacer así que hay posibilidades de que venga para los exámenes. Dijo con un poco de frustración

Sarutobi: No te impacientes Kakashi el vendrá según Anko le gustan los desafíos. Dijo tratando de calmarlo

Kakashi: Si pero….

Sarutobi: No te culpes fue hace demasiado tiempo.

Kakashi: Es el hijo de mi sensei debí haberlo protegido mejor, le falle como a todos.

Sarutobi: Ya no sirve lamentarnos yo también les falle, mírame Hokage y ni siquiera a un pequeño niño pude proteger. Pero ya no sirve culparnos hay que tratar de enmendar nuestro errores.

Kakashi: Cierto Hokage-sama, me retiro. Acto seguido dejo solo al Hokage.

Después de eso el equipo 7 se encargo de misiones de rango durante las siguientes semanas, a pesar de los reclamaos de Akira que se hacían presentes cada vez que hacían una de esas misiones. Pero siempre se excusaban que necesitaban más experiencia por si se volvían a enfrentar a alguien como Zabusa. Cada vez que le recordaban esa misión Sakura no se hacia esperar y empezaba a molestar a Akira con cierto incidente protagonizado por ella y cierto chico rubio cosa que hacia sonrojar a la chica en la cual se descubrían colores de rojo nunca antes vistos, porque en el fondo le había gustado ese contacto. Pero no eran los únicos desconformes

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento se ve un grupo de 4 personas hablando

¿?: Escucharon que al equipo de Sasuke le dieron una misión de clase C. hizo una pausa para bajar del árbol en el que estaba junto a un peculiar compañero canino.- ¿Por que nosotros solo hacemos misiones de rango D?

¿?: Debemos tomar en cuenta que el fue el novato del año así que no te precipites ya llegara nuestro turno Kiba. Hablo un joven con lentes oscuros y voz inexpresiva.

¿?: Jmjm. Con una sonrisa dulce, coqueta y confiada. Kiba-kun tiene razón después de todo yo fui la segunda mejor ¿eh? Shino-kun. Hablo una jovencita de enigmáticos ojos perla.

Shino: No discutiré eso Hinata, pero seguro Kurenai-sensei tiene algo planeado para nosotros últimamente esta mas enigmática.

Kiba: No, tu estas mas paranoico. Dijo en tono burlón pero solo ganándose que su compañero lo mirara y levantara una ceja.

Hinata: Vamos no hay porque discutir entrenemos un poco. Dijo convenciendo a sus dos compañeros.

En un puesto de se te ve a 3 chicos 2 comiendo y tomando te en forma relajada y otra gritándoles.

¿?: Dios no pueden ser así. Shikamaru eres un holgazan Y Chouji deberías dejar de comer tantas frituras y entrenar más. Porque no son como Sasuke-Kun

Shikamaru: Ino eres muy problemática. Dijo el amante de las nubes mientras hacia justamente eso

Chouji: ñam ñam Shikamaru tiene razón ñam ñam hay que tomarse las cosas con calma. Hablo el chico de huesos anchos mientras comía una bolsa de frituras.

Ino: Kami ¿que estará haciendo Asuma-sensei?. Dijo muy aburrida la chica.

Shikamaru: Dijo que tenia algo que hacer que problemático.

En un campo de entrenamiento cerca de un lago.

¿?: Ey chicas que creen que paso con Keiko-sensei. Hablo lo que parecía una voz femenina de cabello negro hasta la cintura traje estilo chino de color rojo más su banda del mismo color puesta como cinturón. Su mirada era seria y parecía amargada

¿?: No se, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer talvez…. Si debe ser una súper genial y arriesgada misión donde se necesiten nuestras habilidades. Dijo una chica, con cuerpo atlético abdomen marcado que le daba un toque sexy y unos brazos esbeltos pero fuertes, con una trenza para su cabello castaño, un traje rojo sin mangas que no le cubría un parte de su abdomen, también usaba unos pantalones que llegaban mas arriba de sus talones, mas unas alpargatas, su cuello lo adornaba una gargantilla con una piedra azul en el centro y su protector en la frente. La joven hablaba de forma muy efusiva mientras hacia algunas piruetas en el aire.

¿?: Siempre tan activa eh Taili. Dijo una chica de cabello negro traje Ninja azul, con un cuerpo envidiable y unos anteojos que le daban un toque intelectual, su protector estaba en su frente.

Taili: Vamos no seas así hagamos algo si porfis Meimi-chan. Dijo con ojos de borreguito.

Meimi: Esta bien. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Taili: ¡Siiii! Y tú que dices Yumi-chan. Dijo mirando a la otra superviviente del clan Uchiha

Yumi: Ahora no talvez después. Dijo con cara de aburrida

Taili: No, siempre dices eso vamos, vamos. En una versión chibi agitando los brazos cerca de su compañera

Yumi: Esta bien esta bien. Dijo un poco cansada pero no enfadada. A pesar de su personalidad un poco amarga se llevaba muy bien con sus compañeras y Taili era su mejor amiga.

Entrado el medio día se ve un grupo de 5 personas en las cercanías de la aldea.

Naruto: El que desea irse todavía puede. Volteando a ver a su grupo quienes les sonreían de forma confiada.

Kenshin: Ya te dije estoy contigo hasta el final sobre todo ustedes Haku, Umiko. Con un tono malicioso que hizo sonrojar a las chicas.

Zabusa: Yo también estoy contigo hasta el final. Hablo el nuke-nin

Naruto: Andando y una advertencia cuidado con las serpientes. Esto confunde un poco a sus compañeros. Pero luego todos desparecen en un sushin

En una reunión en la sala del Hokage se veía al mismo sentado y enfrente de él estaba todos los profesores jounin y algunos chunin.

Sarutobi: Como saben se acercan los Exámenes Chunin los que crean que sus equipos estén listos un paso al frente

Kakashi: Yo Kakashi Hatake taichou del equipo 7 nomino a Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Takahashi Akira. Con voz firme

Seguidamente una mujer de ojos rojos que respondía al nombre Kurenai

Kurenai: Yo Yuhi Kurenai taichou del equipo 8 nomino a Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino y Hyuga Hinata.

Luego un hombre con cigarro en la boca llamado Asuma

Asuma: Yo Sarutobi Asuma taichou del equipo 10 nomino a Nara Shikamaru, Yanamaka Ino y Akimichi Chouji.

Luego una joven que no debía superar los 18 años hablo

Keiko: Yo Minami Keiko taichou del equipo 12 nomino a Uchiha Yumi, Hideki Taili y Okinawa Meimi.

Luego un hombre en spandex verde y un peinado raro

Gai: Yo Maito Gai nomino a mi joven equipo Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji y Ando TenTen. Ganadose unas gotas de en la nuca

Iruka: Esperen yo fui el sensei de los 12 novatos ellos no están listos para esto.

Sarutobi: Iruka sabes que cualquier genin que haya cumplido 16 misiones de rango D y 8 de rango C está capacitado pero lo demás es decisión de los profesores. Hizo una pausa para fumar y luego dijo.- además no serán 12 serán mas.

Iruka: A que se refiere Hokage-sama. Dijo sorprendido sabiendo que solo eran 12 los graduados.

Sarutobi: Dense vuelta y lo verán, a pasado tiempo eh Naruto. De repente todos se dieron vuelta notando al rubio sentado con los ojos cerrados, a su lado estaban las dos chicas y atrás de el ambos hombres todos con miradas serias

Naruto: Bastante diría yo. Dijo con voz calmada.

Sarutobi: Bien ¿harás oficial la entrada de tu equipo? Hablo el viejo Hokage mientras fumaba

Naruto: De acuerdo. Se paro y puso su típica mirada.- Yo Naruto Uzumaki taichou del equipo Yasei No Kitsune (Zorros Salvajes) nomino a Himura Kenshin, Haku Momochi. Sorprendiendo a Zabusa y Haku.- y a mi mismo para el Examen Chunin. De repente se mueve para esquivar un kunai que iba en su dirección.- Kunoichi-san me alegro de que este bien pero no me parece forma de agradecer

Anko: Maldito niño ya me las pagaras. Mientras lo agitaba.- atrverte a hacer lo que hicistes

Sarutobi: Veo que estas muy emocionada con su presencia Anko te felicito y agradesco por ofrecerte a ser su escolta. Dijo con una sonrisa

Anko: Que pero yo….

Naruto: ¿Y mis compañeros? Mirando al Hokage e ignorando a Anko

Sarutobi: Dado que Zabusa es nuke-nin y tus demás compañeros inmigrantes deberán pasar una semana en la torre. Naruto miro a su equipo los cuales asintieron.- Bien si es todo pueden retirarse. Naruto quédate un momento. Después que todos se retiraron el Hokage se acerco a la ventana seguido por Naruto.

Naruto: Cuantos años han pasado y esta aldea no ha cambiado. Dijo con mirada perdida.

Sarutobi: No, algunas cosas han cambiado tus compañeros de clase se convirtieron en genins. El chico no respondió solo siguió viendo hacia el frente.- Me contaron que has mejorado y ayudas a la gente me alegra saber que aun eres una buena persona. Misma respuesta el chico seguía con su mirada perdida enfocada en el rostro de su padre.- Un gran hombre talvez piensas que lo que el hizo estuvo mal. Ni siquiera un gesto proveniente de la cara del chico.-Naruto yo…

Naruto: Hace 3 años que viajo por el mundo eh llegado a ver el extremo de la miseria humana y la gente que se aprovecha de ella. Pero también eh visto a la gente que estaba dispuesta a prestar su mano al que lo necesite a pesar de que ellos mismos tuvieron desgracias iguales o peores. Mi padre. Shockeando al anciano.- Fue un buen hombre que ayudo a su pueblo y no lo odio por haber sellado al Kyubi en mi, es mas ni siquiera odio a Kyubi por haber atacado la aldea ni tampoco a los que casi me maltrataron de niño. Pero eso no significa que sienta algo por esta aldea o que les deba algo por mí mis lazos con la aldea están rotos. Dijo con su misma mirada

Sarutobi: Naruto no los culpes ellos era ignorantes se que lo que te hicieron fue terrible y algunos tuvieron castigos muy severos… no pudo seguir

Naruto: En ningún momento los eh culpado no tendría sentido deprimirme y echarle la culpa a todo el mundo por algo ya pasado es mas yo tenia planeado irme de la aldea para entrenar un tiempo. Pero mis planes se aceleraron. Lo que digo puede que no lo entiendas pero así es. Hizo una pausa y siguió.- Recuerdo que cuando era niño miraba los rostros de los Hokages y me decía que me convertiría en uno, pero solo era el sueño de un niño que sentía pena por su destino. No tenemos nada mas de que hablar por ahora nos vemos Sarutobi. Y se fue por la puerta

El Hokage no sabia que pensar el chico era muy maduro pero se notaba que estaba vacío, no tenía a nadie en su vida mas halla de su equipo y sus lazos con Konoha ya no existían. Enfoca la mirada en el tallado del Yondaime y ve que la luna lo ilumina

"_Aun ay esperanza eh Minato"_ Pensó e anciano para si mismo

Una vez salio de la torre se encontró con su equipo los cuales lo esperaban pacientemente.

Naruto: ¿Que quieren hacer? Dijo el líder del grupo.

Haku: ¿Por que Haku Momochi? Con curiosidad

Naruto: Ya que el te crío diría que no esta del todo mal a menos que les moleste. Respondió el chico

Haku: A mi no me molesta y a ti Zabusa-san.

Zabusa: Por mi no hay problema mientras a ti no te moleste.

Haku: No, desde ahora soy Haku Momochi. Dice con una sonrisa

Umiko: Bien segunda pregunta porque Yasei no Kitsune. Con cara de duda.

Naruto: Es mi animal favorito y les molesta. Todos negaron.- Alguna otra pregunta

Umiko: Porque solo Kenshin y Haku.

Naruto: Zabusa es un nuke-nin y puede ser peligros. Y tu bueno eres buena pero…. Buscando palabras adecuadas

Umiko: No te preocupes se que no soy lo suficientemente buena pero no te preocupes mejorare. Dice decidida con una sonrisa

Naruto: bien quieren comer algo. Todos asienten y se ponen a caminar

En el punto de encuentro del equipo 7 se ve a las 2 chicas muy enojadas y un Sasuke ajeno medio dormido. Cuando de repente aparece su sensei con su libro naranja y su ojito feliz.

Kakashi: Hola. Dice el jounin

Aki/Saku: Llego tarde. Gritando a todo volumen

Kakashi: Gomen es que vi una moneda y cuando la quise agarrar se callo en una alcantarilla y tuve que….

Aki/Saku: Mentira. Aun más enojadas

Kakashi: Bueno escuchen dentro de 4 días serán los Exámenes Chunin, firmen estos formularios y preséntense en la academia a las 9 de la mañana en el salón 30. Es todo por hoy tiene los siguientes días libres. Y desapareció

Sasuke: Y díganme que harán.

Akira: Es obvio que entrare seguro ese Naruto ira y le pateare el trasero. Tronándose los nudillos mientras dejaba salir un poco de chackra produciendo un tic en el ojo en Sasuke una sonrisa nerviosa en Sakura y un suspiro de parte de su huésped.- Y tu Sakura

Sakura: Bueno aun no lo se pero lo pensare tengo cuatro días ¿no? Bien quieren ir a comer.

Akira: Claro será entretenido y tu Sasuke.

Sasuke: No, tengo que irme nos vemos después.

Akira: Maldito antisocial. Susurro.- Bien vamos que Iruka-sensei paga.

Sakura: ¿Que? Con cara de no entender

Akira: Me olvida decirles que ayer le gane una apuesta a Iruka-sensei y hoy me hiba a invitar a Ichiraku. Y se pusieron en marcha

Mientras caminaba se encantaron con Konohamaru el nieto del Sandaime acompañado por Udon y Moegi

Konohamaru: Akira-neechan. Llamo el niño

Akira: Eh Konohamaru como esta mi pequeño Ototou. Dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo.

Konohamaru: Tsk no hagas eso y además hoy prometiste jugar conmigo a los ninjas. Dijo recordándole su promesa

Sakura: Un Ninja jugando a ser Ninja eres rara Akira. Dijo Sakura aguantando la risita.

Konohamaru: No digas nada plana. Pero de repente empezó a sudar frío

Akira: Si quieres vivir corre. Mirando el aura asesina de Sakura

Acto seguido el chico empezó a correr para salvar su vida hasta que choca con un chico con la cara pintada y un extraño traje.

¿?: Oye cuidado mocoso. Mientras lo levantaba por el cuello de la camisa.

Akira: Ey déjenlo en paz. La cual había visto todo

¿?: O que niña. Dijo en forma arrogante

¿?: Ya déjalo Kankurou. Dijo una chica con un gran abanico en su espalda y cuatro coletas

Kankurou: No intervengas Temari esta alimaña va a pagar. Cuando lo iba a golpear una piedra impacta su mano

Sasuke: Déjenlos en paz. Mientras pulverizaba una piedra en su mano

Kankurou: Me las pagaras. Mientras desenvolvía lo que llevaba en la espalda

Temari: Espera no iras a usar a Karusu. Un poco alarmada

Kankurou: Si les enseñare una lección. Mientras apoyaba lo que sea que hubiera bajo esas vendas

¿?: Crees que Gaara no se molestara. Dijo una voz proveniente del mismo árbol donde estaba Sasuke

Temari: Tu que haces aquí. Dijo alarmada y un poco emocionada viendo a la figura que estaba parada en el árbol

¿?: Vengo al Examen Chunin y tu….Gaara.

Gaara: Lo mismo que tu Naruto. Hablo con su voz fría y seria

De repente todos (excepto Naruto) Vieron a Gaara parado de cabeza en la misma rama que Naruto, tenia una gran calabaza en la espalda y unas ojeras muy pronunciadas que lo hacían parecer un mapache.

Naruto: Ha pasado tiempo eh hermanos Sabaku.

Kankurou: No el suficiente. Hablo bastante asustado.

De repente Gaara desapareció en arena al igual que Naruto solo que este lo hizo en un pequeño remolino de fuego. Ambos reaparecieron uno enfrente del otro.

Gaara: Dime Kankurou que estabas haciendo. Mirándolo

Kankurou: Yo nada sabes que soy muy tranquilo. Nuevamente sorprendió a todos por la forma de hablarle se notaba que estaba muerto de miedo

Gaara: Cállate…..o te mato. Eso espato mas a Kankurou.

Naruto: Veo que sigues con la misma actitud eh… no pudo continuar ya que escucharon los llamados de algo que parecía un cachorrito. De repente todos se asomaron para ver un zorrito de color rojo sonriéndoles de forma amistosa. Kankurou y Temari se congelaron al verlo, por sus expresiones eso les daba tanto miedo como Gaara. En cambio los de Konoha lo miraron con cara de no entender. Incluso Gaara agrando sus ojos demostrando que estaba sorprendido

Naruto: ¿Donde habías estado KenKen? El pequeño zorrito emitió algunos sonidos más y sin más corrió hasta Naruto y se trepo en su hombro.

Gaara: Bien nos retiramos lamentamos Tololo que paso aquí.

Sasuke: Espera. Llamando la atención del pelirrojo.- Identifícate

Gaara: Mi nombre es Sabaku No Gaara y ellos son mis hermanos Kankurou y Temari.

Sakura: Díganme que hacen aquí sin una autorización. Hablo la chica mordazmente

Temari: Venimos a los exámenes chunin me imagino que ya se enteraron. Hablo mostrando los permisos para examen que traian.- Bueno nos vemos luego. Acto seguido se fueron

Naruto: Mejor nos vamos eh KenKen. El zorrito volvió a asentir, se puso a caminar cuando paso al lado de cierta kunoichi de pelo rosa

Sakura: Gracias. En susurro

Naruto: ¿Por que?

Sakura: Por salvarnos en el puente y ahora.

Naruto: Yo diría que no los deje morir nada mas. Siguió su camino hasta

Akira: Al fin te muestras vamos quiero la revancha. Dijo muy decidida.

Naruto: No. Y continuo pero la chica se apresuro y lo tomo del brazo, pero en cuanto lo hizo sintió algo que le helo la sangre y le hacia revolver el estomago.

"_Que es esto me siento como un animal indefenso enfrente de un depredador"_ Pensó la chica cuando levanto la mirada, ya que Naruto era mas alto, vio los ojos del zorrito, eran unos ojos sádicos y una sonrisa aterradora que claramente decía _"quiero tu sangre" _pestaño y un segundo después vio la sonrisa del zorrito nuevamente. Con un simple movimiento Naruto se Safo y siguió su camino

Konohamaru: Quien era el es tan guay. Dijo con ojos de estrella.- Akira-neechan. Le pregunto porque parecía un poco colgada

Akira: No lo se pero lo averiguare. Dijo mirando en la dirección que el rubio se había ido.

Nuevamente con su grupo Naruto fue recibido con una pregunta

Todos: ¿Dónde estabas y que es ese Zorro?

Naruto: Fui a ver a un viejo amigo y el es KenKen mi compañero o algo así. Bien vamos a buscar donde comer

En otra parte de la aldea el equipo 12 iba caminando tranquilamente.

Taili: Y que piensan de lo dicho por Keiko-sensei. Con sus brazos tras la cabeza y relajada

Yumi: Si ella cree que estamos listas habrá que ir e intentarlo. Dijo mientras iba caminando

Meimi: Es verdad ¿Comemos un Ramen? Señalando a Ichiraku.

Yumi: Si porque no, vamos. Acto seguido las 3 entraron

A los pocos minutos llegaron Akira y Sakura acompañadas por un triste Iruka quien gastaría todo su sueldo en solo unas horas.

Akira: Eh chicas cuanto tiempo. Dijo muy animada

Taili: Akira-chan. Y se abrazaron en forma infantil

Yumi: Cuanto tiempo eh Akira. Dijo la chica en forma en las que se hablan las rivales pero sonriendo

Akira: Si ha pasado tiempo. Y se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

Luego del reencuentro todos se pusieron a comer hablando de varias cosas sus vidas amigos misiones en las cuales Akira alardeo sobre la de rango C pero Sakura empezó a recordarle cierto evento que paso durante la misión, sin hacerse esperar apareció un sonrojo en la cara de la chica, cosa que provoco que las chicas pusieran cara de confusión. Pero por cosas del destino

¿?: Eh seguro que es por aquí Naruto. Ese nombre bombardeo la mente de Yumi con recuerdos provocando que dejara caer sus palillos y su corazon empezara a latir con fuerza

"_No puede ser el esta muerto". Pensó la joven_

Naruto: Si Kenshin es por aquí. Entrando en el local de ramen

Yumi: N-Naruto...kun. Dijo la chica totalmente sorprendida y sonrojada.

Naruto: uh ¿Yumi-chan?

…

Otro capi listo

¿Qué pasara con Yumi y Naruto?

¿Quién o que será Kenken?

¿Qué reacción tendrán los novatos cuando vean a Naruto?

Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo de Naruto El Espíritu Shinobi


	8. Chapter 8

**Pasado y Presente Agridulce**

Anteriormente

Yumi: N-Naruto….Kun. Totalmente sorprendida y sonrojada

Naruto: Uh ¿Yumi-chan?

Ahora

Ambos se miraban, Naruto con sorpresa por ver a la chica nuevamente. En cambio Yumi lo miraba con un sonrojo y tratando de asimilar que su mejor amigo de la infancia y la persona que la salvo del mayor asesino de Hi No Kuni estaba ahí parado viéndola como si fuera algo de todos los días. Pero por otra casualidad del destino.

Akira: Ahora si me darás la revancha no me importa que si ese zorro es la encarnación del mal. Dijo gritando a los cuatro vientos quitándole todo lo emotivo a la escena.

Afuera del local los compañeros del rubio escuchaban la conversación

Kenshin: ¿Llegamos en mal momento? Pregunto viendo la situación

Zabusa: Eso creo. El cual llevaba un Hengen que lo hacia parecer un hombre cuarentón de pelo castaño.- ¿Buscamos otro lugar?

Kenshin: Supongo. Con una voz cansada

De nuevo dentro

Naruto: Lo siento no tengo tiempo para peleas venia para ver si podía comer algo pero creo que mejor me retiro. Dándose vuelta y yéndose

Iruka: ¿Naruto eres Naruto? Dijo quien se había mantenido callado y expectante

Naruto: Iruka-san han pasado muchos años. Dijo mirando al chunin sonriendo suavemente

Iruka: Si, ven quieres acompañarnos. Dijo invitándolo a sentarse.- hoy invito yo

Naruto: Si claro ey pasen chicos, hoy nos invitan a comer. De repente entraron los 4 compañeros de Naruto pero Iruka tenía un aura de tristeza ya que se iba a quedar bastante endeudado ya que seguramente le tendría que pagar a todos su comida para no quedar mal.

Teuchi: Bienvenido a Ichirauku Ramen. Hizo una pausa y se fijo en el rubio de mechones rojos y peinado hacia abajo con una colita.-N-Na-ruto.

Naruto: Teuchi-san no creí que me recordaría.

Teuchi: Como olvidar al que fue mi mejor cliente así que es tu regreso hoy tu tus amigos comen gratis. Hablo el anciano con una sonrisa

Umiko: Bien nos sacamos la lotería. Quien recién había entrado

Kenshin: Vamos neechan muestra algunos modales. Hablo Kenshin haciendo y una reverencia seguidos por los demás miembros del grupo.

Akira: Gracias viejo. Dijo alegre la albina

Teuchi: Solo para Naruto y su grupo si te diera todo gratis perdería mucho Akira. Dijo el viejo a modo de broma pero lo único que consiguió fue que Akira se enfadara más con Naruto.- Ayame quiere que veas a alguien. Seguido una chica de unos 16 años pelo castaño con traje de cocinera salio y enfoco su mirada en Naruto y se sonrojo al ver lo lindo que era.- ¿Recuerdas a Naruto verdad? Cuando cayó en cuenta la chica se sorprendió a recordar al niñito que venia a comer durante su infancia y que siempre le hacia divertido el turno mas pesado.

Ayame: Naruto-Kun te has vuelto muy apuesto. Pero de repente se llevo sus manos a la boca por lo dicho.

Seguidamente le sirvieron un plato de ramen a cada uno de los amigos de Naruto y todos se pusieron a comer calmadamente menos Yumi que tenia la vista enfocada en Naruto. Akira también hacia lo mismo solo que ella lo miraba con odio. Sus mejores amigas se percataron de la mirada de su compañera y sonrieron de forma maliciosa

Taili: Quien te viera ahora eh Yumi-chan con esa cara de enamorada. Dijo en susurro mientras se acercaba y pasaba un abrazo por atrás del cuello de su amiga.-Pero yo también lo estaría es bastante apuesto.

Yumi: Ya cállate Taili. Grito a todo pulmón ganándose un par de miradas raras.- gomen, gomen. Y siguieron comiendo solo que Yumi evito ver a Naruto pero no pudo evitar enfocarlo un par de veces. Mientras

Iruka: Y dime ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años tratando de iniciar una conversación

Naruto: Entrenando y viajando. Mientras continuaba su comida

Iruka: Y dime donde has estado que lugares visitaste.

Naruto: Muchos en realidad ya no lo recuerdo. Dijo terminando su 3 plato

Iruka (pensando): _" Y pensar que era imposible callarlo"_

Akira: Ay vamos no puedes ser tan antisocial di algo estamos entre amigos. Dijo la chica no pareciendo tan enojada aunque en el fondo solo quería estrangular al chico. Pero antes de decir algo Naruto se agacho esquivando un kunai que se clavo a centímetros de la cara del viejo del ramen al cual se le habían ido el color de la cara

Anko: Al fin te encontré mocos. Dijo Anko entrando en el local

Naruto: Kunoichi-san sigo si creer que sea forma de agradecer pero bueno, nos vemos. Pero antes de retirarse con su equipo Anko lo agarra del brazo

Anko: Deja de llamarme kunoichi mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko además Hokage-sama dijo que seria tu escolta así que te quedaras en mi departamento. Sacando un kunai con cara amenazante.- Pero te advierto propásate y sufrirás.

Naruto: A que se refiere Anko-san. Dijo con cara inocente

Anko (pensando): _"Es muy niño tal vez ni se fijo la otra vez"_. Pensó la mujer, muy equivocada.- De nada olvídalo

Naruto: Yo me refiero a que ya es visto todo su cuerpo por ejemplo esa marca de nacimiento que tiene bajo su pecho izquierdo. Al escuchar eso la mujer casi se abalanza sobre el chico pero gracias a todos los Kamis Anko era sostenida por Iruka el cual tenia un hilo de sangre en su nariz al igual que el vendedor de ramen solo que este lo disimulaba y los hombres del equipo Yasei No Kitsune, en cambio todas las niñas tenia la cabeza agachada con un sonrojo por la pena, menos Taili que tenia una extraña sonrisa

Taili (pensando): "_Vaya no parece inocente y es bastante lindo tal vez_". Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente dándose cuenta de lo que pensaba_.-"Maldición Leer Icha Icha me esta volviendo una pervertida es cierto el no es feo pero recién lo conozco…Pero" _Y la chica se quedo meditando un rato.

Luego de la pequeña disputa la pareja dispareja, se fueron hacia el departamento de Anko, en el cielo se notaba que estaba a punto de llover.

Naruto: Disculpe Anko-sempai necesito ir a hacer algo. Dijo de repente el joven Kitsune, en su hombro se encontraba el pequeño KenKen.

Anko: Bien pero apresúrate va a llover y mi departamento es ese. Señalando un pequeño piso en un complejo departamental. Pero el chico ya no estaba ni su pequeño colega.-_ "odio admitirlo pero es fuerte incluso mas fuerte que yo" _Pensó fugazmente la mujer.

La lluvia había comenzado sin tregua empapando a muchas personas que andaban por la calle. También a una chica de cabello negro y mirada cansada

Yumi: Maldición mi ropa esta totalmente empapada si no me apuro será peor. Dijo corriendo pero en un momento resbala y antes de caer es sostenida con delicadeza por una mano en su cintura.

¿? : Deberías tener más cuidado Yumi-san. Hablo una voz fría

Yumi: Ah Naruto-kun no me espantes así. Dijo totalmente sonrojada por la posición en la que estaban.

Naruto: Gomen pero sino te hubieras golpeado. Hablo mientras la ayudaba a pararse. El joven estaba con su típica mirada solo que su zorrito no estaba a su lado

Yumi: Descuida pero creo que ambos nos empaparemos. Dijo a modo de broma.

Naruto: Note preocupes. Kaze Anburera (Paraguas de viento es tonto pero útil). Y de repente la lluvia ya no caía sobre los jóvenes.

Yumi: Muy útil. Dijo bastante impresionada

Naruto: No es nada. Dijo con su tono serio.

Yumi: No tendrás algo para secarme ¿o si? Dijo en forma de broma, pero de repente la humedad al igual que el agua de lluvia salían de su cuerpo, provocando que ella se empezara a secar pero manteniendo cierta frescura en el cuerpo. El agua y humedad que había extraído se comenzaban a acumularse en la palma de Naruto.- Increíble. Susurro y luego el agua era lanzada al piso.

Naruto: Vamos te acompaño a tu casa. Vio el sonrojo de la chica.- este jutsu solo funciona si yo estoy cerca. Y se pusieron a caminar después de unos minutos en los que Yumi se canso del silencio dijo algo que quería decir hace ya bastante tiempo.

Yumi: Gracias Naruto. Ante la mirada de no entender.- Por lo que hiciste hace tantos años si no hubiera sido por ti ahora estaría muerta, pero yo… no…no fui capaz de ayudarte cuando me necesitases y me hacia llamar tu mejor amiga. Entre algunos sollozos. Se calmo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

Naruto: No llores Yumi-chan, fuiste mi primera amiga la primera que no me desprecio a pesar de lo que te decían tus padres, te quisiste acercar a mi a pesar de tu actitud amargada siempre lograba sacarte una risa. Mientras le sonreía pero no las sonrisas que ella recordaba sino una nostálgica que le venia del corazón.- aun recuerdo el día que nos conocimos, es mas jamás lo olvidare.

**Flash Back**

Se ve a una pequeña niña de no mas de 6 años llorando en la orilla de un río, sin que se diera cuenta un pequeño niño rubio y ojos como el cielo se le acerco para ver como estaba.

Naruto: Hola ¿quien eres? mi nombre es Naruto. Dijo el niño con una sonrisa

Yumi: Mi nombre es Yumi Uchiha. Dijo la niña mientras se limpiaba una lágrima

Naruto: ¿Por que tan triste? Pregunto el pequeño mientras se acercaba un poco a ella

Yumi: Es que…snif mi oto-san y snif… mi Oka-san se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños snif por asuntos del clan snif. Dijo mientras lloraba mas abiertamente.

Naruto: Bueno entonces…..feliz cumpleaños. Mientras sacaba un pequeño parquecito con una fresa en la parte de arriba.- se que no es suficiente para una Hime como tu pero espero que en algo te ayude. Y se paro para irse

Yumi: Espera. Llamando la atención del chico, cuando este se dio vuelta ella partía el postre y le ofrecía una mitad.- mejor celebrar el cumpleaños con alguien.

Naruto: Gracias. Y se comió su parte.

Así durante un año los niños iban al mismo lugar para encontrarse y jugar o hablaban de sus días, entre ellos secretos que nunca le contaron a nadie, es mas Naruto cortaba la comunicación con Kyubi para que no los escuchara y le prohibía acceder a sus recuerdos, en fin los niños eran muy cercanos el uno al otro.

Cuando entraron en la academia la cosa cambio Naruto hacia travesuras para llamar la atención (ella no sabía el verdadero motivo) aunque la hacían reír le decía que debía concentrarse mas en sus jutsus pero el respondía que lo hacia, esto empezó a pautar un poco la amistad de ambos pero seguían siendo los mejores amigos. Luego durante la masacre del Clan Uchiha la pequeña Yumi solo pensaba en que no volvería a ver a su mejor amigo al que siempre la animaba cuando estaba triste, al que le daba fuerza, a su amado sol. Cuando veía que Itachi le iba a dar el golpe de gracia una ola de viento los mando a volar a ella y su agresor. Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue a su querido Naruto sosteniéndola gritando su nombre.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

Yumi: Jamás olvidare ese momento tu te arriesgaste por mi y pagaste con una ejecución, desde ese día me jure nunca rendirme. Dijo mientras lo abrazaba pero de inmediato se sonrojo.- lo s-siento Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: No te preocupes Yumi-chan. La miro con una discreta sonrisa.- ya llegamos, bien nos vemos después. Acto seguido desapareció

Yumi: Gracias Naruto-Kun. Y entro en su casa.

En un pequeño complejo departamental se ve entrando a una chica de pelo plateado toda empapada así que decidió darse un baño caliente para relajarse. Cuando termino salio vestida con una pequeña bata, cuando estaba enfrente de su cómoda para aplicarse un poco de crema alguien toca la puerta

"_Que raro con esta tormenta". _Pensó la chica. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver quien era

Akira: Ah eres tú. Con desgano

¿?: Lo siento Akira-chan pero este solía ser mi departamento y quería ver si todavía había algo que deje hace algunos años, ya que las luces estaban prendidas quise llamar en vez de entrar de improviso. Dijo el chico con su habitual tono.

Akira: Claro Naruto puedes pasar pero cuidado con lo que tocas. Dijo con una cara muy amenazante recordando lo dicho por Anko en el bar.

Naruto: Claro. Dijo sin inmutarse, rápidamente se dirigió a uno de los muebles y empezó a buscar lo que sea que buscara por todos los cajones, hasta que llego a un cajón y antes de poder abrirlo.

Akira: Ese cajón si que no. Dijo bastante rápido evitando que Naruto lo abriera

Naruto: De acuerdo pero podría buscarlo usted.

Akira: si pero date vuelta. Haciendo lo que la chica dijo se dio vuelta y empezó a buscar lo que sea que fuera, claro cada tanto se daba vuelta para comprobar que no estuviera viendo el cajón donde guardaba su ropa interior, pero el chico no se movía de su posición. Siguió buscando hasta que sintio una tela que no era perteneciente a su ropa así que lo saco.- ¿Es esto?

Naruto: Si, gracias Akira-chan, agradezco tu ayuda. Con una pequeña reverencia.

Akira: Dime que es. La chica pregunto incluso si eso estaba fuera de lugar.- OPS lo siento. Dijo un poco apenada

Naruto: No hay problema. Acto seguido desenvolvió lo que traía y la chica vio que era un kunai de 3 puntas.

Akira: Dime que es. Pregunto viendo la extraña arma.

Naruto: Era uno de mis 4 tri-kunais, uno lo perdí hace muchos años y los demás los oculte, nuevamente te lo agradezco. Y se empezaba a retirar.

Akira: Espera hace frío que tal si te ofrezco una tasa de te _"Que dije"_

Naruto: ¿Segura que no es mucha molestia? Pregunto viendo expectante a la chica.

Akira: No claro que no. Dijo tratando de parecer cortes pero en el fondo se reprochaba a si misma por esa estupidez.

Naruto: Bien de acuerdo agradezco tu hospitalidad. Seguidamente ambos fueron a la cocina donde Naruto tomo asiento y se sentó y espero tranquilamente mientras miraba a Akira quien al sentir su mirada sintió un escalofrío pero curiosamente no estaba incomoda por la mirada del chico. Después de esperar unos minutos Akira se acerco a la mesa con una taza de te y unos bombones. Mientras ella también se sentaba.

Akira: Bueno ya que estamos aquí cuéntame un poco de ti. Mientras tomaba té, esperando una negativa del rubio.

Naruto: Que quiere saber. Dijo pacientemente mientras tomaba un sorbo

Akira: Tu infancia o pasatiempos comidas favoritas. Dijo un poco cansada de la actitud del rubio.

Naruto: No tengo infancia mi comida favorita es el Ramen De Miso me gusta entrenar y leer. Lo primero sorprendió a Akira ¿como era posible que el chico no tuviera infancia? ¿No tenia padres, amigos, familia?

Akira: Como que no tienes infancia. Vamos familia amigos algo debiste tener.

Naruto: No tengo familia, viví en el orfanato hasta los cuatro años pero luego me echaron, gracias a Sarutobi pude sobrevivir gracias a que el me compro un departamento y todos los mese me daba dinero para comida. Dijo calmadamente mientras tomaba más té

Akira: Lo siento si te hice recordar algo que no querías. Dijo apenada y bajando la cabeza.

Naruto: No te preocupes fue hace demasiado tiempo. Comía un bombón

Akira: Dime si no te molesta demasiado ¿por que te echaron del orfanato? Un poco insegura

Naruto: Tú y yo somos iguales Akira-chan si es que me entiendes, somos únicos. Tomando té. La chica procesaba esa frase no tenia nada en común con el chico, se preguntaba lo que decía, hasta que un clic se prendió en su cabeza

Akira: Eres un Jinchuuriki. Y no era una pregunta cabeceo afirmativo del joven Kitsune.- Entonces porque te fuiste de la aldea aquí siempre me han tratado bien. Dijo un poco sorprendida y a la vez emocionada por conocer otro como ella.

Naruto: Tuve mis motivos. Hablo en tono misterioso, cosa que Akira mal interpreto

Akira: A ya veo…. Una mirada del rubio.- Fuiste tentado por el poder de un biju y abandonaste todo lo que querías por el poder un demonio…das asco. Dijo en tono despectivo. Pero de repente sintió un miedo increíble algo que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera en lo sucedido esa tarde, era algo demasiado poderoso, estaba segura de que moriría ahí a manos de ese chico. Haciendo uso de la voluntad que le quedaba vio unos ojos rojos muy fríos que no demostraban absolutamente nada o mejor dicho no había nada en esos ojos ni siquiera el enojo que creía haber provocado. Lo siguiente fue aun mas extraño.

Naruto: Gracias por el té Takahashi-san. Con voz totalmente fría e impersonal.- Me retiro, espero tengamos otro encuentro. Y se fue por la puerta. En cuanto el salio de su departamento ella se derrumbo en el suelo victima de un extraño sentimiento mezclado con el miedo

_Ryujin: Debes ten__er cuidado con ese chico. Dijo la voz en la cabeza de la joven.- Su poder es extremadamente grande. Y no lo digo solo por su biju. El no es un asesino que mata por placer, pero métete en su camino y el te matara._

_Akira: No, yo lo matare a el si se mete nuevamente conmigo, si cree que tener un biju en su interior o hace invencible pues que se prepare, ningún demonio supera el verdadero poder de alguien que lucha por los que quiere_. Dijo muy decidida

_Ryujin: LA respuesta de lo que debes hacer vendrá con el tiempo. _Y termino con la charla dejando a la chica con una extrañaduda

Mientras en el departamento de Anko, Naruto había llegado y se metió en el baño, se había quitado la ropa y estaba parado enfrente del fregadero

Kyubi:_ Tuviste una interesante charla con esa mocosa eh cachorro. Dijo una voz ya muy conocida para el chico _

_Naruto: Hitomi por fin despiertas, jamás habías dormido tanto te agoto mucho ¿eh?. Dijo a modo de broma_

_Kyubi: No presumas cachorro, y no cambies el tema. _

_Naruto: A ella la criaron de otra forma le tendré piedad por esta vez pero la próxima, morirá. Dijo con voz totalmente gélida.- Dime tú que piensas_

_Kyubi: Pienso que no estas solo. Dijo riéndose_

_Naruto: ¿Que? _

Anko: 300 segundos mi nueva marca. Se volteo a la izquierda y vio al chico totalmente desnudo, el rojo subió por su cara y dios sabe de donde saco shurikens para lanzarle al rubio junto con todos los artículos de baño, usando su gran entrenamiento el chico esquiva todos los artículos fríamente y escapa del baño.- Maldito niño ahora necesitare una ducha fría.

Entrada la madrugada la joven mujer fue en busca de un vaso de agua, mientras volvía a su cuarto decidió ver como dormía el chico. Una vez entro en la habitación se sorprendió de no verlo en la cama y se puso a buscarlo, después de un rato escucho un sonido en el armario y decidió investigar. Cuando abrió el armario vio algo que jamás espero ver, vio a Naruto con kunai en mano y acurrucado, con mirada llena de miedo, ella dedujo que de niño debía esconderse aquí para evitar que los aldeanos lo apalearan, solo pensar en eso le partía el corazón. Intento hacer un movimiento pero el chico reaccionaba, así que moviéndose rápido envolvió al chico en un abrazo.

Anko: Calma. Produciendo que el chico se relajara un poco.- Calma pequeño yo estoy contigo. Esto fue captado rápidamente por el Kitsune quien rápidamente soltó el kunai y se aferro a Anko como si fuera un salvavidas

….

Bien gente este es un capi piloto quiero que me digan si quieren que lo reaga porque no estoy muy seguro de que versión poner así que espero sus criticas

Y por favor pasen por mi fic de star wars 


	9. Chapter 9

**Comienzan Los Exámenes Chunin **

Han pasado 4, hoy era el día de los exámenes chunin. El grupo de Akira caminaba por los pasillos hasta ver un chico siendo golpeado por otros 2 que no dejaban entrar a los demás.

¿?: Por favor no queremos problemas. Dijo una chica castaña de dos chongos que ayudaba a pararse a su amigo, el cual tenia una extraña vestimenta al igual que un corte de cabello ridículo.- Solo queremos inscribirnos

¿?: Jaja si no pueden pasar sobre nosotros mejor no intenten entrar en los exámenes chunin. Dijo entre burlas uno de los misteriosos genins

Sasuke: Ya déjenos pasar y quiten ese miserable genjutsu que pusieron. Ya nos dimos cuentas cierto Sakura

Sakura: Eh… cierto este es solo el segundo piso. Dijo la chica peli-rosa

¿?: Vaya se dieron cuenta.

Sasuke: Ahora digan que más quieren. Con su típica arrogancia

¿?: Esto. Y de repente se pone en posición para lanzar una patada al igual que Sasuke. Pero ambos son detenidos por el extraño chico de traje verde.

"_Que gran calidad de chackra tiene en el brazo__" _.Pensó fugazmente el Uchiha

¿?: Lee dijimos que no mostraríamos nuestras habilidades antes del examen. Hablo la chica que lo acompañaba

Lee: Lo siento TenTen pero me emocione. Dijo el chico a modo de disculpa.

¿? : Oye tú. Dijo un chico peli-castaño refriéndose a Sasuke.- Identifícate

Sasuke: No tengo que responder si tú no lo haces primero. Dijo el Uchiha

¿?: Soy Neji Hyuga. Hablo el chico con su tradicional cara.

Sasuke: Uchiha Sasuke. Hablo el Uchiha

(Me salteo esta parte porque es como en la serie, la declaración de Lee y la pelea)

…

En otro lugar cerca de ahí

Naruto: Andando es hora. Dijo con voz de mando. Provocando que Kenshin rompiera su meditación y Haku se levantara.

Acto seguido todos desaparecieron en una ligera brisa.

De vuelta en la academia se ve a un hombre que era la versión adulta de Lee solo que mas extraño. Luego de presentarse en una extraña pose le dio un puñetazo a Lee y luego hicieron aparecer una escena muy bizarra.

Gai: Así que ustedes son los alumnos de Kakashi. Dice apareciendo atrás de los adolescentes

Akira: Usted conoce a Kakashi-sensei. Pregunta la chica sorprendida por la velocidad del tipo extraño

Gai: ¿Conocerlo? La gente dice que estamos destinados a ser eternos rivales. Dice con una posee guay

Sakura: ¿Rivales? Pregunto Sakura escéptica.

Gai: Si, si mal lo recuerdo el marcador es 50 para mi 49 para Kakashi como pueden ver yo soy mas fuerte que el

"_con esa velocidad no me sorprende"_. Pensó fugazmente Sasuke

Gai: Bueno, bueno basta de presentaciones mejor vayan a inscribirse en los exámenes.

Una vez dicho esto los jóvenes se dirigieron al lugar de inscripción y vieron a muchos otros genins los cuales no tenían cara de querer hacer amigos. Pero mientras pensaban una voz conocida los saco de sus pensamientos

¿?: Valla, valla el equipo 7. Hablo un chico de facciones perrunas y un compañero canino en su cabeza

Sasuke: Kiba veo que el equipo 8 decidió venir. Dijo viendo que detrás de el se encontraban sus 2 compañeros Shino y Hinata

Akira: Hinata-chan hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. Y la abrazo en forma infantil a lo cual Hinata se avergonzó un poco.

¿?: Oigan no hagan tanto escándalo es muy problemático. Hablo un chico con pelo de piña y una cara de aburrido monumental

¿?: Sasuke-Kun. Dijo una rubia abalanzándose sobre el

Sakura: Oye aléjate de el Ino-Bunta. Dijo la peli-rosa visiblemente molesta, mientras trataba de separar a Ino de Sasuke quien estaba visiblemente molesto e incomodo

¿?: Siempre tan animadas eh. Hablo una chica peli-azul acompañada de una castaña y peli-negra.

¿?: Hola Sasuke. Hablo secamente una de las integrantes del equipo

Sasuke: Hola Yumi. Dijo el Uchiha con su típica voz de superioridad.

Yumi: Sigues haciéndote el don todopoderoso

Sasuke: Hmp. Dijo apartando la vista

Taili: Oigan. Dijo gritando.- Saben si vendra Naruto.

Shikamaru: Ahora que lo recuerdo Asuma-sensei dijo algo sobre el. Dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

Ino: Si es cierto, pero porque tanto interés si mal lo recuerdo era todo un baka. Dijo divertida

¿?: No es bueno hablar de una persona a sus espaldas Ino-san. Dijo una voz desde el fondo

Cuando lo escucharon todos se dieron vuelta. Vieron impactados a alguien quien creían muerto hace varios años el cual estaba parado apoyado en la pared como si nada, y no solo eso sino que estaba acompañado por un chico pelirrojo mayor que ellos, una chica con un traje Ninja azul oscuro

Shikamaru: Ese…

Kiba: Es…

Ino: Naruto…

Muchos de los presentes no daban crédito a lo que veían todos tenían cara de asombro. A Chouji se le cayeron las papas, a Shikamaru se le paso la flojera y a Ino los ojos se le volvían corazones. En el equipo 8 Akamaru estaba muerto del miedo Kiba no daba crédito a lo que veía y a Shino se le hicieron visibles las cejas y también sus insectos parecían descontrolados y Hinata estaba al borde del desmayo.

Naruto: Yo también me alegro de verlos. Dijo mientras mantenía su expresión calmada.

Ino rápidamente soltó a Sasuke como si fuera una especie de bicho raro y se quedo mirando a Naruto mientras babeaba.

Sakura: Oye Ino-Bunta deja de babear que inundaras el lugar. Dijo a modo de broma. Ino ni siquiera lo registro

Ino: Mira que bombón Naruto-Kun si que es lindo

Sakura: Y desde cuando lo llamas Naruto-Kun. Dijo un tanto molesta

Ino: ¿Creo que desde ahora? Espero que no tenga novia. Lo último lo dijo en susurro

Sakura: Que has dicho. Lo pensó un momento.- Eso significa que ya no molestaras a Sasuke-Kun. Dijo bastante animada. Otra vez Ino la ignoro. Y solo atino a acercarse a Naruto

Ino: Hola Naruto-Kun, si que ha pasado tiempo. Dijo acercándose peligrosamente

Naruto: Si, eso creo. Sin percatarse de las intenciones de la rubia, o ignorándolas.- bien creo que mejor posponemos nuestra charla para otra ocasión. Desalentando a la Yamanaka. Cuando se dio vuelta para volver con sus compañeros tuvo la sensación de que alguien lo miraba, efectivamente así fue cuando se giro vio unos ojos perla muy hermosos. Hinata al ver que Naruto la miraba perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo, pero algo evito que cayera del todo.

Naruto: Debe tener más cuidado Hinata-san. Mientras la sostenía delicadamente por su cintura. La pobre chica estaba que se desmayaba

Hinata: N-Naruto-Kun. Dijo al borde del desmayo. Viendo esto Kiba se acerca para separarlos

Kiba: Oye aléjate de ella. Mientras tomaba a su compañera y los separaba.

Naruto: Oye cálmate. Dijo medio aburrido de la situación y luego se fue a sentar junto a sus compañeros.

¿?: Oigan ustedes si que hacen ruido. Dijo un chico de cabello blanco y anteojos.

Ino: Y tu ¿quien eres?

¿?: Mi nombre es Kabuto soy un aspirante a Chunin igual que ustedes. Hablo el chico de anteojos con una sonrisa.

Sakura: Pero tu eres mayor que nosotros ¿esta es tu segunda vez? Pregunto la peli-rosa

Kabuto: No, es mi séptima vez.

Ino: Valla un veterano. Dijo un poco sorprendida de la cantidad de veces que fallo el joven

Kabuto: Pero no ha sido una perdida total de tiempo. Saco unas tarjetas.- Estas tarjetas tienen información de la mayoría de los ninjas, aunque no puede prometerles que se completa o precisa.

Sasuke: Tienes información d los nuevos. Acercándose a Kabuto

Kabuto: Dime alguna descripción o algo y tendrás lo que necesitas.

Sasuke: Rock Lee, Sabaku No Gaara, Hyuga Neji y Uzumaki Naruto. Dijo en tono serio

Kabuto: Valla hasta sus nombres sabes bien ni modo. Le puso chackra al mazo de cartas y saco 4 tarjetas.- Pimero Rock Lee, es un año mayor que ustedes esta también es su primera vez en los Exámenes Chunin, su taijutsu mejoro radicalmente durante estos años pero su ninjutsu y genjutsu son bastante bajas por no decir nulos. Viendo la siguiente tarjeta.- Bien Hyuga Neji es compañero de Rock Lee junto con Ando TenTen su sensei es Maito Guy, fue el novato del año durante su generación es bastante bueno en el Junken, tiene 16 misiones rango D y 8 rango C. Tercer tarjeta.-Sabaku No Gaara, interesante es un equipo familiar los tres integrantes son hermanos, bien tiene 8 misiones rango D rango C y 1 rango B. se detuvo un momento ya que algo lo sorprendió

Akira: Que sucede. Pregunto curiosa por la información que le estaban brindando

Kabuto: En cada misión volvió sin un solo rasguño. Impactando a los genins.- Bien por ultimo Uzumaki Naruto. Su expresión se volvió una total sorpresa

Sasuke: Y bien. Perdiendo la paciencia

Kabuto: Uzumaki Naruto no existes. Mostrando una tarjeta en blanco

Akira: A que te refieres si esta ahí sentado. Señalando al rubio que estaba sin inmutarse.

Kabuto: Me refiero a que no existe como Ninja tal vez sea un civil o no pertenezca a una aldea pero no se que pueda ser. Finalizando su explicación

…..

Kankurou: El solo un civil que buena broma eh Temari. Viendo a su hermana pero esta solo veía a su hermano pequeño

Temari: Kankurou sabes como se pone Gaara cuando le mencionamos a Naruto. Dijo bastante espantada

Kankurou: G-Gara cálmate ¿si?. Dijo viendo a su hermano el cual empezaba a poner una sonrisa torcida

Gaara: U-Z-U-M-A-K-I N-A-R-U-TO. Con una voz que detonaba demencia

….

Neji: ¿Solo un civil? No lo creo debe ocultar algo. Dijo bastante serio mirando al frente

Lee: Yosh su flama de la juventud arde con fuerza. Dijo con los ojos en llamas

TenTen: Tiene un aire muy misterioso además de ser muy mono. Dijo TenTen con una ligera sonrisa

…

¿?: Así que solo un civil. Que patético. Dijo mirando hacia el frente, el shinobi tenía un extraño dispositivo en el brazo y la cabeza vendada solo mostrando su ojo

¿?: Cierto demostrémosles como pelean los shinobis. Hablo un chico con los pelos en punta

¿?: Vamos. Hablo la chica del grupo.

….

Seguidamente todos se acercaron a gran velocidad pero antes de que el shinobi extraño se pudiera acercar a Kabuto una espada se puso sobre su cuello y luego otra y una mas sobre su espalda pero sin atravesarlo. Su compañero se dirigió a auxiliarlo pero es sostenido del cuello por Kenshin quien lo miraba de forma fría. Finalmente la chica del grupo se detuvo al sentir una aguja en su cuello que provenía de Haku

Naruto: Esta mal atacar a la gente durante un examen donde no se requiere fuerza bruta y sin los examinadores. Y tampoco esta bien insultar a la gente sin conocerla. Dijo Naruto mientras seguía sentado en la misma posición

"_Pero como"_ Viendo que las personas en su espalda eran el rubio y no eran Bushins ya que eran sólidos.

Sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos por decir poco y no solo por el rubio sino por la velocidad de sus compañeros. Pero de repente se oye una explosión y de ella salen los examinadores

¿?: Escuchen no tolerare la fuerza mortal durante este examen así que mejor suelten a eso chicos. Acto seguido Kenshin soltó a Zaku y volvió a su lugar junto a Naruto y los clones de este ya habían desaparecido liberando a Dosu, Haku también volvió con su equipo luego de liberar a Kin

Naruto: Lo lamento pero debido a que ellos atacaron primero a un camarada de Konoha no tuve mas remedio que intervenir. Dijo de lo mas calmado mientras se levantaba

¿?: Haciendo a un lado eso soy Morino Ibiki seré su examinador durante este examen así que escuchen las reglas atentamente

….

En al oficina del Hokage este acompañado de Iruka preocupado por sus viejos estudiantes estaban viendo todo a través de la bola de cristal de Hiruzen

Sarutobi: Impresionante su habilidad con el Kage Bushin (clones de sombras) es unica. Hablo bastante impresionado el anciano

Iruka: Cierto lo puede hacer sin sellos. Dijo bastante impactado

Sarutobi: No es eso el tiene una velocidad que resulta imposible para la vista humana. _"__Q__ue te habrá enseñado Kybui"_. Pensó el viejo Hokage pero por desgracia su mente ya no era tan rápida como en su juventud.

…

Ibiki una vez termino de explicar las bases del examen procedió a separar a los aspirantes. Naruto quedo sentado entre Akira y Yumi, una lo mira con cierta intriga y a la vez un poco de miedo y la otra con una sonrisa.

(La forma en la que los compañeros de Naruto obtienen infles igual que en la serie excepto los Oc)

Akira decidió preguntarle a su huésped si sabia las peguntas este al ser un dragón muy sabio en todos los campos respondió las preguntas a gran velocidad.

Yumi hizo lo mismo que Sasuke activando su Sharingan y copiando al que estaba adelante ella. Taili que estaba un puesto mas atrás uso un hilo cubierto de chackra y lo enlazo al lápiz de su amiga y con su gran capacidad física escribía lo mismo que su amiga sin dificultades dejándose llevar sin molestar la escritura de su amiga. La otra integrante del grupo uso un doujutsu de su clan y su pupila y todo su ojo se puso blanca permitiéndole ver a través de las personas para ver sus respuestas.

En el equipo de Naruto, Kenshin demostraba al responder todas las preguntas de forma medio aburrida. Haku por otro lado hizo aparecer un espejo de hielo sobre las cabezas sin que los chunins se dieran cuenta y se puso a copiar las respuestas. Naruto en cambio

Naruto:_ Yami te toca. _Dijo refriéndose a una figura que estaba en la sombra de su mente

Yami_: Ya era hora hace meses que no me llamas para nada. _Dijo la sombra y cuando salía revelaba un Naruto solo que su mirada era mas malvada, su globo ocular era negro y su iris roja.-_ Y para que me necesitas idiota _

Naruto_: Ya lo sabes para que preguntas. _Dijo aburrido de cómo lo trataba su contraparte

Yami_: Okay. A mi cuenta 1….2….3. Ya. _Y a velocidad increíble hicieron sellos

Naru/Yami_: Zettai Bijon (vision absoluta)_

De nuevo en el mundo real Naruto abrió los ojos que durante esos segundos los mantuvo cerrados revelando un ojo color azul hielo y el otro era el de Yami. Cosa que impacto a las chicas que estaban a su lado. Akira lo miro con mucha sorpresa y un poco de miedo al igual que Yumi. De pronto de repente Naruto se puso a escribir. En el reloj solo faltaba media hora y la mayoría había contestado todas las preguntas

Ibiki: Bien estas son las reglas de la décima pregunta. Tomo aire y dio una pequeña sonrisa.- Bien la pregunta es opcional si no la contestan bien no podrán volver a dar el examen nunca mas

Temari: Que pero si aquí hay varias personas que ya lo habían dado con anterioridad. Dijo bastante exaltada

Ibiki: Si pero antes yo no hice las reglas. Así que quien se retira. Paso un minuto y varios shinobis mayores lentamente levantaban la mano. Increíblemente Akira estaba levantando la mano, aunque tuviera la ayuda de Ryujin se sentía demasiado nerviosa y no pensaba con claridad, también existía la pequeña posibilidad de que el dragón no supiera la respuesta. Si fallaba serian genins para siempre y tampoco quería decepcionar a Sarutobi-sensei ni a sus compañeros. Antes de que pudiera levantar el brazo una mano la toma por la muñeca de forma firme pero sin lastimarla.

Akira: Pero que. Dijo en un susurro muy bajo y vio a Naruto sosteniéndole la mano, ya no tenia los ojos de distinto color, y en cuanto ella lo miro el negó con la cabeza y dijo una frase

Naruto: No todo es lo que parece, debes ver mas allá de lo obvio. Dijo para que la chica lo oyera

Ibiki: Alguien mas. Miren que si fallan no podrán volver a tomar este examen.

Naruto: ¿Y? Dijo el rubio bastante alto para que todos lo oyeran

Ibiki: Que no te preocupa no convertirte en chunin nunca. Hablo Ibiki sorprendido pero firme esa mirada no inmuto a Naruto pero si a Akira que instintivamente deslizo su mano y la entrelazo con la del rubio, cosa que el chico ni se inmuto pero tampoco la rechazo

Naruto: Chunin jounin Kage genin son solo títulos que se les da a la gente, pero si no están al nivel no valen nada. Dijo en forma fría mientras miraba a Ibiki y este le sostenía la mirada.- La fuerza y experiencia hace a los shinobis no un simple examen de un día un Ninja se hace con el esfuerzo del día a día. Dice con una pequeña sonrisa.- y si por casualidad fallo, podremos hablar tranquilamente sobre la cantidad de formas de asesinato que se pueden cometer en un segundo en caso de que no me dejes volver a hacer el examen. Dijo con una mirada un poco sádica.

Aunque este comentario les dio escalofríos a todos también les inspiro un poco de coraje el suficiente para no rendirse y quedarse

Ibiki: Lo único que puedo decir es…. Aprobados. Dijo mirando sonriente al grupo

Akira: ¡!Que dices¡!¡. Dice muy exaltada, pero sin soltar al rubio

Naruto: Akira-chan si me devuelves mi mano te lo explico. La chica se dio cuenta que todavía sostenía la mano del rubio y por acto de reflejo se soltó bastante sonrojada.- Bien o lo hago yo o lo haces tú. Señalando a Ibiki

Ibiki: Bien es mi trabajo. Como se abran dado cuenta el examen consistía en medir su capacidad de obtener información pero. Sacándose el pañuelo de la cabeza.- También la capacidad de mantenerse firmes ante la presión los shinobis nos jugamos la vida todo el tiempo y si no están dispuestos a hacerlo en un simple examen no están capacitados para ser chunins. Dijo sonriendo mientras miraba al rubio. Pero todo es interrumpido cuando algo atraviesa la ventana y se clava en la pared

Anko: Bien yo soy Mitarashi Anko y seré la segunda examinadora. Pero luego enfoca al rubio.- Maldito niño explícame porque me desperté desnuda. Mientras zarandeaba al chico

Naruto: Anoche llego muy ebria y quiso meterse a bañar con la ropa puesta. Dijo sin inmutarse o sonrojarse

Anko: Entonces te aprovechaste. Mientras lo zarandeaba mas fuerte

Ibiki: Ah Anko podrías discutir eso en otro lado. Con un sonrojo y un hilito de sangre al igual que varios hombres en la sala. Aunque algunas de las chicas tics en el ojo y otras estaban sonrojadas.

Anko: Preséntense mañana en el área de entrenamiento numero 44. Y se fue

…

En la oficina del Hokage

Sarutobi: Creo que no fue buena idea poner a Anko como su escolta. Se le notaban dos papelitos en la nariz

Iruka: Bien dicho Hokage-sama. En el mismo estado que su lider

…..

Ya entrada la tarde Ibiki recogía los exámenes hasta que se detuvo en uno que le llamo la atención

"_Uzumaki Naruto respondió todas las preguntas correctamente"._Se fijo en la parte de atrás y se empezó a reír._ "El Hokage me hablo de ti pero jamás espere que fueras tan impresionante"_. Dejando el examen sobre el escritorio donde se leía

"_Pregunta 10: Que hacer en caso de una situación donde tengas que elegir entre vivir un días mas o arriesgarte."_

"_Respuesta: Da un sermón cursi que inspire a los que te rodean o amenaza a tu examinador en caso que sea un examen"_

…

Otro capi listo para mis fans espero sus comentarios disculpen la tardanza asuntos escolares

Inner: Mentira estabas de vago leyendo Hen.

Yo: Callate Inner. Bien nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de Naruto El Espíritu Shinobi


	10. Chapter 10

**El Zorro En El Bosque **

A la mañana siguiente todos los genins estaban en frente del área designada por Anko, el cual era un bosque gigantesco con un extraño aire de maldad. Algunos de los genins estaban muertos del miedo

Anko: Bien mocosos esta es el área de entrenamiento N° 44 o mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte. Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto sádica a los genins, los cuales se pusieron un poco nerviosos, incluso Haku, esa mujer le daba escalofríos. Pero siempre ahí una excepción

Naruto: En serio eh visto lugares mas aterradores. Le decía Naruto a Kenshin mientras este asentía. De repente un kunai pasa volando y Kenshin se hace a un lado rápidamente, mientras Naruto solo mueve la cabeza perezosamente.

Anko (apareciendo detrás de Naruto con kunai en mano): No seas tan arrogante en ese lugar ahí cosas que podrían devorarte sin esfuerzo. Dijo mientras le lamia el lóbulo de la oreja.

Naruto: Sempai atrás suyo. Dijo sin inmutarse

Anko: Lo se. Rápidamente saco otro kunai cuando una Ninja de la hierba se le acercaba con el kunai de Anko en su lengua

Ninja: Lo siento solo trataba de devolverte tu kunai. Es que me éxito cuando veo sangre. Dijo con una expresión un tanto macabra

Anko: Yo igual. Luego de ese peculiar encuentro la kunoichi volvió a ver al chico que tenia entre sus brazos, solo para notar que se había vuelto humo.-_"Kage Bushin parece que nunca se cansa de utilizarlo"_. Luego de ese pensamiento paso a repartir las hojas donde se la exoneraba de cualquier culpa en caso de que los genins murieran.

En otro lado se encontraba nuestro rubio favorito apoyado contra un árbol con los ojos cerrados y expresión tranquila.

Naruto: Hasta cuando seguirá espiándome Hinata-san. Dijo el chico de forma muy calmada

Hinata: etto…Yo… queria. Dijo roja y jugando con sus dedos

Naruto: ¿Si? Dijo vagamente interesado

Hinata: NO SE LO QUE QUERIA. Dijo la chica gritando aun más roja.

Naruto: Bien entonces me retiro. Se iba hasta que

Hinata: Espera Naruto-Kun queria decirte que. Volviendo a su actividad con sus índices

Naruto: Quieres decirme lo mismo que Yumi. Sin voltearse.

Hinata: Bu-bueno yo que-queria. Pero la interrumpe

Naruto: Lo mismo que le dije a Yumi. Dándose vuelta y provocando un cruce entre el color perla de ella y azul hielo de él.- No tienes que decirme nada al igual que Yumi fuiste unas de las primeras en acercarse a mi ¿Lo recuerdas?. Ella asintió y se perdió en sus recuerdos.

**Flash Back**** 1 Año Antes De La "Muerte" De Naruto **

Se Ve a una niña de ojos perlados sentada en un banco con la mirada triste y algunas lagrimas recorriendo su cara.

Hinata: ¿Por que? snif snif ¿porque soy tan débil? Dijo para si misma. Pero de repente ve a un chico acercarse y para de llorar, debía mantener su "orgullos Hyuga".

Naruto: Hola. Habló el chico en tono amable.

Hinata: Hola. Dijo tratando de disimular sus lagrimas pero sin éxito.

Naruto: Quieres. Extendiéndole una bolsa de caramelos.

Hinata: Lo siento, no gracias. Dijo bajando un poco la cabeza

Naruto: Bueno pero no es para deprimirse. Respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa

Hinata: No es por eso. Dijo la chica

Naruto: Bueno, si quieres decir algo desahógate conmigo. Dijo sentándose al lado de la chica

Hinata: Sabes. Llamando la atención del chico.- Yo soy la heredera de mi clan y se supone que debo ser fuerte pero. Bajando la cabeza y derramando algunas lagrimas.- Soy muy débil incluso mi hermana de 4 años (Hanabi tiene la misma edad que Konohamaru) es mas fuerte que yo. Y empezó a sollozar pero de repente sintió como el chico la apoyaba contra su pecho y la envolvía de forma protectora.

Naruto: Llora se que lo necesitas. Le hablo en susurro y como la niña estaba muy sensible empezó a sollozar en el pecho del chico que ni conocía. Luego de unos minutos la niña se había calmado.-Mejor

Hinata: Si gracias lo necesitaba. Siento haberte molestado con mis problemas. Bajando la cabeza.

Naruto: Vamos no te deprimas. Dijo con una de sus sonrisas patentadas

Hinata: Gracias. Dándole una tímida sonrisa

Naruto: Bueno me dirás tu nombre.

Hinata: Mi nombre es Hinata. Dijo sonriendo

Naruto: Bueno mi nombre es Naruto es un placer Hinata-Chan ¿quieres ir a jugar? La niña asintió y ambos fueron a jugar.

Luego de ese día los niños solían jugar juntos a veces también se sumaba Yumi, de la cual se hizo muy amiga. Incluso a Hiashi no le molestaba el solo se mantenía neutral ante la amistad de su hija y el joven rubio.

**Fin Del Flash Back **

Hinata: Cuando tú moriste sentí que una parte de mi alma también lo hizo. Mientras se tocaba el pecho.

Naruto: Hinata no debes sentirte mal, ahora tienes más gente a tu lado. De niños es verdad que siempre te consolaba pero ahora eres mucho mas fuerte que cuando éramos niños. Y empezó a alejarse

"_Naruto-Kun eres distinto pero aun me consuelas"_. Sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco

Luego de eso los equipos fueron divididos por puertas

Anko: Listos mocosos. Hizo una pausa.-¡EMPIEZEN!. Rápidamente los equipos entran a gran velocidad hacia el bosque

**Equipo Yasei no Kitsune **

Naruto: Nuestro objetivo es Orochimaru por lo que averigüe a formado una nueva aldea Ninja y si lo que se es correcto estará planeando un ataque. Mientras iban de rama en rama

Kenshin: Esperas que ataque a alguno de los equipos ¿verdad? Afirmación del rubio. Imagino que será el equipo 7.

Naruto: No dejas de sorprenderme. Dijo mientras seguían si marcha.- a ver adivina que pasara luego

Kenshin: Planeara un ataque contra la aldea de la hoja durante las finales del examen pero no podrá hacerlo solo, necesitara el apoyo de otra aldea. Con una mirada bastante seria

Haku: Oye estas empezando a espantarme, puedes dejar de hacer eso. Dijo un poco incomoda por las habilidades deductivas de su compañero

Kenshin: Gomen. Haciendo una cara un poco tonta pero rápidamente cambiando a una seria.-¿Cual es el plan de ataque?.

Naruto: Haku necesito que busques los pergaminos. Kenshin tu y yo enfrentaremos a Orochimaru.

Haku: Espera yo también quiero pelear ¿crees que no estoy a la altura? Hablo un poco decepcionada y dolida.

Naruto: Haku Orochimaru es un Sannin, es cierto que tu línea de sangre te hace fuerte pero si Orochimaru la ve, te tratara de capturar para experimentar contigo. Dijo deteniéndose.

Haku: Pero yo no estoy indefensa. Enfadada

Naruto: Haku escucha, no se que tanto poder tiene un Sannin y si lo enfrentamos los tres juntos y morimos no habrá quien haga llegar la información a Sarutobi. Hablando con voz seria y mirandola a los ojos (dato Naruto es 2 cm mas alto que Haku)

Haku: Pero ¿Por qué va Kenshin contigo? De repente empezó a sentir una cantidad considerable de Ki proviniendo de su tercer compañero

Kenshin: Haku puede que este enfermo pero eso no limita mis habilidades. Hablo con voz fría, pero derepente cambio a una sonrisa sádica.- además quiero probar la fuerza de la legendaria kusanagi.

Haku estaba impactada es cierto que se conocían hace poco pero Kenshin parecía ser una persona muy calmada y un poco aburrida, viendo esto y sabiendo ya el poder de Naruto se dio cuenta de que no tenia nada que hacer ahí.

Haku: Tengan cuidado, los veo en la torre en 2 días si no vuelven iré a buscarlos. Y desapareció en un Sushin

Naruto: Andando. Ambos desaparecen en un Sushin

**Equipo 7**

Akira: Dios cuanto tiempo vamos a tener que seguir perdidos. Dijo bastante cansada

Sakura: Akira es tu culpa por haber querido ir delante de Sasuke-Kun. Con cara de demonio y mirada asesina.

Akira: Bueno veras. Con una mano tras la nuca y tratando de disculparse.

¿?:Fuuton: Yuukaze no Jutsu (Técnica del vendaval). Y el grupo es separado por una potente ráfaga de viento.

**Con el dúo**

Naruto: Kenshin lo sentiste. Este asintió y empezaron a acelerar el paso pero de repente Naruto se detiene.

Kenshin: ¿Que sucede?. Mientras también se detenía

Naruto: Sentí el chackra de alguien en esa dirección. Adelántate yo te alcanzo luego.

Kenshin: Bien pero no tardes mucho. Cuando Naruto lo dejo solo, el pelirrojo se agarro un costado del pecho y empezó a toser de forma fuerte botando una buena cantidad de sangre que le mancho la mano.-Maldición. Luego saco un pergamino de su yucata. Abriendolo hizo aparecer una botella de agua y al lado una bolsa con medicina triturada, la puso en un papelito y la echo en la botella para beber su contenido.-Bien esto me dará algo de tiempo. Y reanudo su marcha

En otro lado se ve a una joven peliblanca enfrente de una serpiente gigante, la cual la veía como su merienda.

Akira: Maldición. Mientras sacaba un kunai lista para pelear o morir. Cuando la serpiente se lanzo sobre ella, puso su kunai enfrente lista para la embestida, la cual nunca llego, de un segundo a otro ella estaba en el aire siendo sostenida.

¿?: Deberías tener más cuidado Akira-Chan. Mientras sostenía a la chica

Akira: Ah eres tú. Viendo al chico que la sostenía y noto que ella tenia sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el chico tenia su mano demasiado cerca de cierta zona.- oye bájame. Grito

Naruto: Claro. Y la dejo caer

Akira: Auch. Mientras se masajeaba la parte herida. Pero derepente se puso alerta.- Mis amigos. Pero cuando se disponía a salir corriendo es sostenida del brazo por Naruto.

Naruto: Mejor vayamos juntos. Y se pusieron en marcha, de malagana por parte de la kunoichi.

En otra parte estaban Sasuke y Sakura paralizados de miedo enfrente de la kunoichi de Kusa la cual los miraba un poco decepcionada.

Ninja: Vaya me decepcionan, sobre todo tu Sasuke-Kun. Cuando iba a lanzar sus dos kunais se mueve para esquivar una llamarada que venia de uno de los árboles. De ahí se ve salir a un chico pelirrojo con la pupila alargada que le daba el aspecto de un reptil y ojos ambarinos.

Kenshin: Orochimaru vengo por tu cabeza. Mientras desenfundaba su espada.

Orochimaru: Valla un rival digno. Mientras sacaba a kusanagi de su garganta y se pone en posición de pelea.

Rápidamente Kenshin sale disparado del árbol donde estaba para atacar al Hebi-Sannin pero este detiene su ataque con gran maestría, el joven espadachín escapa del forcejeo haciendo una maroma hacia atrás. Seguidamente la hoja de su espada se empieza a poner de color rojo escarlata, esto sorprende un poco a Orochimaru el cual se emociona por ver el poder del joven

Orochimaru: Nada mal, a simple vista tu Kenjutsu es rango A, pero veamos que mas puedes hacer. Y esta vez es el que toma la iniciativa, cuando ambas espadas chocan se producen varias chispas. Y en un momento Kenshin le da una patada giratoria haciéndolo retroceder. Luego el joven agarra su espada con ambas manos

Kenshin: Kusu Ryusen. Y se lanza a toda velocidad contra el Sannin el cual no puede bloquear el ataque a una velocidad tan grande provocándole varios cortes que cicatrizan al instante.

Los 2 miembros del equipo 7 no salían de su asombro por ver esa batalla

"_Ni siquiera con mi Sharingan fui capaz de ver sus movimientos ¿es ese su poder? No, esto no ha sido ni la mitad"_. Pensó Sasuke apretando sus puños con impotencia al ver las habilidades de ambos guerreros

Orochimaru: Nada mal. Dijo saliendo desde la tierra

Kenshin: ¿Pero que? Viendo a el Orochimaru que había atacado se convertia en lodo.- Kawarimi

Orochimaru: Dime quien eres. Dijo el hombre serpiente

Kenshin: Eso no te interesa. Volviendo a atacar, pero se detiene al sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho.-_"Maldición no ahora"_. Pero de repente ve al Sannin corriendo hacia el con la intención de matarle, lo único que el chico puede hacer es poner su espada débilmente para evitar el golpe mortal, cosa que logra pero Orochimaru lo golpea en el estomago, luego le da una patada en el mentón, lo agarra del cuello y lo estampa contra el piso, lo vuelve a levantar del cuello y se preparaba para clavarle a kusanagi pero un kunai que pasa cerca de su cabeza se lo impide. Cuando voltea a ver ve a un pelirrubio y una albina mirando la escena

Naruto: Orochimaru tu pelea ahora es conmigo. Dijo el chico de ojos azules

Orochimaru: Creo que esto es tuyo. Lanzándole a Kenshin. A gran velocidad Naruto es capaz de atajar a su amigo.

Kenshin: Te dije que no te tardaras. Mientras sacaba unas píldoras de soldado y una botella.- No traje mucha medicina, no eh tenido tiempo de fabricarla. Mientras ingería la píldora y bebía la botella.

Naruto: Gomen una amiga necesitaba ayuda. Sorprendiendo a la chica

Kenshin: Ya que. Mientras se sacaba la yucata dejándola caer al suelo, la cual provoca algo de ruido demostrando que era pesada.

Orochimaru: ¿Naruto-Kun cierto? Dijo mirando al rubio mientras se quitaba la cara de la chica

Naruto: Así que me conoces, me siento alagado. Mientras se quitaba la gabardina y desenfundaba su espada.

Orochimaru: Supongo que has venido por una pelea. Mientras se ponía en posición. Pero de repente debe cubrirse al ver a un Naruto en su espalda listo para decapitarlo, cuando se produce el choque la tierra se hunde un poco a causa de la fuerza utilizada, el Sannin usando sus años de experiencia puede zafarse y golpear a Naruto en la cara el cual desaparece en una bola de humo.-Kage Bushin, nada mal.

Después de esas palabras la pelea da comienzo, ambos adolescentes corren hacia el Sannin cambiando su posición, cuando lo atacan el primero en golpear es Kenshin provocando que su contrincante retroceda, pero rápidamente debe volverse a cubrir por un ataque de Naruto que había saltado y usado la espada de Kenshin como piso, luego de eso los jóvenes vuelven a atacar al Sannin, el cual usando su habilidad y gran experiencia puede bloquear los ataques con algo de dificultad.

Orochimaru: Nada mal chicos. Apareciendo tras ellos.- pero tampoco bien. Dándole una patada a Kenshin que lo manda a volar y otra a Naruto.

Mientras el equipo 7 que ya se había reunido y estaban viendo el combate

Sasuke: Tenemos que escapar. Dijo en susurro

Akira: De que estas hablando tenemos que bajar a ayudarlos. Dijo visiblemente sorprendida

Sakura: Akira tiene razón ellos vinieron a rescatarnos, necesitan nuestra ayuda. Dijo bastante decidida

Sasuke: Entiendanlo nosotros no tenemos ninguna oportunidad contra ese sujeto. Hablando un poco más fuerte.

Orochimaru: Muy listo Sasuke-Kun. Apareciendo atrás de los genins con su sonrisa malvada.

Cuando los chicos se voltearon quedaron paralizados de miedo, ese hombre era imponente y no solo eso su aura era asquerosa irradiaba un gran mal. Pero el primero o la primera en lanzar un golpe es Akira, la cual lanza un puñetazo contra el Sannin, el cual es detenido con un esfuerzo mínimo, sujetándola de la muñeca la lanza contra un árbol y la chica se estrella dándose un fuerte golpe que la deja inconsciente. Pero cuando trata de acercarse a los otros genins alguien se lo impide.

Naruto: Vamos tu pelea es conmigo. Dándole una patada al Sannin que lo hace caer de la rama y estrellarse contra el suelo.

Orochimaru: Dime Naruto-Kun ¿como me conoces?

Naruto: Piel blanca, mirada diabólica seria tonto sino te reconociera. Dijo mientras se volvía a poner en posición de batalla.

Orochimaru: Mejor dicho porque justo me buscas en este momento.

Naruto: Tú tienes algo que yo quiero. Dijo en forma seria.

Orochimaru: Y eso seria. Imaginando la respuesta y sonriendo en forma maliciosa.

Naruto: Un pergamino.

Orochimaru: Si ya se a que te refieres, pero dime no te hubiera sido mas fácil aliarte conmigo. Mirando al joven zorro.

Naruto: Que para que uses mi cuerpo en tus locuras. Dijo mirándolo en forma despectiva 

Orochimaru: No, para eso tengo a otra persona en mente. Viendo a Sasuke fugazmente por el rabillo del ojo.- Pero antes de estar seguro contigo veamos Katon: Kasai Bakuhatsu No Jutsu (Elemento de Fuego Explosión de Fuego). Dijo Orochimaru mientras lanzaba una gran cantidad de fuego hacia Naruto. Pero este hizo sellos a gran velocidad

Naruto: Fuuton Kabe No Kaze (Pared de viento). Frenando el ataque de Orochimaru, haciendo una segunda secuencia de sellos.- Fuuton Kamikaze No Jutsu (Técnica del Viento divino). De las manos de Naruto sale una gran ráfaga de viento que le da de lleno a Orochimaru mandándolo hacia atrás, pero antes de poder reincorporarse ve a Naruto que estaba por clavarle la espada, por suerte puede evitar que le de en un punto vital pero le perfora el hombro, balanceándose sobre la espada enterrada en el Sannin salta y le da una patada en la cara que lo manda a estrellarse contra un árbol. Cuando corría para darle el golpe final, se detiene al ver que lo que ataco era un Kawarimi.

Orochimaru: Lento Naruto-Kun. Cuando iba a hacer descender su espada otra se lo impide.- ¿Tu otra vez?

Kenshin: Esto no se acaba. Con sus ojos ambarinos, mientras forcejeaba con Orochimaru abre su boca y sale una llamarada, esto provoca que el hombre serpiente retroceda.

Orochimaru: Nada mal chicos, pero tengo asuntos que atender, pero no se preocupen los dejare con alguien para que se entretengan. Seguidamente aparecen los compañeros de la ninja a la cual le había robado el rostro ( el de la mascara y el gordo).- Matenlos. Acto seguido ambos ninjas se lanzaron al ataque pero antes de llegar a sus objetivos cayeron al suelo.

Naruto: Mejor pelea tú si tienes subordinados tan débiles. Pero de repente ambos tienen que esquivar un golpe de parte de los que acababan de matar.

Orochimaru: Bien diviértanse un rato. Se fue dejando a los adolescentes luchando.

En la copa de unos árboles estaban los genins del equipo 7

Sasuke: Debemos huir. Hablo en tono un tanto desperado

Akira: De que hablas no podemos dejarlos solos después de que hayan venido a rescatarnos. Dijo la chica que ya se había recuperado visiblemente indignada.- Tenemos que ir a rescatarlos.

Sakura: Akira tiene razón no podes abandonarlos, son camaradas de Konoha. Dijo Sakura bastante decidida

Sasuke: ¿Y como esperan hacerlo? Mirando a sus dos compañeras que no sabían que contestar.- Si ellos no pueden menos nosotros. Apretando los puños por la impotencia.

Orochimaru: Muy listo Sasuke-Kun. Dijo apareciendo tras los genins.

Akira: Suiton: Mizu Shooku (Proyectil de Agua). Dándole de lleno a Orochimaru mandándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol. Luego de eso se acerca cautelosamente a los escombros.

…

Bien gente otro capi listo espero reviews y si ven algun error avisenme ya que tuvo problemas con el capi


	11. Chapter 11

**La Batalla Continua **

**Anteriormente**

Orochimaru: Muy listo Sasuke-Kun. Dijo apareciendo tras los genins.

Akira: Suiton: Mizu Shooku (Proyectil de Agua). Dándole de lleno a Orochimaru mandándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol. Luego de eso se acerca cautelosamente a los escombros.

**Ahora**

Cuando estaba cerca de los escombros, con kunai en mano, un par de serpientes se le enredaron en el cuello impidiéndole respirar y haciendo que suelte el kunai.

Sakura: !Akira¡. Grito alarmada, viendo esto Sasuke hace sellos

Sasuke: Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu. Disparando hacia el árbol el cual empezó a quemarse levemente. Rápidamente Sasuke se dirige con 2 kunai en mano a liberar a su amiga, pero antes de llegar otro par de serpientes la sujetan a el también. Levantándolos en el aire los azota contra el piso y los arroja a ambos lados a cada uno.

Orochimaru: Vamos Sasuke-Kun demuéstrame que eres capaz de vencer a Itachi. Dando en el clavo ve al joven genin acercándosele a gran velocidad con Sharingan activado y kunai en mano, cuando esta cerca ataca con su arma pero Orochimaru lo bloquea, haciendo equilibrio logra lanzarle una patada que su contrincante haciendo uso de su habilidad detiene con gran facilidad, con esfuerzo Sasuke logra zafarse y escapa haciendo una voltereta hacia atrás y cae de cuclillas. Luego hace una serie de sellos conocidos pronunciando Gokakyu No Jutsu y una bola de fuego sale en dirección a Orochimaru, la cual esquiva con facilidad, pero de repente debe cubrirse de varios shurikens que van en su dirección, los cuales logra desviar con kusanagi.

Orochimaru: Maldita mocosa. Viendo en la dirección de Akira, la verla se queda sorprendido ya que ella presentaba rasgos mas salvajes.- Ah la jinchuriki de Ryujin, será interesante. Asumiendo posición de batalla listo para enfrentar a los genins, ya que Sakura estaba con kunais en mano para ayudar a sus compañeros.

**Con El Dúo**

Naruto: Algún plan Kenshin. Alternando su vista entre su compañero y los enemigos que tenían cortes por todo el cuerpo y al gordo le faltaba su mano izquierda pero seguía atacando con la mano derecha.

Kenshin: Tengo una ligera idea. Dime. Llamando la atención de su compañero.- ¿Sabes lo que es la necromancia?

Naruto: Algo, se trata de revivir a los muertos a través de rituales ¿Viene al caso? Dijo expectante

Kenshin: Creo que los han revivido con un Jutsu de este tipo. Bien se me ocurren cuatro formas de vencerlos.

Naruto: Te escucho.

Kenshin: Primero matar al usuario del Jutsu y creo que no es Orochimaru, así que descartado. Nuestras únicas posibilidades son destrozar los cuerpos o el enlace que los une al que los controla y por ultimo decapitarlo pero eso no funciona en todo los casos. Ceo que si enfoco más energía podría cortar los lazos de uno. Pero luego me agotare demasiado y el efecto de mi medicina se acaba.

Naruto: Bien yo decapitare al otro, suerte. Y desapareció.

Viendo esto el cuerpo de la mascara también desapareció tratando de encontrar a Naruto. Una vez quedaron Kenshin y el otro, el pelirrojo empezó a concentrarse y sus ojos volvieron a parecer los de un reptil y su masa muscular empezó a marcarse más. Poniéndose en la poción Batou

(Ama-Kakeru-Ryu-no-hirameki).

Kenshin: Prepárate. Y se lanzo a una velocidad casi divina, cuando estuvo cerca desenvaino su espada pero esta tenia un color azul oscuro. Cuando lanzo el corte su enemigo salio volando por obra del corte pero sin ningún daño físico, pero este no se volvió a levantar. Desgraciadamente Kenshin empezó a toser aun más fuertemente

Kenshin: Maldición. Y saco otra botellita de medicina y la ingirió.- Debo fabricar una más potente.

En otro lado se veía a Naruto peleando con el otro cuerpo, este hace una ya muy conocida poción de manos y pronuncia Gokakyu No Jutsu, lanzando una bola de fuego la cual quema la parte izquierda de la ropa de Naruto y dejándole una leve quemadura en este.

Naruto: Lastima era mi favorita. Haciendo sellos y pronunciando un tipo de Jutsu que se creía perdido hace décadas.- Mokuton Mokusei no kusari (Elemento Madera: Cadenas De Madera). De un árbol salieron varias tablas de madera bastante flexibles envolviendo a su oponente y cuando este estuvo inmovilizado Naruto lo decapito.-Para asegurarse Gokakyu No Jutsu. Incinerando el cadáver.

En el suelo del bosque Kenshin descansaba tratando de recuperar fuerza. Mientras lo hacia había visto a su amigo hacer esa técnica de Mokuton ve aparecer al rubio

Kenshin: Oye dime como hiciste ese Jutsu se suponía que solo Hashirama Senju era capaz de hacer. Dijo un tanto exhausto por su anterior pelea mezclada con su enfermedad.

Naruto: Soy descendiente del clan Senju y con Kyubi en mi interior fui capaz de repotenciar antiguos genes. Hizo una pausa.- Te lo explicare mas a fondo cuando hallamos acabado con Orochimaru. Entonces ambos saltaron hacia las ramas superiores de los árboles.

Habían aparecido justo a tiempo, ya que había una Sakura desmayada y con algunos cortes no tan serios, a una Akira jadeante al borde del colapso y un Sasuke que mantenía un duelo de Taijutsu bastante desigual, ya que el Sannin no tenía ningún problema para superarlo, pero cuando hombre pálido se percato de Naruto y Kenshin le dio una patada a Sasuke que lo mando a estrellarse contra un arbol dejándolo visiblemente aturdido.

Orochimaru: Ah Kenshin, Naruto-Kun veo que no tuvieron problemas con mis amigos. Volviendo a sacar a Kusanagi y lanzándose al ataque, cuando su espada choca con la de Naruto salen chispas por la gran intensidad, pero rápidamente debe cubrirse de un ataque de Kenshin, con una patada el Hebi-Sannin puede alejar al pelirrojo, pero nuevamente debe cubrirse de un ataque de Naruto que iba con tanta potencia que rompe la rama en la que estaban parados. Cuando caen ambos se separan un poco, pero Orochimaru rápidamente se golpeado por una garra de chackra rojo que lo manda a estrellarse contra un arbol provocando una gran humareda.

Orochimaru: Valla, valla nada mal. Dijo el pálido saliendo de los escombros solo que esta vez medio rostro era de mujer.

Naruto: Así que perfeccionaste tu Jutsu de inmortalidad. Esta bien veamos que tan inmortal eres. Poniéndose en posición de batalla con su espada al frente-_"OH no"_. Pensó al sentir a Akira acercándose al campo de batalla y no porque ella pudiera ayudarlo o detenerlo, es mas era todo lo contrario el consideraba a Akira y a los demás inútiles pretextos de shinobis ya que los veía como niños con armas, pero mas halla de eso ella le agradaba junto con otros. Pero sus pensamientos son cortados cuando ve a la mencionada golpear fuertemente la cara de Orochimaru con un puñetazo y luego con un giro invertido golpearle el mentón, torciendo su cabeza hacia atrás

Akira: Lo logre. Dice triunfal, pero luego se paraliza al ver a Orochimaru poner su cabeza en su lugar para luego darle una patada que la estampa contra un arbol haciendo que desaparezca el chackra de Ryujin.

Orochimaru: Mocosa estúpida. Aparece en frente de ella y le da una patada que la hace levantarse en el aire y la sujeta con unas serpientes.- Muere. Y le lanza a Kusanagi, la chica esta aterrada ya que la espada iba directo a su corazón así que cerro los ojos esperando su inevitable fin. Pero debió abrir los ojos ya que sintió un fuerte dolor mas arriba abdomen y vio que Naruto había recibido una fuerte punzada en el pecho desviando el ataque un poco más abajo del corazón de Akira

Akira: Na…Naru…Naruto. Dijo antes de caer desmayada por el dolor. Haciendo uso de sus fuerzas puede destruir la serpiente que sujetaba Akira del cuello permitiéndole bajarla, una vez que lo hizo empezó a realizar sellos a una velocidad invisible al ojo humano

Naruto: Kinjutsu: Go Genso Ryu: Hi To Kaze No Tsuinzu (Técnica Prohibida: Cinco Dragones Elementales: Gemelos De Fuego Y Viento). Y de la nada empezaron a aparecer dragones de dichos elementos. Uno era de fuego y el otro parecía una gigantesca mas de aire- Kogeki (Ataquen). Y con esa orden ambos dragones lanzaron sus respectivos elementos de su boca creando una gran ataque dirigido a Orochimaru y cuando golpea a Orochimaru genera una gran explosión que se escucha en todo el bosque y un haz de luz sale de el

**Equipo De Suna Y Equipo 8 **

Los hermanos Sabaku No había asesinado a un grupo de la niebla y había conseguido el pergamino que necesitaban cuando siente la explosión de chackra, que les resultaba muy familiar

Kankuro: Maldición ha quien abra asesinado ese demente. Dice Kankuro reconociendo la tecnica del rubio

Temari: Es diferente a la que uso con nosotros. Dijo con miedo.- Es mas diría que es mas poderosa.- ¿Que piensas Gaara? Volteando a ver a su hermano pero luego se congelo de miedo al igual que Kankuro al ver la sonrisa demencial de este

Gaara: Yo te matare Uzumaki. Mirando el haz de luz.

Escondidos tras unos arbustos estaba el equipo de Shino Hinata y Kiba, los cuales estaban a punto de escapar del terrorífico pelirrojo cuando sintieron un poder aun mas grande

Kiba: Que habrá sido eso. Dice en susurro a sus compañeros

Shino: No lo se pero mis insectos están mas agitados que cuando vieron a Gaara. Dice sudando levemente.- Quien haya sido mejor tengámoslo de aliado o muy lejos.

Kiba: Hinata podrías ver en su dirección. Dice tratando de averiguar algo

Hinata: No. Sorprendiendo a sus compañeros que esperaban una explicación.- Si lo hiciera mis ojos se quemarían por toda la energía elemental. Tragando saliva

Shino: Sugiero irnos lo mas rápido posible. Acto seguido los tres desaparecieron

**Equipo Guy **

Ellos seguían buscando posibles objetivos pero cuando sintieron el poder que se desprendió quedaron sorprendidos

Neji: Que gran poder. Dijo bastante calmado

Lee: Yosh, quien haya sido es la viva imagen de la flama de la juventud, estoy ansioso por desafiarlo. Dijo con flamas en los ojos

TenTen: Creo que mejor nos encargamos de nuestra misión. Dijo mirando el haz de luz

Neji: De acuerdo mas adelante averiguaremos algo. Y siguieron su camino.

**Equipo 10**

Cuando sintieron esa explosión de energía los chicos quedaron bastante sorprendidos

Shikamaru: Sea lo que sea que haya sido debemos evitarlo o nos asesinara. Sus compañeros solo asintieron

**Equipo 12**

Yumi: Increíble cuanto poder. Dice bastante sorprendida

Meimi: Sea quien sea es alguien que debemos tener cuidado. Dijo bastante seria secundada por la ultima mujer Uchiha

Taili: Es cierto espero que sea lindo. Dice con cara pervertida y sus compañeras solo la miraron con cara de _"Nunca debió leer Icha Icha"._- Oigan no es esa Anko-sensei. Y efectivamente era ella ya se había enterado de Orochimaru y salio a cazarlo luego de avisar a los cazadores Anbu

Anko estaba bastante preocupada, sabia que Orochimaru era un tipo de mucho cuidado, pero eso no iba a evitar que buscara su venganza personal por lo sucedido en el pasado. Pero cuando vio ese haz de luz se preocupo por el rubio y ni ella sabia porque

_"Algo me dice que Naruto esta en problemas"_ - Pensó la kunoichi

**De Nuevo En El Campo De Batalla**

Naruto esta visiblemente cansado, esa tecnica requería mucho chackra y además la herida que le habían provocado solo dificultaba las cosas. Cuando se acerco al gran cráter producido se sorprendió al ver un montón de barro deshaciéndose

Naruto: Maldición. Pero antes de poder perseguir a Orochimaru se percato de su herida y también vio a Akira inconsciente sangrando así que decidió primero salvarla a ella.

Mientras esto pasaba Akira tenia otro extraño sueño

**Sueño De Akira**

La chica vuelve a tener la visión de un hombre joven solo que este tenia el pelo amarillo muy claro, una katana negra, una espada que parecía curvada (Como la soul reaver de Kain) y una guadaña en su espalda, su aura desprendía una gran maldad y odio. Cuando vio al rival de este se dio cuenta que era el de su anterior sueño, y tras este había un mujer con el vientre abultado que demostraba que estaba embarazada. Pero lo más curioso era que no podía ver el rostro de ninguno de los hombres.

Pero de repente siente algo húmedo en su ropa y viendo hacia abajo noto que estaba sangrando y el paisaje empezaba a oscurecerse.

**Fin Del Sueño**

En la realidad Naruto curaba a Akira con su chackra rojo dado que Ryujin no podía hacerlo la herida era demasiado profunda y delicada así que necesitaba un sanador externo que la ayudara. Luego de unos minutos y un gasto considerable de chackra Akira estaba fuera de peligro y el había curado su propia herida.

Mientras en la copa del árbol estaba Orochimaru

Orochimaru: Si ese Jutsu me hubiera dado ahora no la cuento. Dijo en voz baja pero debe cubrirse de un aspadazo de Kenshin.-Ya me cansaste. Sacando varias serpientes de su manga que envuelven a el espadachín.- Ahora por Sasuke-Kun

El susodicho estaba parado en la rama, pero tenia dificultades para respirar y mantenerse en pie, pero de repente ve a Orochimaru parado enfrente de él.

Orochimaru: Veo que te falta entrenamiento Sasuke-Kun pero descuida te dejare un pequeño presente para que te hagas mas fuerte, pero antes. Saco una jeringa de sus ropas y se la clavo a Sasuke retirándole un poco de sangre.- Gracias y luego le dio una mordida en el cuello a este.

Sakura: ¡Sasuke-Kun! Grito la pelirrosa viendo a su compañero en ese estado, ella se había recuperado hacia unos momentos justo para ver al Sannin atacar a Sasuke. Cuando llego corriendo a el le dedico una mirada de furia al Sannin.-Maldito que le hiciste

Orochimaru: Solo le di un pequeño regalo el ya vendra buscando mi poder dile que cuando lo haga lo recibire bien. Dijo Sannin para luego desaparecer en una masa de barro.

Momentos despues llego Naruto con una Akira en Brazos

Sakura: Akira, que le paso

Naruto: Orochimaru casi la mata y tuve que intervenir estara bien. Acostandola delicadamente en la rama y retirandose

Sakura: ¿Ah donde vas? pregunto la chica un tanto angustiada por quedarse sola

Naruto: A perseguir a Orochimaru, descuida Kenshin se quedara contigo por si sucede algo. Y desaparecio

...

¿Que habra sido el sueñoo de Akira?

¿Cuales seran los verdaderos poderes de Kenshin y Naruto?

¿Que sucedera con Akira y Naruto?

Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo de Naruto El Espiritu Shinobi

LAmento la demora y lo corto es que estoy teniendo integradoras haci que los fics van a estra una semana o 2 en stand by mientras actualizo


	12. Chapter 12

**La Astucia Del Zorro**

Después de despedirse de Sakura y liberar a Kenshin, Naruto se puso en camino para tratar de encontrar a Orochimaru y asesinarlo.

En un árbol del bosque de la muerte se encontraba la Jounin Mitarashi Anko con una actitud muy seria pero interiormente escondía una gran furia ya que la persona parada frente a ella no era otra que el Sannin traidor Orochimaru, él cual le había puesto el sello maldito, la había traicionado y abandonado.

**Orochimaru**: Mi querida Anko ah pasado mucho tiempo, 10 u 11 años. Dijo el Sannin mirándola cínicamente mientras se relamía los labios.

**Anko**: Así que has vuelto eh, es a caso para asesinar a Hokage-sama. Dijo de forma desafiante

**Orochimaru**: No aun no tengo suficientes sirvientes, pero descuida pronto esta aldea caerá y Sarutobi también. Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

**Anko**: No lo permitiré. Dijo lanzándose al ataque con la clara intención de eliminar al Sannin, cuando estuvo a una buena distancia le lanzo un puñetazo a Orochimaru que este detuvo, pero luego vio una patada que volvió a frenar con su brazo derecho, aunque cuando lo hizo vio que Orochimaru presentaba una leve mueca de dolor.

**Orochimaru**: Veo que has mejorado Anko. Agarrando la mano y pierna que sostenía de la chica la hace girar y le da una patada para alejarla. Cuando sus piernas tocan la corteza, Anko usa esto para impulsarse y volver al ataque sujetando la mano Orochimaru

**Anko**: Ahora tu y yo moriremos Sojasosai No Jutsu (Sacrificio De Las Serpientes Gemelas). Pero antes de ejecutar el Jutsu, Orochimaru se vuelve barro.-Maldición Kawarimi. Pero antes de voltearse recibe una fuerte patada que la hace estrellarse contra un árbol, cuando quiere levantarse Orochimaru activa el sello en su cuello

**Orochimaru**: Bien, bien, bien veo que sigues enfadada por lo que te hice hace años. Pero antes de acercarse mas siente algunas presencias.-Veo que tenemos compañía.

Momentos antes de que la Jounin iniciara su combate con Orochimaru las miembros del equipo 12 la siguieron, cuando vieron a ese hombre casi vomitan por lo desagradable de su chakra y aura, incluso Taili la mas enérgica del grupo se espanto

**Taili**: Chicas mejor vámonos, ese sujeto me da escalofríos. Dijo mirando a Orochimaru con cara de terror

**Yumi**: Espera quiero comprobar algo, Meimi activa tu Gosunigan (Ojo Fantasma). Seguidamente ambas chicas activaron sus ojos. A Yumi la iris se le volvió roja y aparecieron dos comas y a Meimi el ojo se le puso totalmente blanco, como un fantasma, pero cuando ambas vieron en la dirección de los combatientes tuvieron diferentes reacciones nada buenas. Yumi tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y Meimi vomito

**Taili**: ¡Chicas que les paso! Dijo preocupada la miembro del equipo viendo a sus amigas y compañeras con esas reacciones

**Meimi**: U-Un-Una serpiente blanca….jamás había visto semejante monstruo. Dijo visiblemente perturbada la morocha.- Sea lo que sea no es alguien con el que podamos durar mas de 5 segundos con suerte

**Taili**: Vamos Meimi-Chan no exageres. Dice nerviosa tratando de animar a sus amigas

**Yumi**: No su chakra es enorme y oscuro no es alguien con el que podamos pelear, lo mejor es escapar, no creo que Anko-san pueda protegernos. Pero antes de que las tres pudieran escapar escuchan una frase que les hiela el alma " Veo que tenemos compañía". Y de repente de la corteza salen tres serpientes bastante grandes que envuelven a las chicas y las empieza a elevar en el aire mientras estas gritan de desesperación

**Anko**: Maldición, niñas. Viendo como las serpientes envolvían a esas genins

**Orochimaru**: Hoy si que es mi día de suerte me encuentro a una usuaria del Sharingan, del Gosunigan y una luchadora del Fubuki No Hitto (Golpe Ventisca) Pero su alegría se acaba cuando siente una presencia

**Naruto**: comete esto, Moeru Yona Suisei (Cometa Ardiente). Y de la espada de Naruto salio una haz de luz que incinero a las serpiente sin dañar a las chicas. Cuando estuvieron libres el a toda velocidad las sujeto a las tres y las bajo poniéndolas tras de si junto con Anko.- Dígame sempai que esperaba hacer. Dijo como un niño hablando con su hermana mayor

**Anko**: Bu-Bue-Bueno yo. Anko se sentía extraña acababa de pelear con un Sannin pero se sentía paralizada frente a un niño

**Naruto**: Luego podemos hablar. Enfoco su mirada en Orochimaru, ambos hacían muecas de dolor que solo el otro notaba.-_" Rayos eh tenido que sacar mucho poder del Kyubi y las heridas que este bastardo me provoco me han hecho perder mucha sangre y mi chakra esta bastante desgastado. Tendré que liberar el primer Tatuaje"_

_**Kyubi**__:¿ Seguro cachorro? recuerda si lo usas demasiado te condenaras. Dijo la Bijuu apareciendo inesperadamente en el subconsciente del chico_

_**Naruto**__: No se me ocurre nada más Hitomi-Chan. Dijo el chico con su tono_

_**Kyubi**__: De acuerdo pero luego deberás estar en estado meditativo mínimo 1 día. Dijo en tono autoritario_

_**Naruto**__: Hai no te preocupes. Dijo con su tono serio y frío_

_**Kyubi**__: Y mínimo 3 rounds conmigo. Dijo con cara pervertida con una pose muy sensual a la que el rubio ni se inmuto_

_**Naruto**__: Como sea. Dijo saliendo de su mente_

Nuevamente en el mundo real había pasado mas de un segundo y ambos combatientes se miraban fijamente como esperando un momento de descuido para lanzarse al ataque, en un raro movimiento Naruto se quito lo que quedaba de su remera, dejando ver su bien torneado cuerpo acompañado de varias cicatrices, cabe decir que Yumi se sonrojo y casi se desmaya y Meimi se sonrojo, Taili lo miraba de forma pervertida y con un hilo de baba y Anko lo miraba de forma un tanto sorprendida por tener ese físico a los 13 años. Luego algo más interesante es que se mordió el dedo y dirigió la sangre a un tatuaje violeta el cual era el kanji demonio, luego de eso empezó a realizar sellos y pronuncio

**Naruto**: Tokihanatsu Akuma (Libera al Demonio). Seguidamente el tatuaje se deshizo y empezó a rodear el lado izquierdo del cuerpo de Naruto y este luego de otra secuencia de sellos pronuncio.- Meiton: Parusupurazuma (Elemento Oscuridad: Impulso De Plasma) Alrededor de Naruto empezaron a aparecer esferas de color negro y este empezó a juntarlas en una mas grande apuntando al Sannin el cual no podía moverse por alguna razón.- Les sugiero que se alejen. Les dijo a Anko y las niñas, acto seguido Anko las sujeto y las saco de ahí.

**Orochimaru**: Maldición, ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Dijo el Sannin bastante inseguro por su situación

**Naruto**: Este ataque me ejerce tanta presión en el entorno que fácilmente puedo mantener todo un ejército en el mismo lugar

**Orochimaru**: Pero ¿por que ellas escaparon?. Dijo el Hebi-Sannin

**Naruto**: No ha sido fácil pero las eh dejado partir eliminando una parte de la energía. Dijo calmado pero luego puso un rostro serio.- Muere. Acto seguido disparo su ataque y mínimo tres árboles pasaron a la historia.

Las 3 kunoichis y el resto del bosque se espantaron al sentir un poder aun mas grande que la otra vez, pero la diferencia es que este a diferencia del otro parecía estar lleno de odio, a diferencia del otro que solo era un poder salvaje que solo el mejor guerrero podría domesticar. Pero olvidando eso, las tres espectadoras más cercanas no daban crédito a lo que veían, como alguien de 13 años hace eso, pero luego vieron algo extraño, del cielo vieron caer plumas negras brillantes las cuales al tener contacto con cualquier cosa se deshacían

**Naruto**: Han visto mi elemento Meiton si se lo cuentan a alguien, las asesino. Dijo de forma fría y tajante mientras terminaba de pisar tierra.- Ahora veran otra cosa que tampoco quiero que cuenten. Acto seguido se dirigió al cráter que había creado, haciendo sellos pronuncio.- Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan (Técnica Secreta Del Elemento Madera: Gran Crecimiento De Árboles).Acto seguido crecieron tres nuevos árboles para remplazar los antiguos. Ahora era oficial si antes estaban sorprendidas, ya no había palabras en el diccionario para describir sus expresiones ¿¡Mokuton Ninjutsu! Se suponía que solo el Shodaime podía hacer eso. Cuando Naruto se les acerco no sabían como encararlo, pero Naruto anticipando preguntas

**Naruto**: Es una historia familiar muy larga. Viendo caras de que empezaban a sacar conjeturas.- No soy un Senju si se lo están preguntando. Terminando la charla

**Anko**: Naruto debes…. Pero el rubio no la deja continuar

**Naruto**: Estoy en un examen Anko-Sempai, cuando termine iré a hablar con usted. Cuando pretendía irse casi se tropieza con sus propios pies y se sujeta un lado del abdomen

**Yumi**:¡Naruto-Kun! Exclamo la chica al ver su estado y rápidamente fue a socorrerlo, al alcanzarlo hizo que se apoyara sobre su hombro pero al ver que pesaba mucho llamo a sus compañeras.- Vamos chicas necesito ayuda. Acto seguido Taili apoyo al chico en su otro brazo y Meimi puso sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio y empezó a salir un chackra rosado

**Naruto**: Una usuaria del Gosunigan, vaya jamás espere ver otro de los tuyos. Dijo Naruto en forma medio somnolienta

**Meimi**: ¿Qué sabes de los míos? Dijo en forma sorprendida y desconfiada, se suponía que su clan estaba extinto a excepción de ella.- Dimelo.

**Anko**: Disculpen pero creo que no es lugar para esto en este momento y tu. Señalando a Naruto.- No puedes ni mantenerte en pie mejor vente conmigo y le informamos a Hokage-sama de lo que acaba de pasar. Dijo en forma autoritaria

**Naruto**: Voy a estar bien solo necesito un lugar donde meditar un día completo y estaré bien. Dijo de forma calmada y un poco mejor ya que el chackra de Meimi empezaba a curarlo.

**Yumi**: Si quieres puedes venir con nosotras. Hablo bastante sonrojada

**Naruto**: Es una buena oferta, pero a tus compañeras ¿no les molesta? Dijo mirando a las otras 2 chicas

**Taili**: A mi no, sobretodo porque eres bastante guapo jijiji. Ganándose un par de gotitas estilo anime de los ahí presentes

**Meimi**: A mi tampoco. Dijo terminando de curar a Naruto, una vez termino este se puso de pie lo mas tranquilo

**Naruto**: Bien sempai nos vemos después. Y se fue seguido de las chicas.- Cuídese. Dijo antes de que Anko lo perdiera de vista

**Anko **(Suspiro): Ese chico solo me cusa problemas. Dijo con voz cansada para terminar sonriendo y dirigirse a buscar a Hokage-sama.-_Problemas que no me molestan encarar._ Fue el ultimo pensamiento de la Kunoichi antes de ponerse en marcha

**Con Haku**

Ella se encontraba en una de las entradas de la torre, llevaba un rato esperando a su equipo, estaba bastante aburrida ya que al grupo que asesino para obtener los pergaminos resulto ser un grupo de degenerados que trataban de aprovecharse de ella, pero antes de que hicieran algo ella los asesino y justamente ellos tenia el pergamino que necesitaban. Luego había ido a la torre pero se encontró con otro par de grupos que asesino y se llevo sus pergaminos. Había pasado casi medio día muerta del aburrimiento, pero lo único que podía hacer era esperar y sino aparecían en 2 días iría a buscarlos. Pero por ahora lo único que podía hacer era descansar un poco.

**Con Naruto **

Una vez llegaron al improvisado campamento de las chicas Naruto les pidió que lo dejaran solo para poder meditar. Pasaron una par de horas desde que habían llegado y Naruto se mantenía en la misma posición, las chicas lo miraban mientras discutían que podía estar pasando por su cabeza.

**Yumi**: Es raro de niños el no podía estar quieto mas de 5 minutos y era muy irrespetuoso. Dijo la chica con un ceja alzada debido a la actitud de su ¿amigo? Ella tenía esta interrogante, era cierto que el la trataba de forma calida pero no era lo mismo, es mas el no era el mismo.- No se que pensar.

**Meimi**: No te negare que es una persona interesante. Dijo ajustándose los lentes y ganándose unas miradas de sus compañeras.- Digo por lo que eh visto tiene un arsenal de Jutsus muy amplio y 2 Kinjutsus de los que jamás había oído hablar, también sabe la existencia de mi clan no muchos lo conocen, sumando que esta extinto excepto por mi y mi abuela. Mientras seguía mirando a Naruto de forma analítica.

**Taili**: Tengo que admitir que no es solo una cara bonita. Hablo en forma bastante seria algo muy inusual en ella.- Hace un rato trate de comprobar de que material era su espada, pero cuando intente levantarla era extremadamente pesada y también empezó a quemarme las manos, me sorprende que pueda cargarla y usarla. Recordando el momento que las salvo de Orochimaru.-Y su velocidad es extremadamente alta, fácilmente dejaría atrás a muchos Chunin, talvez incluso a Jounins. Termino la castaña

**Yumi**: Que te habra pasado mi querido Naruto-Kun. Dijo en un susurro mientras suspiraba, pero sus amigas llegaron a oírlo y se voltearon para verla con sonrisas maliciosas.-¿Q-Que pa-pasa chicas?

**Taili**: Anda dinos que hay entre tú y él. Acercándose a ella.

**Yumi**: ¿De que estas hablando? Dijo muy nerviosa

**Meimi**. OH vamos hemos visto como lo miras, se te nota a leguas que te mueres por el. Dijo igual de maliciosa que su amiga.- Vamos dinos

**Yumi**: Bueno el vivía en Konoha hasta hace 5 años pero por obras ciertos acontecimientos el tubo que irse. Dijo en forma un poco nerviosa primero porque sus amigas la incomodaban y segunda que esa era la mentira que se debía decir a los jóvenes para que no supieran lo que en realidad paso, los únicos niños que lo sabían eran ella y Sasuke.- Bueno mientras residía aquí. Dijo con un tono triste

**Taili**: ¿Eso es todo? Pregunto decepcionada, su amiga asintió.-Esperaba que hubieras visto que había bajo toda la ropa que lleva. Ganadose un par de gotas en la sien departe de sus compañeras.- Vamos han visto de la cintura para arriba si vemos ese cuerpo imaginense lo que esconderá, bien torneado, musculoso, bronceado, sexy y…..

**Yumi**: Ya cállate. Dijo gritando y con un sonrojo.

Mientras las chicas seguían hablando Naruto se encontraba en su mente, solo que el escenario era el cosmos en vez de la típica jaula del Kyubi. El estaba sentado cruzado de piernas, con los ojos cerrados

**¿?: **Sabes jamás eh entendido porque te gusta tanto este escenario. Dijo una persona _"parada"_ en el espacio

**Naruto**: Hola Yami. Dijo Naruto viendo a su contraparte oscura.- Me gusta este escenario porque me recuerda lo pequeño que soy en comparación al universo. Dijo en forma calmada.- ¿Qué quieres?

**Yami**: ¿Que? ¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi contraparte?. Dijo en forma burlona

**Naruto**: Tú me odias. Dijo afirmando de forma tranquila.- Así que dime ¿Qué quieres?

**Yami**: Siempre a los negocios ¿eh? Bien lo que pasa es que estoy teniendo problemas para mantener _"eso"_ dormido. Dijo en forma bastante seria

**Naruto**: Que extraño por lo general puedes. Finalmente rompiendo su meditación y confrontándose.- Será que te estas volviendo inútil. Dijo para provocarlo

**Yami**: ¡No te atrevas a cuestionarme! ¡¿Sabes el poder que yo tengo? Dijo su contraparte totalmente encabronada

**Naruto**: Si, lo se ¿recuerdas que somos la misma persona? Idiota. Dijo viendo lo fácil que su contraparte se enojaba y el poco razonamiento que tenia.

**Yami**: Bien olvidando nuestros ataques verbales pasemos a la acción. Acto seguido aparecieron enfrente de una jaula, pero a diferencia que la del Kyubi esta en su interior tenia otro Naruto.

**¿?:**Oh ¿a que debo la visita de mis captores? me hubieran avisado y limpiaba un poco este basurero. Dijo en forma totalmente sarcástica

**Naruto**: ¿Qué quieres Akusei? Dijo el dueño de la mente.

Akusei: ¿Qué quiero? Quiero muchas cosas dinero, alcohol, acostarme con cada bombón con el que te has cruzado. Pero sobretodo aniquilarlos a ustedes dos. Corriendo y chocando contra su jaula.

**Naruto**: No tienes remedio. Concertándose un poco logra que varias cadenas salgan de la parte oscura de la carcel y vuelvan a encadenar a su parte aun mas oscura en esta.

**Yami**: Es algo extremadamente poderoso, pero últimamente lo eh sentido debilitarse un poco. Dijo con cara seria.- No entiendo porque esa zorra inútil no lo elimina. Cuando termina la frase Naruto lo esta agarrando del cuello y estampándolo contra la pared.

**Naruto**: Escucha no permito que insultes a Hitomi te quedo claro. Dijo en forma amenazante

**Yami**: Sabes que no. Dijo en forma aburrida.-Siempre es igual ¿por que no esta vez no nos saltamos la parte de amenazas y promesas fingidas? Dijo la contraparte oscura.

**Naruto**: De acuerdo. Luego de decir esto lo baja y se empieza a retirar.- Sino fuera porque Hitomi me llama te estaría asesinando ahora.

**Yami**: 1 tu no puedes matarme solo soy una proyección de tu oscuridad y 2 de tu y yo tu eres el _"bueno" _y resulta que el adicto al sexo eres tu, jamás nos entenderé.

**Naruto**: Ni yo. Y se fue de esa zona de su mente. Al llegar a la jaula del Kyubi descubre nuevamente que era la habitación y veía al demonio acostada en la capa a la espera de su amante.-Vaya quien diría que me tienes tanta paciencia

**Kyubi**: Dicen que lo bueno tarda. Mientras atraía a Naruto a la cama.- Y tu eres el mejor en esto. Acostando a Naruto en la cama y ella montándose sobre el mientras se quitaba el quimono, dejando a Naruto con un primer plano de sus suculentos pechos. Ella se acerco a Naruto lentamente para disfrutar la casi minúscula tortura de su espera, así que finalmente se acerco lo suficiente para besarlo de forma aun más lenta a la cual Naruto no estaba muy acostumbrado ya que ella solía ser mas salvaje, pero igualmente no le desagradaba. Así que esa noche fue de pasión para esos extraños amantes

* * *

Gente perdon la demora y lo corto pero tuve un par de problemas pero aca tiene una conti bueno se habran dado cuenta que va a ser un NarutoxHarem pero no puro lemon ni un Naruto que corresponde los sentimientos de forma cursi. Espero reviews y chicas a agregar hasta ahora tengo cuatro en el proximo cap les digo quienes son o traten de averiguarlo (una no la van a descubrir). Tambien explique un poco la relacion Naruto Yami el cual viene a ser la parte oscura que enfrento en suentrenamiento con Killer Bee


	13. Chapter 13

**El Conocimiento Es Poder**

En una majestuosa sala un hombre de cabello blanco estaba recordando las palabras dichas una vez por un antiguo sapo, el cual predicaba la gran revolución del mundo Shinobi, para bien o para mal el niño de la profecía traería un cambio. Esas palabras estaban todo el tiempo en su mente, si eso era verdad su mundo podía llegar a verse involucrado en el cambio

¿?: Disculpe Shujin-sama. Dijo una figura entrando en la sala en la que se encontraba el hombre.-Se me ha informado que el consejo requiere de usted inmediatamente

¿?: De acuerdo me alistare. Dijo parándose del trono en el cual estaba sentado.- Ah por cierto. Llamando la atención del siervo que se estaba a punto de retirar.- quiero que mandes a tus agentes a vigilar a una persona. Dijo con tono de mando

¿?: ¿Quien desea que sea investigado? Dijo el vasallo

¿?: Uzumaki Naruto. Dijo simplemente

¿?: Como desee Tsukuyomi-sama. Y se retiro dejando al dios solo en ese gran cuarto, solo con sus pensamientos

Tsukuyomi (pensando):_ " Uzumaki Naruto ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? ¿Espero que cuides el regalo que te di?" Con esa línea de pensamientos se encamino a las salas del consejo para saber que querían_

…_.. _

En otro lugar, más específicamente una cueva, una figura caminaba tambaleante y con heridas visibles en todo su cuerpo, usando la pared de apoyo para no caer llego al centro de la cueva donde había una fogata y en cerca de ella habia un hombre en extremo viejo sentado pacientemente. Este vestía una tunica roja que le cubría los pies, un chaleco violeta con unas hombreras puntiagudas, era calvo y con una larga barba y a su lado habia un bastón de madera

¿?: Veo que te han dado una paliza Orochimaru. Dijo el anciano

Orochimaru: Callate maldito anciano. Dijo el jadeante Sannin.- Apenas sobreviví a esa ultima tecnica ¿Puedes curarme Waru? Dijo al anciano.

Waru: Haber déjame revisarte. Se fue acercando a Orochimaru y con la vista empezó a revisarlo hasta que finalmente.- No, no se lo que te habrá hecho ese tal Naruto pero es alguien de temer muy pocos dominan el elemento Meiton a ese nivel, es mas si mis cálculos son correctos morirás en 3 horas.

Orochimaru: ¡¿Que? Dices que debo sentarme a esperar la muerte. Hablo el Sannin totalmente enfadado y desesperado.

Waru: Wou cálmate yo solo dije un pensamiento en voz alta. Se defendio el anciano, pero esto no cambio el semblante del pálido.- Pero regocíjate termine lo que me pediste. Apenas termino de pronunciar esas palabras una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro de Orochimaru

Orochimaru: Muéstramelo. Dio la orden

Waru: Ni que fuera tu esclavo, pero ni modo. Acto seguido desenrollo un pergamino y luego de hacer los sellos correspondientes y del pergamino surge un cuerpo de un hombre de piel clara inmaculada con los ojos cerrados.- Bien con las muestras de ADN que me distes pude crear este cuerpo a base de un Hyuga y ese chico Kaguya, su enfermedad si que fue difícil de curar. Pero Orochimaru ya no lo escuchaba solo veía fascinado su nuevo cuerpo.-_" Que predecible que son los humanos, ¿me pregunto para que Soojob-sama me mando a ayudar a esta serpiente?"_. Pero decidió que por ahora no le daría importancia, el era leal al poderoso Tengu y obedecia sus ordenes al pie de la letra.

…

Ya había pasado un día completo desde que Naruto se puso a meditar y las chicas decidieron no dejarlo solo se quedaron con el perdiendo casi 2 días de búsqueda. De un momento a otro Naruto rompió su meditación y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a Taili enfrente de el viéndolo muy fijamente, cosa que lo incomodo

Naruto: ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? Dijo mirando a la chica con una ceja alzada, ella solo negó.-Bien entonces gracias por su hospitalidad pero debo irme. Pero antes de poder irse ella se le abalanzo encima, ambos quedando en una pose comprometida, ella hizo todo sin cambiar su expresión.- ¿Segura que no quieres algo? Ella lo miro de la misma forma pero luego puso una gran sonrisa, pero el en todo momento se mantuvo serio

Taili: Eres bastante lindo. Dijo acercando su cara un poco a la de el, pero Naruto ni siquiera se inmuto.- Que raro la mayoría de los chicos sangrarían o se pondrían nerviosos. Dijo con cara de no entender.

Naruto: Supongo que solo te habrás encontrado con chicos que son mas palabra que acción. Dijo sin darle gran importancia al asunto

Taili: Si, es verdad. Dijo dando un suspiro de cansancio, pero rápidamente volvió a cambiar a una sonrisa.- Bueno Qué tal si me das tu pergamino para agradecer nuestra hospitalidad, ¿SI? Lo último lo dijo con ojos de borreguito y haciendo circulitos en el pecho de Naruto, para luego en la cicatriz de su brazo y luego subir y acariciar los "bigotes" pero después que lo hizo Naruto perdió su semblante serio y lo cambio por uno nervioso

Naruto: P-por favor no me toques ahí. Dijo con voz entrecortada

Taili: ¿Por qué? Con cara curiosa.

Naruto: Estos "bigotes" son mi punto mas sensible. Dijo con cara nerviosa

Taili se le quedo mirando unos momentos y luego entreabrió los labios para sacar su pequeña lengua y guiarla hasta la marca del medio para lamerla suavemente, lo próximo que sintió la castaña fue a Naruto encima suyo y haciendo presión con su cadera sobre la de ella, también sintió algo rígido que hizo que soltara un leve gemido, lo próximo fue que Naruto atacara sus labios con gran fuerza cosa que la sorprendió bastante a pesar de actuar como actuaba ese era su primer beso, pero eso no evito que lo correspondiera, al principio de forma torpe pero lo compensaba con el esfuerzo, estuvieron trabados en una lucha de leguas por algunos segundos. Por suerte uno tenía conciencia así que en un rápido movimiento Naruto se separo de la chica.

Naruto: Lo lamento. Dijo con un leve rosa en las mejillas

Taili: N-No…H-Hay...problema. Dijo entrecortadamente, el si que sabia besar. Se había separado justo a tiempo ya que las dos compañeras de Taili volvían de buscar el desayuno

Yumi: Veo q ya terminaste de meditar. Dijo con una calida sonrisa

Naruto: Si muchas gracias por su amabilidad pero debo irme. Pero antes que se fuera Meimi lo detuvo

Meimi: Que tal si te quedas a desayunar y nos ayudas a buscar un pergamino. Dijo mirándolo de forma seria.

Naruto: Como gusten. Y todos se pusieron a comer cerca de la fogata en un ambiente tenso, Yumi miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, Taili miraba a Naruto con un sonrojo y una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa y Meimi lo miraba de forma bastante seria. Luego de algunos minutos los cuales fueron bastante tediosos se pusieron en marcha

**Con El Equipo 7**

Sakura se encontraba dentro de un árbol velando por la seguridad de sus 2 compañeros, Sasuke con ese sello en el cuello y Akira con esa puñalada en el cerca del corazón que había sido curada por Naruto, pero para su suerte el amigo de Naruto se había quedado con ellos, a pesar de su semblante debil y enfermizo era alguien de temer. Así que se encontraba un poco mas tranquila.

Sakura: ¿Puede preguntarle algo Himura-san? Dijo la chica con voz tímida. Haciendo que Kenshin rompiera su meditación y la mirara de forma calmada

Kenshin: Hm… a no seas tan formal solo dime Kenshin. Hablo de forma simpática

Sakura: De acuerdo Kenshin-san, dígame usted no es un ninja ¿cierto?

Kenshin: No, no lo soy yo soy un samurai.

Sakura: ¿Un samurai? Dijo con cara curiosa

Kenshin: Si, los samuráis procedemos de la Nación Del Hierro. Dice como recordando algo muy antiguo

Sakura: Pero ¿por que estabas en la tierra de las olas? Dijo con cara de duda

Kenshin: ¿Estas preparada para una historia larga? A lo que la chica asintió con cara nerviosa.- Bien aquí va. Mi maestro de Kenjutsu provenía de la Nación Del Hierro, el era una samurai prodigio con su propio estilo de pelea Mitsurugi Ryu era un estilo que se basaba en la velocidad y la fuerza de la espada. Cuando termino su entrenamiento con su maestro decidió partir en busca de su camino, vago durante muchos años enfrentando a varios enemigos, según lo que me dijo una vez el estaba en un campo de batalla durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja, se acerco a un pueblo que estaba siendo atacado por shinobis de Iwa, también me contó que el pueblo estaba indefenso y el decidió intervenir, cuando venció a todos los shinobis se desilusiono al notar que no quedaban supervivientes, pero antes de irse escucho el llanto de un bebe entonces se acerco y vio a una mujer ensangrentada con un bulto en sus brazos. Cuando se acerco vio que a la mujer no le quedaba mucho de vida y lo único que llego a escuchar y ver fue un por favor de parte de la mujer y esta estira sus brazos con el bebe que seguía llorando. Se detuvo viendo que Sakura quería preguntar algo.- Si, ese bebe era yo.- Tomo un respiro.- Un día tras 10 años de ser su pupilo llego con una niña de unos 7 años.

Sakura: Espera osea que esa niña era Umiko. Hablo bastante sorprendida

Kenshin: Umiko y yo no somos hermanos de sangre. Continuando la historia el tiempo paso y un día un hombre con una mascara se acerco a nuestra choza en las montañas, le pidió a mi maestro que se uniera a el pero el rechazo, cuando le pidió que se fuera el simplemente nos ataco. Dijo mirando hacia la nada

Sakura: ¿Y que paso?

Kenshin: No lo se lo ultimo que recuerdo es a mi maestro lanzándome por un precipicio ya que Umiko y yo nos negábamos a irnos, luego fuimos a Nami no Kuni y el resto es historia

Sakura: Pero como se llamaba su maestro

Kenshin: No tengo idea. Y vio la cara de Sakura que decía "me estas jodiendo".- No lo se porque solo lo conocíamos por su alias jamás nos dijo su nombre

Sakura: ¿Y como le decían? Kenshin sonrío

Kenshin: Hiko Seijuro maestro de Ryu Mitsurugi

…

Bien gente esto no es un capitulo es mas una explicación de algunos echo saca se vio uno de los posibles aliados y enemigos del rubio

Hasta la proxima Aviso tambien voy a traer una conti de mi otra historia


	14. Chapter 14

**El Caballero Dragón**

El equipo improvisado de Naruto y las chicas avanzaba saltando de rama en rama. El ambiente era difícil de distinguir, por un lado estaba Taili que estaba alegre y no dejaba de pensar en su momento de pasión con el rubio, por el otro la joven Uchiha que estaba feliz de estar cerca de su viejo amigo pese a la peligrosa, extraña, bizarra y complicada situación, pero aun así parecía que nada le sacaría el buen humor. Por el otro lado estaba la tercera miembro del equipo, Meimi no tenia una opinión del todo formada sobre el joven rubio, pero basándose en lo que sabia, Naruto estaba bien informado, debido a las pocas personas que conocen su clan, es alguien bastante fuerte, debido a la pelea que sostuvo con el hombre que derroto a una Jounin, basándose en estos hechos se podría decir que el mínimo tenia el nivel de un Chunin quizás Jounin y que tenia gran experiencia en el campo de batalla y la obtención de información. En palabras simples era tanto un potencial aliado o el peor de sus enemigos, por ahora le daría el beneficio de la duda. Mientras que Naruto estaba totalmente indiferente a lo que las jóvenes pensaran, a él solo le interesaba ir por su amigo y largarse en busca de Haku y terminar con este examen.

**Equipo 7 y Kenshin**

Las cosas era dentro de todo buenas, aunque los 2 miembros mas fuertes del grupo estuvieran inconscientes, por lo menos no había enemigos cerca y Kenshin no había tenido otro ataque. Bueno con esto Sakura estaba conforme. Pero de un momento a otro Kenshin se pone en su típica posición de batalla, haciendo que la chica prepara un kunai, pero rápidamente se relaja cuando ve a una ardilla que ahuyenta lanzándole el kunai, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de su acompañante ya que el sentía las presencia de 3 personas

**¿?:** Maldición nos descubrieron. Dijo un chico con pelo azabache y en punta

**¿?:** La chica no tiene ni idea, pero el otro sabe que hay alguien pero no sabe exactamente donde estamos. Hablo alguien que paresia una momia

**¿?:** Déjenme cuestionar eso. Y el grupo de 3 se dio vuelta para ver al pelirrojo que los miraba con cara de pocos amigos, así que antes de que este hiciera algo el grupo sale a la luz mostrando que son el grupo del sonido.- ¿Saben? No entiendo que tiene que ver las serpientes con el sonido.

**¿?:** ¡Zaku liquídalo!. Bramo la momia

**Zaku**: A la orden. Acto seguido libero una gran cantidad de aire comprimido desde sus manos, el cual se dirigía rápidamente al joven espadachín. Pero antes de ser impactado se mueve a gran velocidad y aparece en frente del joven que intento matarlo y lo golpea de forma ascendente con el mango de su espada. El joven que salio disparado hacia el aire ve una sombra caer a gran velocidad y se aterra al notar que es el pelirrojo con su espada desenvainada.- Estas acabado, Ryu Tsui Sen (Martillo Del Dragón Relámpago). Y con toda su fuerza hizo descender su espada sobre el pecho del joven, provocándole una herida de la cual fluyo una enorme cantidad de sangre. Kenshin aterrizo de forma elegante y su espada no tenia ni una sola mancha de sangre, mientras que el otro cayo de forma desordenada al piso pero mucho no le dolió debido a que ya estaba muerto

**¿?**: Zakuuuuuuuuu. Grito la miembro femenina del grupo viendo caer muerto a su compañero.- Dosu acabémoslo.

Dosu: No tienes que repetirlo Kin. Preparando su brazo para atacar, pero ve con terror que el espadachín ya estaba cerca pero con su espada enfundad, viendo esto el líder del equipo del sonido prepara su Jutsu, pero de un segundo a otro Kenshin desenfunda su espada errando por milímetros el corte. Esto causa una sonrisa de victoria en el vendado, aunque nuevamente se vuelve a llenar de miedo al ver que su técnica no surtió el efecto deseado y su oponente lo veía con una sonrisa de victoria, pero mucho tiempo para entenderlo no tuvo ya que el pelirrojo lo había dividido a la mitad con un corte limpio.

**Kin**: Tuu…¿C-co-como lo hi-hiciste? Hablo la miembro femenina del grupo petrificada de miedo al ver a sus 2 compañeros muertos en el pasto y el joven no tenia ni una sola marca en su impasible rostro.

**Kenshin**: Los ataques de tus compañeros se basan en la velocidad y potencia de sus ataques en cuanto al primero con esquivarlo una ves y acercarme suficiente me alcanzo para cortarlo, el segundo se basaba en la velocidad del sonido, lo único que tuve que hacer es moverme mas rápido . Hablo mientras enfundaba su espada y luego cambio su visión hacia la chica.- En contadas ocasiones eh atacado a alguien que no esta en condiciones de pelear así que dime ¿Te iras o terminas como tus compañeros? No tardo mucho en venir la contestación ya que la chica desapareció al instante.- Eh Sakura-san parece que ya estamos mejor. Volteo a verla con una afable sonrisa a pesar de que ella lo miraba incrédula y con algo de miedo, pero asintió gracias al gran alivio que sentía el tener a alguien tan fuerte con ella.- Ustedes también pueden salir. Volvió a dirigir su mirada a un arbusto solo que esta vez lo hizo con una sonrisa, segundos después se pudo observar al trío Ino-Shika-Cho que salían con caras bastante preocupadas.- Cálmense no le are daño, vamos técnicamente somos del mismo bando

**Shikamaru**: ¿Trabajas para Konoha? Hablando tranquilamente y con cara aburrida (que rápido se le pasa la preocupación)

**Kenshin**: Oficialmente no, pero estoy en el examen Chunin apoyando al bando de Konoha temporalmente. Hablo de forma despreocupada poniendo las manos en la manga de su Yukata

**Shikamaru**: ¿Temporalmente? Ahora cambiando a cara seria y con tono desconfiado

**Kenshin**: Bueno por ahora mi grupo y yo somos errantes, pero si nuestro líder quiere quedarse en Konoha lo haremos, es un lugar muy bonito. Hablo de forma afable y con una sonrisa.- Oigan. Hablo con total seriedad llamando la atención de los jóvenes pensando que iba a decir algo serio.- ¿Tiene algo de comer? Ganándose 4 caídas de espaldas

**Paralelamente A Este Encuentro**

En las sombras de los árboles que rodeaban el reciente y pequeño campo de batalla, desde las alturas se encontraban 2 figuras que estuvieron todo el combate una de las figuras veía todo con aburrimiento e indiferencia, la segunda lo veía con desaprobación y asco. Esos 3 idiotas no fueron capaces de hacerse cargo de un enfermizo, una inútil y dos shinobis inconscientes

**¿?:** ¿Cual s mi objetivo? Hablo una aparente voz femenina desde las sombras

**¿?:** Originalmente era solo ser el apoyo de ese trío de idiotas, pero veo que son más inútiles de lo que pensé al principio. Dijo una vos con tono de desprecio, aparentemente masculina.- Deshazte del pelirrojo y haz que Sasuke active su sello maldito. Repitió esta vez con voz de mando.- No me falles Fuu. Y de la sombras se vio por completo a una chica peli-verde con ojos escarlata, un cuerpo atlético y pechos medianos

Fuu: Como quieras Kabuto. Acto seguido la chica desapareció dejando a un Kabuto expectante de la siguiente batalla

**De Vuelta Con Los Shinobis Y El Samurai **

De un segundo otro el joven guerrero quito su sonrisa para poner su cara mas seria. El genio de la generación de los nueve tomo nota de los ojos afilados del Himura, eso era clara evidencia de que ya había estado entre la espada y la pared en mas de una ocasión y sobrevivió.

**Kenshin**: Escóndanse. Dijo en tono de mando y de forma tajante

**Ino**: Oye espera debes estar cansado nosotros pelearemos esta vez. Dijo segura de si misma.

**Kenshin**: Este enemigo o es como los anteriores. Poniéndose en su típica posición.

**Chouji**: Podemos ayudarte también somos luchadores es mas…. Pero es cortado por otra voz

Fuu: Sution: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Estilo De Agua Dragón De Agua). De la nada apareció un gran chorro de agua con la forma de un imponente dragón que se dirigía a los miembros del equipo 10, pero antes de que los impactara Kenshin se pone en medio y exhala una gran llamarada de fuego, provocando que con el choque amabas técnicas desaparezcan en una neblina de vapor.

De las sombras aparece una figura femenina, en ella se observaba una mirada de satisfacción y sed de sangre. De un segundo a otro desapareció, de inmediato Kenshin mueve su cuerpo hacia la izquierda y desenfunda parte de su espada para bloquear un puñetazo con la parte sin filo de la misma, rápidamente lanzo una patada para alejar a la chica que callo elegantemente mediante una maroma, rápidamente esta vuelve al ataque con una combo de patadas y puñetazos, que el samurai bloquea con su _Kesu_ (Funda) luego de unos cuantos combos bloqueados la chica vuelve a separarse, empezando con una serie sellos y grita _"_ _Sution: __Suiryūdan no Jutsu" _El cual Kenshin vuelve a destruir con otra llamarada.

**Fuu****: **Valla eh de admitir que eres bueno para ser humano, mejor te tomo en serio. Dicho esto de su cuerpo empezó a emanar un chakra anarajado y sus ojos se tornaron del mismo color. Su cara adquirió una expresión sádica. Los genins estaban aterrados, esa chica parecía un poco mayor que ellos pero se notaba que estaba totalmente desquiciada. En cambio Kenshin mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo.

**Torre Del Bosque**

En la oficina que es usada por el líder de la aldea de turno se encuentra el viejo mono de guerra Sarutobi, acompañado por Mitarashi Anko y Hatake Kakashi

**Sarutobi****: **Así que Orochimaru ah vuelto. Hablo el hombre exhalando humo de su pipa, con un profundo tono de pésame y en ese momento los dos shinobis vieron algo que habían pasado por alto durante más de una década. Anko y Kakashi vieron a un hombre cansado, muy, muy cansado**.**

**Anko****: **Cuales son sus ordenes Hokage-sama. Hablo la joven kunoichi

**Sarutobi****: **Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, si cancelamos el examen nos veremos mal ante las demás naciones y eso en estos tiempos puede traer consecuencias. Volvió a inhalar su preciado tabaco.- Esperaremos. Sentencio

**Anko: **¿Y en cuanto a Naruto? Ella le había contado de su encuentro pero no de sus técnicas, esto podría considerarse alta traición pero había algo en el chico que le inspiraba un sentimiento muy extraño

**Sarutobi****:**A si, mi mas reciente dolor de cabeza. Respondió con una sonrisa y un tono ligeramente más animado.- si lo que me dices es cierto es posible que nuestras esperanzas residan en el y sus compañeros. Al terminar de decir esto lanzo una amarga carcajada.- Lo condenamos y vuelve para salvarnos, que ironía, que ironía

**Kakashi****: **¿Hokage-sama?

**Sarutobi****: **Por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es alertar a los cazadores Anbu y los Jounin de elite. Se volteo a ver a Kakashi.- Avisale a todos y hazlo con la mayor discreción posible.

**Kakashi****:** Hai. Y desaparece en un sushin**.**

**Sarutobi:**_ " En estos momentos me vendria bien tu ayuda Jiraiya y también me pregunto como estará nuestra Hime"_ Con esa línea de pensamientos se relajo un poco y siguió fumando

**De Vuelta En El Bosque**

La batalla se había tornado critica, por un lado la Jinchuuriki habia desplegado una buena cantidad del poder de su biju al punto de sacar 4 colas y que su cuerpo se vea envuelta en un chakra anaranjado (Como Naruto 4 colas). Pero Himura solo se había mantenido en su posición.

De un segundo a otro el joven sale disparado hacia un árbol contra el cual impacta provocando una nueve de humo y que salga astillas, se incorpora rápidamente para atacar pero cuando esta a milímetros de su objetivo este desaparece y vuelve a aparecer sobre el joven para encajarle un mandoble en la espalda.

**Fuu**: Vaya si que eres patético, me pongo un poco agresiva y ya te das por vencido. Ni modo. Entonces una de sus colas empezó a envolver a Kenshin.-Ahora te matare lenta y dolorosamente. De repente empezó a apretar al joven el cual empezó a gritar debido a la presión y sumado a que las colas le quemaban la piel.

**Ino**: Ay que ayudarlo. Grito mirando a sus compañeros los cual no se movían.- Chicos le debemos nuestra vida ay que ayudarlo.

**Shikamaru**: ¿Que quieres que hagamos? Esa chica tiene mínimo el nivel de un Jounin. Dijo mirando a su amiga la cual bajo el rostro.- Lo que no entiendo es donde están los refuerzos, cualquiera pudo haber sentido el poder de esta chica. Esto fue escuchado por Fuu

**Fuu**: Eso se debe a que yo puse una barrera para evitar que nos encontraran. Hablo quebrando las esperanzas de los jóvenes de un posible rescate. Mientras esto sucedía Kenshin perdió el conocimiento debido a tanto dolor

**Sueño De Kenshin**

El joven guerrero pelirrojo se encontraba en la nada, debido a que solo veía un espacio blanco, pero cuando volteo su cabeza a un lado vio dos pilares y en el medio de ellos una forma que no pudo distinguir. Empezó a acercarse y cuando se dio cuenta estaba enfrente de un hombre sentado, pero incluso así se notaba que era alto, con unos increíbles músculos, una capa blanca y un taje compuesto de una especie de remera, un pantalón y un juego de botas. Su mirada era muy extraña parecía una mezcla de seriedad y desinterés, era una mirada incluso más potente que la de Kenshin

**Kenshin**: Hola. Pauso por unos segundos.- Kyoshi

**Hiko**: Hola Orokana-Sho. Mientras le daba un trago de sake a su gran botella, luego se limpia con su puño.- ¿Y dime que te trae aquí? Viendo al joven de forma desinteresada.

**Kenshin**: ¿Estoy muerto? Pregunto con cierta indiferencia, no por el creer que su vida llego a su fin sino por lo extraño de ver a su maestro de la infancia.

**Hiko**: Nah, si lo estuvieras yo ya te estaría pateando el trasero por morir tan joven y sin haberte follado a esa preciosura que te esta matando. Dijo con una sonrisa, pero lo único que consiguió fue un golpe en la cabeza de parte de un Kenshin que tenía una vena que parecía que fuera a explotar.- Veo que aun no tienes sentido del humor. Dejo salir un suspiro cansado.- Bueno y dime que quieres que estoy ocupado.

**Kenshin**: No se, supongo que necesito ayuda. Hablo recordando su actual situación

**Hiko**: Y que quieres que haga, digo estoy muerto o algo por el estilo. Restándole importancia al asunto.

**Kenshin**: ¿Y se supone que tu eres mi sabio maestro que me guiara en mi larga travesía por la vida? Hablo con un tic en el ojo

**Hiko**: ¿Y cuando hice yo eso? Lo único que hacia era apalearte darte de comer y apalearte. Dijo con cierto humor irónico el hombre mayor, pero de un segundo a otro se puso serio.- En serio escucha, no has estado en situaciones como esta pero tampoco menos graves, es mas luchas contra un enemigo invisible todo los días. Haciendo referencia a su enfermedad.- Usa ese cerebro tuyo y contraataca. Hablo con tono de mando

**Kenshin**: Pero ella ya bloqueo mi mejor técnica. Hablo en tono cansado y ligeramente desesperado

**Hiko**: Corrección, ella bloque **MI** mejor. Poniendo énfasis en "mi".- Cuando realizaste el Amakakeru por primera vez me sentí orgulloso, pero luego me dijiste que algo faltaba. Tomo otro trago de sake.- Ryu Mitsurugi es el primer estilo de Nippon-Gatana que no requiere Chakra, eso quiere decir que es un estilo piloto que fue mejorado por años hasta que un punto se estanco debido a que todos creíamos que el estilo era perfecto, pero un día un mocoso tiene la brillante idea de que el estilo es imperfecto. Refiriéndose a su estudiante.- Ese día no pude sentirme mas desafiado. Sacando un par de sonrisas de ambos pero a diferencia de las otras, estas eran bastante afiladas.- Y cuando completaste tu auto entrenamiento no pude sentirme mas orgulloso, Kenshin tus técnicas están incompletas pero son las mejores que he visto en muchos años, si completas las técnicas serás la máxima expresión de Ryu Mitsurugi. Bebiendo más sake y dándole una sonrisa a su alumno.- Ahora ve y gana

**Kenshin**: Hai. Y se da vuelta y se retira pero llega a escuchar:_ "Me alegra haberte ayudado" "Pero si no me ayudaste en nada"_ pensó el joven.

**Mundo Real **

La situación no había cambiado, el pelirrojo seguía muriendo y la loca seguía mofándose de su sufrimiento pero de un segundo a otro algo incoherente empieza a pasar

**Kenshin**: Soy los ojos, la espada y el escudo de tu voluntad. Todos le prestaron atención a las palabras que susurraba creyendo que se había vuelto loco del dolor.- Proteges el Cielo y la Tierra y nos proteges de todo mal. Extrañamente parecía que un aura azulada rodeaba al joven.- Como tu guardian te suplico que me inundes con tu esencia. Hizo otra pausa.- ¡Gran Shenglong dame tu poder!

**Fuu**: Veo que por fin te volviste loco de do…. Pero su frase es interrumpida ante una aparición. Similar a un fantasma, un dragón de escamas azules con una melena en su cabeza y ojos brillantes como la sangre, con un par de garras que parecían burdas manos y carencia de piernas el resto solo era una especie de larga cola que se envolvía varias veces alrededor de la zona (imagínenselo como shenglong solo que azul) .

Lo más irreal era que todos veían el dragón y tuvieron reacciones extremadamente diferentes y perturbadoras. Sakura e Ino tenían la mandíbula inferior en el piso y los ojos como platos. Chouji miro al dragón, luego sus papas, otra vez a la bestia mitológica y volteo de nuevo al bocadillo que comía por los nervios y lo arrojo tras suyo. Shikamaru también estaba sorprendido pero en cierta forma lo disimulaba mejor que los demás. La joven loca la cal estaba envolvía por su manto de biju se veía bastante sorprendida pero no intimidada seguro era un truco barato para liberarse, pero igual no serviría para vencerla, cuando por fin se recupero intento aplastar al joven con su poderosa cola de chakra, pero quedo tremendamente sorprendida cuando no pudo, es mas para su terror el joven empezaba liberarse, y de un momento Kenshin rompe la cola de chakra y levanta su rostro que hasta entonces estuvo oscuro y se ve que son de un color rojo semáforo. Entonces levanto su Katana la cual se le había caído, luego observo a su rival que lo miraba atónita.

De un segundo a otro Kenshin desapareció y reapareció para conectarle una patada a su contrincante la cual la alejo bastante, Fuu en un ataque de ira volvió a intentar atacar a su enemigo pero antes de lanzarle un zarpaso la cola del fantasmagórico dragón protege al pelirrojo, la peliverde estaba totalmente atontada por esta visión que no se percato que el joven desenvaino su Kodachi (ver capitulo de la pelea en el puente). Entonces el samurai puso sus espadas en una extraña posición abrió sus brazos y ambas espadas estaban acostadas de forma horizontal, de repente la figura del dragón lanzo una especie de llamarada hacia Kenshin en volviéndolo totalmente.

Todos los Genins, estaban estupefactos el joven demostró una fuerza comparable con los Chunins incluso sus propios senseis, pero esto rallaba en lo ridículo, ¡¿Cómo hizo para invocar un dragón? Era la pregunta de los aspirantes. Y cuando este le lanzo fuego al chico pensaron que Himura había perdido el control de la bestia. Pero se sorprendieron que de un momento a otro las llamas se concertaban en las dos espadas dando la impresión que eran dos columnas de fuego acostadas, de repente escuchan al joven hablar

**Kenshin**: Kami Ryu-Ho: Tsume-en (Estilo De Shenglong: Garras Llameantes) y salio disparado hacia su contrincante, la cual ya se había recuperado y se dirigió a él para asestarle un zarpazo.

Cuando estaban cerca Kenshin cerro sus brazos y Fuu dejo caer su zarpa sobre las espadas produciendo una gran explosión y de entre el humo salieron volando dos figuras envueltas en el tal y aterrizaron pocos metros cerca del lugar de la colisión

….

Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, se que pasaron muchos meses pero tuve algunos problemas y un gran bloqueo, se que esto no compenza pero algo es algo

Bien este capitulo fue de Kenshin para Reval un poco de el mas adelante se conocerá toda sus historia.

Además el primer libro esta por terminar le quedara cálculo 3 capítulos y empezara el segunda libro

Bueno estoy teniendo muchos asuntos con la escuela así que no esperen una actualización pronto


	15. Chapter 15

**El Ojo Maestro**

En lo alto de un edificio emergía una figura relativamente alta, caminaba con la seguridad de un líder y un rostro que denotaba juventud pero era muy inexpresivo. El joven estaba envestido en una armadura plateada que le cubría todo el torso y la espalda, dicha protección contaba con hombreras de la cual desprendía una capa color azul con flamas negras en la parte inferior, era una capa bastante grande ya que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y le envolvía casi todo el cuerpo, tenia lo que parecía una pollera echa de placas de metal del mismo color que su pechera, sus piernas eran protegidas por unas espinilleras y sus pies por unas zapatos de cuero, su cabeza la resguardaba un casco, el cual era adornado por 2 cuernos en forma de "U" en la parte frontal del mismo.

Cuando el individuo salio toda la gente comenzó a victorearlo como si se tratara de un dios, este con un simple movimiento de su mano detuvo los gritos de la multitud

¿?: Mis queridos súbditos, para mi es un gran honor ser vuestro líder, hoy comenzara nuestra Seisen (Guerra Santa), libraremos al mundo de su corrupción, ¡destruiremos a los corruptos y salvaremos a los honrados! Hablo mirando hacia el cielo y levantando sus brazos en la última frase.- Los enemigos temblaran y se postraran a los pies como los gusanos que son y suplicaran piedad. En las masas reunidas se empezaron a escuchar gritos de aceptación.- Entonces cuando sus esperanzas estén destruidas sus líderes muertos y sus países conquistados, nosotros en nuestra magnificencia les concederemos piedad. Dijo acercando sus manos a la luna llena que se cernía sobre el cielo, como tratando de alcanzarla.- Entonces Juubi Zen'Nō (Todo Poderoso Juubi) bendecirá el Tsuki No Teikoku (Imperio De La Luna) y nuestro imperio gobernara las naciones del Ninkai (Mundo Ninja). Finalizando su discurso y la ultima oración la dijo en voz tan alta y tan potente que resonó en el corazón de los que se encontraba reunidos cerca del edificio, provocando que gritaran mas fuerte, pero lo mas perturbador fue que los ojos del joven se volvieran rojos y mostraran una circunferencia negra con tres protuberancias, esos ojos no eran otros que el Mangekyou Sharingan.- Nuestros Shinobis los mejores asesinos silentes, nuestros enemigos no sabrán que los asesino o si los asesinaron, su entrenamiento es superior al de cualquier las Shinobi-Mura (Aldeas Shinobi) ustedes se encargaran de eliminar cualquier amenaza que suponga un peligro para nuestra santa patria ustedes serán la Jōka no Ken (Espada De La Justicia). Cerca de 7000 personas levantaron los brazos y gritaron con mas ímpetu, vestían un traje negro de una pieza y cobre el un chaleco verde oscuro con varios bolsillos y en sus cinturas llevaban una Kodachi y una riñonera. Lo mas curioso eran sus bandas la cual no tenían ningún símbolo conocido, era seis círculos uno mas pequeño que el otro y en cada uno había 3 comas de forma dispersa para que se notara bien.- Nuestros Senshi (Guerreros) ustedes con su increíble valor y combate si chakra protegerán nuestro imperio con sus escudos y espadas, con sus armas enfrentaran a los shinobis y milicias que ataquen nuestros dominios, ustedes serán nuestro Jundo No Shīrudo (Escudo De La Pureza) !Protegerán a los puros y destruirán a los corruptos¡. Un grupo que fácilmente alcanzaba los 70.000 hombres golpeo sus espadas de 60cm contra sus escudos ovalados de color negro los cuales tenían el dibujo del rostro de un zorro ciclope en plateado (imagínenselos como legionarios romanos solo que con el escudo inventado por mi).- Juntos ustedes son Jūjigun (Ejercito Cruzado).- Ahora todos a sus naves. Dicho esto todos los presentes empezaron a formarse en batallones y a marchar fuera del lugar hacia la costa donde tenían varias naves listas para zarpar.

Una vez finalizado el discurso de motivación que les dedico a sus soldados, se adentro en la habitación de la cual había salido para poder descansar y preparase para las campañas venideras.

¿?: No imaginaba que fueras una persona tan alentadora. Dijo una sombra altanera, la cual estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana viendo al usuario del Doujutsu.- ¿Eh…Itachi-san? Dijo la persona la cual tenía un tono peculiar de piel

Itachi: No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces Kisame. Dijo dándose vuelta y viendo al Shinobi Gatana, él cual lo miraba con una sonrisa petulante.- Dime ¿Qué información hay de los rebeldes?.

Kisame: Mis hombres confirmaron que abandonaron el país pero no tenemos idea a donde se dirigen, por nuestros informes sabemos que son 177 personas armadas, y 23 Shinobis contando a Mei Terumi y a Yagura, si quieres puede enviar puedo enviar a los espadachines a por ellos ¿Qué dices Itachi-san? o ¿Mizukage-sama? O prefieres Kōtei No Tsuki (Emperador De La Luna). Hablo mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

Itachi: No, no envíes a nadie, no alteremos nuestros movimientos, además los espadachines son los lideres del ejercito. Apeguémonos al plan por ahora. Respondió con voz de mando mientras se quitaba el casco y la parte superior de su armadura quedando con un traje negro de una pieza.- Lo que me preocupa por ahora es Yagura, con él suelto podemos llegar a perder el elemento sorpresa, no puedo creer que tuviera tanta fuerza de voluntad. Hablo sentándose en el antiguo escritorio del mencionado.

¿?: Yie, yo lo subestime y no le aplique un Genjutsu lo suficientemente fuerte, quien diría que el Sanbi formaria una alianza tan desesperada. De repente ambos shinobis voltearon su vista para ver a una figura sentada en el sillón de la sala, con su brazo descansando sobre el apoyo del sillón y su cabeza descansando sobre su puño.- Quien diría que un Bijuu y un humano son tan difíciles de controlar cuando se coordinan. Ni modo lo que demos hacer es simplemente lo mismo cazarlo y capturar a su demonio, según los demás miembros tenemos en nuestro poder al Niibi, al Gobi y al Rokubi. Hablo de forma relajada la misteriosa persona, de la cual lo que mas resaltaba era su mascara en forma de espiral y su ojo derecho al descubierto.

Kisame: Y hablando de nuestros _"queridos"_ compañeros, que noticias hay de sus vidas. Con evidente sarcasmo en la palabra "queridos" denotando su desprecio por sus camaradas.

¿?: Déjame recordar. Poniendo su mano en su mentón en pose pensativa.- Deidara y Sasori siguen en el anonimato, al primero todavía lo buscan las autoridades de Iwa y a Sasori simplemente no le interesa mostrarse, Kakuzu sigue haciendo dinero con su imperio de drogas y crímenes, es mas se lo clasifica como la primera persona mas rica del mundo después de los Feudales y de Gatou pero este esta muerto y su dinero y propiedades fueron absorbidas por el, Hidan continua con su secta de psicóticos la cual ya alcanza los 82 miembros es mas ya no existe Yugakure ( Aldea De Fuentes Termales) ahora es Jazhingakure (Aldea De Jazhin) esta controlada por Hidan y sus sacerdotes, el líder del país hizo un trato para no provocar otra masacre pueden sacrificar una persona que esta en prisión al mes para satisfacer a su dios, esto al principio no los contento, pero de ves en cuando salen a cazar fuera del país. Mientras Konan y Nagato empezaron a fortalecer Amegakure (Aldea De La Lluvia).

Itachi: Con esta guerra supongo que esperas mantener a todos distraídos mientras capturamos a los Bijuus restantes ¿No es cierto Madara? Cuestiono a su ancestro, el cual asintió lanzando una sutil risa.- Bien, entonces nos volveremos a ver dentro de poco caballeros. Acto seguido la figura de Madara desapareció en el hueco de su mascara y Kisame se dirigió a la costa para dirigir a flota ya que el era el Teitoku (Almirante) de la flota y el comandante general junto con una fraccion del ejercito. Cuando el hombre de piel azul abandono la habitación Itachi quedo solo perdido en sus pensamientos.-_" Todo esta listo, el tablero fue puesto"._ Viendo el mapa mundial que estaba en su escritorio.-_"Las piezas fueron puestas"_.- Mientras ponía una tablilla encima de cada una de las naciones importantes, excepto en Hi No Kuni ( País Del Fuego) que puso 2 y en Mizu No Kuni (País Del Agua) que puso 1 y otras7 mas pequeñas.-_ "Iwa".- _Enfocando su vista en el mayor enemigo de Konoha en la historia.- _"Perros de guerra, han peleado tantas veces que fácilmente pondrían hacer frente a nuestras fuerzas militarmente, pero lo que el viejo Oonoki nunca entendió es que la guerra no solo se pelea en el campo de batalla sino que tambien en los bolsillos, un simple golpe en su economía la acabara y el resto será cuestión de deshacerme de ese viejo y purgar la ciudad de cualquiera que se oponga"_. Con un chasquido la tablilla en la que se leía Iwa se prendió fuego y con un movimiento de sus dedos 2 de sus tablillas mas pequeñas avanzaba y se posesionaba en el país.-_" Suna"_. Pensando en la patética aldea que estaba así debido a su incompetente Feudal_.- "Con mis fuerzas tranquilamente destruiría ese pedazo de tierra y arena que se hace llamar aldea, pero tendría demasiadas bajas y llamaría la atención"._ Mirando con su rostro serio el tablero, pero de repente pone una discreta y maliciosa sonrisa.-_" La negligencia debería ser un pecado capital, con asesinar al Feudal y plantar un poco de intriga estoy seguro que el resto saldrá solo"_. Repitiendo el proceso la tablilla se incendio y movió cuatro de sus pequeñas tablillas a la zona del mapa junto con su tablilla más grande.-_"Kumo"_. Echándole un ojo al rival que podría plantarla mayores problemas ya que en esta no solo había puesto una tablilla sino una pieza con la forma de un toro pulpo.-_" El mas peligroso de mis oponentes, gran cantidad de shinobis bien entrenados, un Jinchuuriki experto y un ejercito profesional a cargo del Feudal y los miembros de su consejo"_. Pensó esto ultimo mirando un grupo de piedritas que simulaban los 300.000 hombres del ejercito, obviamente serian un gran obstáculo y mas si solo se lo enfrentaría con 10.000.-_" Un ejercito así de grande es difícil tener en un solo lugar al mismo tiempo, ataca donde es mas débil y evita donde es mas fuerte"_.- El destruiría al ejercito de Kaminari No Kuni (País Del Rayo) lentamente hasta que ya no pudieran defenderse y los aniquilaría repito el proceso que con las otras 2 y finalmente posesionó todas sus fichas en el ultimo país mas específicamente la ultima aldea_.-" Konoha"._ Mirándola muy detenidamente pero finalmente no le dio importancia y quemo sus 2 fichas directamente.-_" Sarutobi y Danzo se destruirán mutuamente y yo finalmente saldre victorioso"_. _"_. Con ese pensamiento lanzo una sonora carcajada que se perdió en la soledad y oscuridad de su despacho.

…..

En el Área De Entrenamiento Numero 44 mas conocida como el Bosque De La Muerte, se debería llevar a cabo un simple examen Chunin de supervivencia, en el cual los aspirantes peleaban hasta morir contar de obtener los pergaminos y llegar a su objetivo. Pero en lugar de eso se llevaba a cabo una batalla entre 2 guerreros que superaban a cualquier Genin sin ningun esfuerzo, los cuales al impactar sus técnicas habian salido disparados a lados opuestos del lugar de pelea. Los cuatro espectadores miraban todo muy atentos, los nervios de todos estaban al tope ya que el que se levantara primero de los caídos seria el ganador, pero a estas alturas dudaban que eso llegara a surtir algún efecto ya que todavía dudaban de que podrían hacer para salir de la barrera que según la chica tenían a su alrededor.

Todos los pre-adolescentes fueron sacados de sus cavilaciones por unos temblores provenientes de la chica, la cual hacia todo lo que podía contar de moverse y liquidar a esos humanos, falta decir que ya no tenia el manto del Bijuu y su ropa estaba bastante rasgada. Pero lo peor de todo para Fuu era que había sido derrotada por un…un….un ¡HUMANO! otra vez, la primera vez fue cuando conoció a la serpiente rastrera que era su líder. Cuando el estuvo tratado de capturarla ella se había resistido, pero no pudo hacer mucho frente al hombre palido y un jorobado, pero el primero al verla en el suelo volteo a su compañero y con un sello de manos había conjurado una gran cantidad de serpientes que envolvieron al otro hombre, entonces la tomo a ella en brazos y se la llevo. Ese desgraciado desde un principio le dejo claro que ella solo era un arma que utilizaría para destruir a sus enemigos, pero hasta cierto punto eso le gusto a la peli-verde ya que el fue honesto y nunca la miro con odio, solo con esos ojos maliciosos y reproche cuando le fallaba en una misión, así que de un modo un tanto enfermizo ella le tomo cierto cariño y aprecio al hombre serpiente, el cual hasta cierto punto se lo devolvía, con una vida digna y algo de respeto por su parte y todo el respeto por sus compatriotas. Pero la chica se vio interrumpida en sus cavilaciones por un movimiento delante de ella, así que con pesadez movió su cabeza y con odio, desesperación, y cierto temor, veía impotente como el pelirrojo que se empezaba a levantar

Kenshin hacia esfuerzos monumentales con tal de poder levantarse, su ropa en la parte superior estaba destruida, y una pierna de su pantalón estaba en condiciones similares, y la cinta que ataba su pelo se deshizo dejando sus largos cabellos tojos al aire. Su cuerpo esta chamuscado en varios lugares y sus brazos temblaban incontrolablemente por el esfuerzo de esa técnica, lo poco que le quedaba de energía lo usaba para aferrarse a la espada, en este momento lo que lo mantenía consciente y de pie era su espíritu más que su cuerpo. Había llegado tan lejos en esa batalla y no se iba a rendir ahora a un paso de la victoria,_ "vamos un poco mas" _se estaba repitiendo para poder levantar lo que faltaba de cuerpo, que a simple vista parecía poco, pero en su actual estado era como levantar un elefante. Entonces haciendo uso de la energía que no le quedaba y sacando fuerza de donde no había, termino de erguir su cuerpo.

En cuanto pudieron ambos rivales enfocaron sus ojos en los del otro para ver expresiones distintas por parte de su contrincante. Por un lado Kenshin vio odio, ira e impotencia por parte de la chica derrumbada en el suelo. Mientras que Fuu veía determinación, coraje y cierta compasión hacia ella, esto le provoco aun mas furia de la que sentía, entonces invocando sus emociones mas fuertes hizo lo que parecía imposible se puso de pie y de ella empezó a emanar una muy ligera capa de Chakra anaranjado, pero era tan sutil que apenas era visible, además ese poder no serviría para atacar, solo para mantenerla en pie.

La miembro del equipo 7 y los del equipo 10 no daban crédito a lo que veían, los cuerpos de los jóvenes con cabellos peculiares estaban destrozados pero aun se mantenía en pie con una determinación en sus miradas que solo podrían igualar en mil años con sus formas de entrenamiento. Pero antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera hacer algo, el aire parecía desquebrajarse lentamente empezando a mostrar grietas y de un segundo a otro pareció romperse un vidrio. Todos empezaron a orientar sus miradas hacia algún lado

Shikamaru: ¡Ahí!. Grito el prodigio señalando a 4 figuras posadas en una de las ramas, de las cuales una tenía estirado su brazo derecho. De un momento a otro las figuras bajaron mostrando al líder del equipo Yasei No Kitsune y las integrantes del equipo 12, los cuales miraban a la joven peli-verde con cara de pocos amigos.

Naruto: Jinchuuriki del Nanambi. Dijo acercándose a ella a paso lento mientras desenvainaba su espada.- Arrepiente de lo que has hecho y ve en paz al Tengoku (Paraiso). Cuando se acerco lo suficiente se preparo para degollar a la joven que lo miraba con pánico.

Kenshin: ¡ESPERA! Grito con lo que le quedaba de fuerza haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo con cara de no entender.- Déjala marchar. Dijo ya al borde de la inconciencia.

Ino: ¡¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO? ¡¿VISTE COMO TE DEJO? Grito histérica la rubia teniendo miradas de aceptación por parte de sus compañeros y la peli-rosa.

Kenshin: Onegai. Ignorando olímpicamente a la rubia y a todo los demás, no por intención sino que ya no le respondía los sentidos, ya no escuchaba y apenas veía.- Le has dado a Zabusa y a Haku una segunda oportunidad incluso a esa rata asquerosa de Gatou, ¿Que ella no merece una oportunidad?

Naruto: Kenshin. Susurro con cierta conmoción al verlo en ese estado tan lamentable e intentando defender a su agresora, luego volteo a verla. Y siendo un Jinchuuriki se imagino como seria la mirada de la chica y efectivamente acertó: La mirada de Fuu Estaba llena de odio uno que era casi palpable debido a que los contenedores por mucho que lo negaran odiaban ser salvados por personas normales, eso era debido a que lo consideraban una hipocresía. Tantos años queriendo matarlos y luego demuestran piedad, y en el caso de los desconocidos en cuanto sepan su estado los querrían matar y todo seria igual. Pero también se percato de que la chica en el fondo (Y cuando digo fondo digo muuuuuuuuuuuy en el fondo) tenia una mirada de agradecimiento y alivio.- De acuerdo puedes irte. Dándose vuelta pero antes de acercarse a su compañero para auxiliarlo algo lo detiene o alguien mas específicamente

Fuu: Escúchame. Haciendo que Naruto se de vuelta. No, tu no. El peli-rojo. Llamando la atención del samurai que sutilmente levanto la cabeza para dar a entender que la había llegado a escuchar.-Nadie, escúchame nadie pidió tu ayuda. Te juro que cuando nos volvamos a ver pagaras haberme derrotado y humillado. Dijo sacando toda su cólera.- Te juro que cuando volvamos a vernos te matare y empalare. Dijo con todo su odio, pero antes de desaparecer escucho _"Te estaré esperando, sera divertido"_ .- Me llamo Fuu recuerda el nombre de tu futura verdugo.

Kenshin: Mi nombre es Kenshin. Dijo antes que la chica desapareciera. Pero lo que el no se dio cuenta es que al decir su nombre le había dado un nuevo objetivo a la chica **Derrotar a Ryu No Kenshin (El Espadachín Dragón)** un nombre que se le atribuía muy bien según ella.

Luego de ese peculiar momento el joven cayo desmayado al piso, lo ultimo que vio fue a Naruto acercarse a el a toda velocidad y atraparlo en brazos para que no recibiera mas daño.

**Bosque De La Muerte: Alguna Cueva De Las Cercanias**

Dentro de la formación rocosa se encontraba un hombre de piel pálida y un anciano envestido en una toga sosteniéndose con un bastón, los cuales miraban a una figura que estaba arrodillada en el piso, la cual era una joven de cabello negro y aparentes 14 años

Orochimaru: Me fallaste Kin y no solo eso además huiste. Hablo mirándola de forma despectiva y sin ningun interés.

Kin: Le ruego me disculpe Orochimaru-sama, pero el problema es que había un factor con el que no contábamos y su fuerza superaba por mucho la nuestra. Dijo tratando de parecer fría y profesional, pero ella sabía de antemano que el Sannin no era caracterizado por su infinita piedad, es más era caracterizado por su infinita crueldad.

Orochimaru: Kin, sabes perfectamente lo que les pasa a aquellos que me fallan. Dijo haciendo que un serpiente se enrolle en el cuello de la joven, haciendo que esta lleve sus manos a la serpiente para intentar sacarla, pero no logro nada.- Es más, tu sabes lo que les pasa a los que considero cobardes o fracasados. Haciendo una pausa y dirigiéndose al hombre a su lado.- Waru. Acto seguido el anciano hizo aparecer dos esferas de fuego celeste, las cuales fueron tomando forma humana hasta tener la forma de sus compañeros de equipo y en sus caras estaban llenas de agonía como si sufrieran una tortura pos mortem

Kin: Por…..por favor…. se lo suplico Orochimaru-sama….tengame piedad. Dijo con voz entre cortada y con lágrimas de terror empezando a salirle

Orochimaru: Ya he dado mi veredicto. Pero antes de ordenar a la serpiente acabar con la chica el anciano lo detiene.

Waru: Orochimaru, no la mates todavía puede sernos útil. Hablo el anciano en tono misterioso.- Quiero tomarla bajo mi tutela. Provocando el desconcierto en el Hebi, pero este finalmente acepto ya que le debía unas cuantas cosas al anciano

Orochimaru: De acuerdo le daremos otra oportunidad. Volteo a mirar a la chica que ya podía respirar debido a que la serpiente había desaparecido.- Kin quiero que te dirijas a Oto, avisa a Kimimaro que empiece a preparar el asalto a Konoha. Provocando el asentimiento en la chica.

Waru: Jovencita luego de este examen comenzaras tu adiestramiento bajo mi tutela ¿a quedado claro? Hablo en tono neutro pero bastante dominante, haciendo que la chica asienta.- Bien ahora vete. Chasqueo sus dedos y la joven desapareció en una llama de fuego violeta. Una vez que la chica desapareció se empezaron a oír chispas desde la fogata. De repente ambos se acercaron y se hincaron sobre sus rodillas y de ella apareció una cara humana pero con una nariz considerable

Oro/Waru: Sojobo-sama. Pronunciaron ambos inclinando sus cabezas con solemnidad.

Sojobo: Mis mas leales y poderosos súbditos. Dijo la cara moviendo sus labios de fuego y hablando con una voz rasposa y áspera.- Dadme un informe sobre los progresos.

Waru: Ya eh descubierto la forma de liberarlo mi señor sin la necesidad de los tres Mangekyou Sharingan, pero este ritual es más complicado y requiere más tiempo. Hablo el anciano, con voz tranquila.

Orochimaru: Yo por mi lado he tomado el control de Tanbo No Kuni (País De Los Campos De Arroz) he derrocado al Feudal e inicie la construcción de un Guntai (Ejercito) tanto de shinobis como soldados estándar, en total alcanzamos los 9.000 efectivos 6.000 soldados entre caballería, infantería y además 3.000 shinobis, todos de nivel Chunin en ascenso. Respondió el hombre pálido con voz solemne, algo muy raro en el

Sojobo: Bien, bien. Imagino que con esa fuerza derrotaras a Konoha en este asalto ¿verdad Orochimaru? Inquirió la voz, pero lo único que obtuvo fue silencio.- Orochimaru respóndeme. Ordeno el Tengu

Orochimaru: Le suplico me disculpe, pero solo cuento 700 soldados para la batalla, el resto están dispersados asegurando el control del País debido a la gran cantidad de levantamientos en contra nuestra, pero le prometo que para fin de año el territorio estará bajo nuestro control y para dos el ejercito tendrá cinco veces su tamaño. Hablo el invocador de serpientes pegando su frente al piso en señal de sumo respeto y miedo. La aparición demoníaca guardo silencio unos momentos, aumentando los nervios de Orochimaru.

Sojobo: De acuerdo, espero que cumplas Orochimaru o sino no escaparas de mi furia ¿A quedado claro? Ordeno la voz a lo cual el Sannin movió su cabeza en forma de asentir.- Bien en cuanto a mis descendientes. ¿Qué pueden decirme? Inquirió

Orochimaru: En cuanto a Sasuke el tiene el nivel de un Chunin promedio, le he dado el sello maldito para tratar de hacerlo mas fuerte, además pienso tomarlo bajo mi tutela antes de enviarlo con usted. Fue la respuesta del aspirante a la inmortalidad

Sojobo: Entiendo, pero necesitamos darle mas poder rápido, mis espías no han averiguado nada de los planes de mi hijo. Aclaro la voz demostrando un sutil atisbo de enojo por primera vez, pero luego se calmo.- Waru te encargaras de adiestrar a Sasuke, por los próximos 3 meses, dejo a tu criterio su plan de entrenamiento, pero no debes revelarle su herencia. Hizo una pausa antes de ponerse a hablar nuevamente.-En cuanto a mí otra descendiente ¿Qué noticias hay? Ambos hombres voltearon a verse con cierta incertidumbre debido al estado de la última mujer Uchiha.

Orochimaru: Vera… mi señor….el asunto es. Pero es interrumpido por el otro hombre

Waru: Por lo que dicen nuestros espías, ella ha hecho amistad con el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi. Ninguno de los 2 pudo reaccionar cuando estaban en el suelo recibiendo un increíble dolor de quien sabe donde y tampoco podían respirar.- M-mi s-se-señor… L-L-L-e-e suplico…nos pe-per-done. Y como por arte de magia el dolor se fue y el aire volvo a sus pulmones.- Muchas graci….

Sojobo: ¡SILENCIO! Grito el gran Tengu.- De todos esos malditos demonios justo ese, justo ese. La cabeza parecio cerrar sus parpados.- Bien, quiero que maten a ese Jinchuuriki no me interesa como solo háganlo, en cuanto a la mocosa, quiero que le quiebren la voluntad y se solo una herramienta mas. Eso es todo me retiro. Y la figura desapareció volviendo a caer en el fuego.

Orochimaru: Bien lo tenemos complicada. Hablo mientras se levantaba.- Yo podría encargarme de él pero llamaría demasiado la atención.

Waru: ¿Encargarte de el? Dijo de forma sarcástica soltando una carcajada provocando la furia del Hebi-Sannin.- Quiero recordarte que casi te mata y si no fuera por mi así hubiera sido.

Orochimaru: Cállate esa vez lo subestime, pero esta no pasara, además ahora soy mas fuerte. Dijo con toda su ira la reconocer que fue vencido.

Waru: Hazlo a tu modo y yo al mío. Bien yo me voy, volveré a Oto a prepara las fuerzas y reclutare algunas mas para la batalla y preparare el entrenamiento del chico.

El viejo desapareció en otra llamarada púrpura, dejando a Orochimaru en soledad, cosa que se rompió a los pocos segundos por 2 figuras una apoyada sobre la otra

¿?: Orochimaru-sama, hemos fallado. Hablo un joven albino con lentes

Orochimaru: Fuu…Kabuto, ¿que es esto el día de los fracasos? Dijo al aire en forma de susurro.

Fuu: Eh…si-si-sido derrotada….Oto-san. Dijo mas con vergüenza que con dolor, ya que ella era todavía mas orgullosa que su _"padre"._

Orochimaru: Ya veo. Dijo en forma calmada, ambos jóvenes estaban totalmente nerviosos, la calma en su líder era mucho peor que la furia ya que presagiaba algo mucho peor que la muerte.- Fuu. Llamando la atención de la peli-verde.- Tú volverás a Oto. Se volteo a ver a su mano derecha.- Kabuto, sigue con lo previsto y no llames la atención. Esto dejo atónitos a los jóvenes que esperaban un castigo.- Bueno que esperan muévanse. Acto seguido Kabuto dejo a la joven en la pared de la cueva y se retiro.

Fuu: ¿Oto-san? pregunto la chica la ver el semblante pensativo del Sannin

Orochimaru: Que sucedió. Se arrodillo delante de la Jinchuuriki y puso una mano en su mejilla.-Cuéntame. Y la chica procedió a explicarle todo lo que había pasado.

**Alguna Parte Del Bosque, Equipo 7, Equipo 8, Yasei No Kitsune**

La situación se había estabilizado un poco tras la victoria de Kenshin, el cual había caído inconsciente, pero con la ayuda del Chakra del rubio empezaba a recuperarse, así que se quito su gabardina, quedando desnudo, y la uso de almohada para su amigo. Luego volteo a ver a los jóvenes Genin los cuales lo miraban de formas distintas. Primero las chicas estaban sonrojadas y embobadas con su físico. Segundo Chouji y Shikamaru lo miraban con cierta envidia. Para solucionar esto Naruto dirigió su mano a uno de sus guantes y al tocarlo apareció una remera lisa negra de mangas cortas la cual se puso.

Shikamaru: ¿Como hiciste eso? Ante la sorpresa de la aparición de la ropa

Naruto: Fuinjutsu. Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ino: ¿Y que demonios es eso? Pregunto no teniendo idea de que era un tema muy profundo.

Naruto: Veran… pero antes de responder la duda existencial siente una presencia maligna con un gran deseo asesino.- Muévanse. Los jóvenes que también lo sintieron se alejaron debido a la experiencia de hace unos minutos. Del árbol empezó a salir una figura en un Chakra horriblemente asqueroso y poderoso, la persona no era otra que Sasuke.

Sasuke: Justo a la persona que quería. Hablo el pelinegro mirando al rubio con su Sharingan de dos aspas recién conseguido con crecientes ganas de matarlo y unas perturbadoras marcas apareciendo en su cuerpo.

De un segundo a otro el joven Uchiha desaparece y reaparece lanzando un puñetazo de frente, que el rubio esquiva corriéndose a la derecha, acto seguido el Uzumaki gira sobre si mismo para darle una patada con su empeine, que es detenida, haciendo otro movimiento le conecta una fuerte patada con el talón al joven Uchiha en medio del pecho, haciendo uso de esto se aleja unos metros. Sasuke se recupera del dolor y hace una posición de sellos muy común en su clan.

Sasuke: Katon: Gokakyou No Jutsu (Estilo De Fuego: Jutsu Bola De Fuego) Y ante la expresión de asombro de todos los presentes Sasuke exhalo una bola de fuego cinco veces mas grande de los usual

Naruto: Fuuton: Tsumujikaze No Jutsu (Estilo De Viento: Técnica Del Torbellino). Un pequeño torbellino se formo en la mano del Uzumaki y luego lo lanzo hacia la bola de fuego, la pequeña manifestación de viento creció hasta tener 3 metros. Todos pensaron que fue una jugada tonta ya que el fuego vence al viento, pero increíblemente el torbellino detenía la bola de fuego, también vieron como las manos de Naruto se empezaron a llenar de un Chakra azulado, de un segundo a otro lo expulsa haciendo que la bola de fuego se dirija a Sasuke a toda velocidad, este la esquiva pero recibe una quemadura en su brazo. Pero no tiene tiempo de recuperarse ya que ve a su oponente aparecer tras el y conectarle un golpe en la cara y luego otro y otro y otro, hasta que cambia su posición y le conecta un derechazo en la boca del estomago, poniéndose en cuclillas rápidamente, lanza una patada ascendente la joven peli-negro el cual se levanta unos centímetros del suelo y empieza a girar, pero antes de caer, otro Naruto aparece y le da una patada descendente que acompaña hasta que el joven cae en el piso, cuando toca el duro suelo provoca un ruido muy intenso y finalmente cae inconsciente por el dolor y las marcas negras desaparecen.

Naruto: Que demonios. Susurro al ver las marcas desaparecer, entonces empieza a buscar por el cuerpo del chico hasta que se percata de una marca en el lado izquierdo de este.- Juinjutsu (Sello De Maldición). El joven hace sellos con las manos y de repente su cuerpo se llena de extraños tatuajes, en forma de kanji o formas tanto geométricas como sin forma.- Toji (Cerrar). De repente los Kanjis visibles en sus brazos y rostro empiezan a moverse hasta que algunos se posan en el cuello del joven Ninja.- Listo con esto esta bien.

Sakura: Dime que le paso a Sasuke-Kun. Dijo corriendo hacia el pelinegro y abrazándolo de forma entre desesperada y protectora.

Naruto: Estaba bajo la influencia de un Sello De Maldición. Le aplique un contra-sello, pero no creo que dure mucho. Dijo sentándose en el suelo visiblemente cansado.

Sakura: Pero dime si es temporal, ¿hay alguna forma de cerrarlo definitivamente? Dijo la chica mientras seguía abrazada a su amor platónico.

Naruto: No lo se, tendría que estudiar el sello a fondo para sacarlo si poner en peligro la vida de Sasuke, lo solucionare una vez terminado el examen. Por ahora dejalo dormir para mañana estará bien. Hablo mientras se acostaba en el piso y dejaba su katana a su lado. Acto seguido aparecen todos los adolescentes con caras de desconcierto.- Luego les explico, ahora debemos descansar. Acto seguido se pone de pie y de los guantes en sus muñecas hace aparecer 4 papeles con extraños símbolos, y los dispersa en cuatro puntos estratégicos y acto seguido hace unos sellos y los jóvenes parecieron ver un reflejo.- Bien con esta barrera estaremos protegidos, nadie podrá entrar a menos que sea con mi autorización. Acto seguido pone su mano en una de las piernas de su pantalón y si se veía muy minuciosamente había un sello cocido en esa parte. Al tocarlo aparecieron 2 pergaminos. Abrió el primero y en el coloco un poco de pelo que tenia en uno de los bolsillos, y de repente aparece una joven de cabello negro vestida con un kimono.

Haku: ¿Qué, Quien, Cuando, Donde? Pregunto al aparecer de repente en un lugar pero se calmo al ver al líder de su equipo mirándole.- Ahora entiendo porque nos pediste un poco de cabello a cada uno. Mirándolo de forma graciosa.-¿Qué paso?. El rubio movió su cabeza hacia atrás y la joven vio al pelirrojo acostado en el piso con algunas heridas.

Naruto: Prepárale algo para el dolor, solo cure su cuerpo pero su agotamiento es extremo necesitara algo para relajarse. Hablo y luego le arrojo el pergamino cosa que Haku entendió al segundo.

Naruto: Bien es hora de descansar. Dijo sentándose en el suelo al lado de su katana

Shikamaru: Naruto. Llamando la atención del mencionado.- ¿Quién eres en realidad? Provocando una sonrisa enigmática en el mencionado.

Naruto: Siempre me pareció interesante el genio de los Nara. Hablo tranquilamente.- Bueno verán es una historia bastante larga. Y se sentó con laspiernas cruzadas para empezar a narrar el relato.- Todo comienza con Izanagi e Izanami. Desconcertando a los presentes provocando que lo miren con caras extrañas.- Preparense hoy conocerán la historia del mundo…..

…

Bien gente con esto llegamos casi al final de la primer saga, en el proximo capitulo Naruto revelara parte de la historia que se va a desatra mas adelante pero no toda, sino seria muy aburrido. Y ya presente a los enemigo. Para que seguir ocultandolo. Pero aun falta uno mas, dependera de ustedes averiguarlo o esperar hasta el siguien libro que se llamara Naruto: Kitsune Senshin (Naruto: Guerrero Zorro)


End file.
